The secret of the Haruno Clan
by Juira4ever
Summary: There is a clan more stronger than the Uchiha and Hyuga clan. They are more intelligent than the Nara's and have an IQ more higher than the Nara's. The Otsutsuki clan are their ancestors. Who are they! They are the Haruno clan. came to take revenge on the elders. what secret and powers do they have. full summary on wattpad: /story/129538379-the-secret-of-the-haruno-clan
1. Haruno clan info

**Haruno Clan Info**

 **Name: Haruto Haruno**

 **Age: 22**

 **Girlfriend/ Fiancé: Rina**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Squared: 15**

 **Family: Chiharu - mother, Kazaki - father, Hanako - sister, Sora - younger brother, Sakura - youngest sister,** **Kazuya - uncle, youngest brother of Kazaki, Sayuki - Aunty, Haru - cousin, and Hana - youngest cousin.**

 **Personality: hyper, cheerful, playful, childish, fun, serious when he wants to be and scary when it comes to his loved ones. He loves to spoil his siblings so much and loves them as well, especially Sakura. Becomes overprotective of her and sometimes Hanako, when it comes to boys. Sulking when Sora doesn't accept his hugs. A siscom towards Sakura. Dislike Itachi as he is his rival. Best friend Inoko.**

 **Looks: red hair, green eyes looks like a bad boy type** **but is actually not.**

Name: Hanako Haruno

Age: 20

Boyfriend: Akito

Rank: ANBU

Squared: 18

Family: Chiharu - mother, Kazaki - father, Haruto - oldest brother, Sora - younger brother, Sakura - youngest sister, Kazuya - uncle, youngest brother of Kazaki, Sayuki - Aunty, Haru - cousin, and Hana - youngest cousin

Personality: cool, calm, mature, playful can be sarcastic a lot, shy when it comes to her boyfriend. Loves her family, acts like a real devil if you mess with her loved ones. Acts protective of her youngest sister Sakura and doesn't want her to get hurt like she, has when she became heartbroken not from Akito, but some boy before her. Will be explained later on. Best friend Eiran. Loves to bully Haruto and tease him.

Looks: dark long straight pink hair and green eyes.

 **Name: Sora Haruno**

 **Age: 18**

 **Girlfriend: Yui**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Squared: 10**

 **Family: Chiharu - mother, Kazaki - father, Haruto - older brother, Hanako - older sister, Sakura - youngest sister, Kazuya - uncle, youngest brother of Kazaki, Sayuki - Aunty, Haru - cousin, and Hana - youngest cousin.**

 **Personality: playful, sarcastic, acts lazy, bad boy type, loves pranks, smartass, loves to bully Haruto, gets in trouble a lot, hates fangirls, scary and serious when his loved ones are in trouble, sleeps in most of his classes. Best friend Shin and both love to prank and ditch class. Overprotective of his youngest sister Sakura and doesn't want any guy near her.**

 **Looks: red hair and green eyes.**

Name: Sakura Haruno

Age: 16

Crush: Sasuke

Rank: ANBU captain

Squared: 1

Family: Chiharu - mother, Kazaki - father, Haruto-oldest brother, Hanako - oldest sister, Sora - second youngest brother, Kazuya - uncle, youngest brother of Kazaki, Sayuki - Aunty, Haru - cousin, and Hana - youngest cousin.

Personality: cheerful, fun, sadistic, smart, sarcastic, badass, lazy sometimes, loves to listen to music, tsundere towards Sasuke, calm, loves pranks and loves to bully Haruto with her two siblings. Is a demon when it comes to most important people in her life. Partner in crime Tenten and Temari. Best friends Ino, Tenten, Hinata, Temari, and Karin. Hates being protected by. Is call the pink demon in her class, as one girl named Emi bully Hinata and will be shown in the chapter. Loves to fight with her cousin Haru and carry the bloodline of the siblings rival of Kazaki and Kazuya, but now it's cousin rival.

Looks: long cherry pink hair and green eyes.

 **Name: Haru Haruno**

 **Age: 16**

 **Crush: Mariko**

 **Rank: Jonin**

 **Family: Sayuki - mother, Kazuya - father, Hana - younger sister, Kazaki - uncle, Chiharu - Aunty, Haruto - older cousin, Hanako - second older cousin, Sora - third older cousin and Sakura - young cousin, same age as him.**

 **Personality: cocky, lazy, bold, playful, childish, smartass, loves pranks, serious when it comes to his loved ones. Loves to fight with Sakura. A little scared when Hana gets mad. Always got a lecture from his parents and his uncle and Aunty, and in trouble by Sakura and Hana.**

 **Looks: sandy blonde hair and red eyes.**

Name: Hana Haruno

Age: 15

Crush: Raiden

Rank: Jonin

Family: Sayuki - mother, Kazuya - father, Haru - older brother, Kazaki - uncle, Chiharu - Aunty, Haruto - older cousin, Hanako - second older cousin, Sora - third older cousin and Sakura - older cousin.

Personality: sweet, caring, sadistic, scary when she wants to be, she is like the Satan himself if you mess with her family and friends. She and Sakura loves to mess with Haru a lot.

Looks: cherry pink hair in s twin tail and red eyes.

 **Name: Kazaki Haruno**

 **Age: 38**

 **Wife: Chiharu**

 **Rank: Head of the Haruno clan and ANBU**

 **Family: Chiharu - wife, Kazuya - brother, Sayuki - sister in law, Haruto - eldest son, Hanako - eldest daughter, Sora - youngest son, Sakura - youngest daughter, Haru - nephew, and Hana - niece.**

 **Personality: smartass, loves to nickname people, fun and cheerful, mature and lazy. Is like a demon when it comes to his family and friends. Has been best friends with Minato, and Fugaku, since the academy. An overprotective father towards his kids and husband go his wife.**

 **Looks: sandy blonde hair and red eyes.**

Name: Chiharu Haruno

Age: 36

Husband: Kazakh

Rank: wife of the head and special ANBU

Family: Kazaki- husband, Kazuya - brother in law, Sayuki - wife of Kazuya, Haruto - eldest son, Hanako - eldest daughter, Sora - youngest son, Sakura - youngest daughter, Haru - nephew, and Hana - niece.

Personality: sadistic, mature, calm, loves to mess with people, fun and sometimes lazy. Scary when it comes to her family and friends. Has been friends with Kushina and Mikoto since the academy.

Looks: dark pink hair and green eyes.

 **Name: Kazuya Haruno**

 **Age: 37**

 **Wife: Sayuki**

 **Rank: second head, if Kazaki is away and ANBU**

 **Family: Sayuki - wife, Kazaki - older brother and rival, Chiharu - sister in law, Haru - oldest son, Hana - youngest daughter, Haruto - nephew, Hanako - niece, Sora - nephew, and Sakura - niece.**

 **Personality: he is a sadistic, lazy, loves pranks, and mess with his brother, he is caring and cool as well and can be deadly when you mess with his clan and friends. An overprotective husband and loving father. He and his older brother Kazaki loves to have had siblings rivalry and still does now, but a lot like they use as teenagers.**

 **Looks: sandy blonde hair and red eyes.**

Name: Sayuki Haruno

Age: 35

Husband: Kazuya

Rank: ANBU medic

Family: Kazuya - husband, Kazaki - brother in law, Chiharu - wife of Kazaki, Haru - eldest son, Hana - youngest daughter, Haruto - nephew, Hanako - niece, Sora - nephew, and Sakura - niece.

Personality: sweet, caring, calm, cool, playful, sarcastic and scary when she wants to be. Hates peoples who mess with her family and friends. Loves her husband, kids, nephews, and nieces.

Looks: dark pink-red hair and eyes.

 **Next one is the ocs character info and then the real chapter starts.**


	2. ocs info

**OCS Character info**

 **Name: Rina Ootori**

 **Age: 21**

 **Boyfriend/ fiancé: Haruto**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Squared: 23**

 **Family: Yuriko - mother, Daiki - father, and Jay - older brother.**

 **Personality: mature, cool, calm, sadistic, loves beauty and music. Gets along with her sisters and brother in laws as well mother and father in law. Loves to tease Haruto a lot, because she thinks he's cute when he's like that.**

 **Looks: silver white hair and gold eyes.**

Name: Akito Nakashima

Age: 20

Girlfriend: Hanako

Rank: ANBU

Squared: 19

Family: Miyaki - mother, Fuuto - father, Ai - older sister, Hyoshi - Little brother.

Personality: lazy, calm, mature, bad boy type loves to mess with people, loves pranks and likes to joke around a lot. If you bully his girlfriend, he will kill you.

Looks: Black / brown hair and red eyes.

 **Name: Yui Okizura**

 **Age: 17**

 **Boyfriend: Sora**

 **Rank: ANBU medic**

 **Squared: 18**

 **Family: Miyo - mother, Souta - father, Katsu - older brother.**

 **Personality: sweet, playful, always cheerful and the next mad and grumpy at the same** time, **can be mean and scary when you mess with the important people in her life.**

 **Looks: blonde hair and pink eyes.**

Name: Riku Kurosawa

Age: 18

Girlfriend: Temari

Rank: ANBU

Family: mother - Umi, father- Nao, And twin sister Rika.

Personality: cocky, playful, loves to annoy and tease Temari a lot, has an aura of a playboy, but actually is not really a playboy, mean and scary when it comes to his loved one, has a perverted mind.

Looks: blonde hair, with a bit of blue and blue eyes.

 **Name: Rika Kurosawa**

 **Age: 18**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Family: Umi - mother, Nao - father and twin brother Riku.**

 **Personality: loves to tease, prank and bully her twin. Is a sarcastic kind of girl, tough, caring and doesn't care what other people think of her. Also hyper and playful.**

 **Looks: blonde hair and red eyes.**

Name: Takeshi

Age: 19

Rank: ANBU captain

Family- unknown

Personality: calm, mature, playful, scary when it comes to his girlfriend and a secret yandere that no one knows.

Looks: green hair and eyes and a bit of highlight in his hair.

 **Name: Inoko Yamanaka**

 **Age: 22**

 **Girlfriend: Eiran**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Family: Haruka - mother, Inoichi - father, Ino - Little sister.**

 **Personality: hyper, cheerful, loud, easily annoyed, hot temper, crazy and scary when it comes to his family. Best friend with Haruto.**

 **Looks: blonde hair and blue eyes.**

Name: Eiran

Age: 20

Boyfriend: Inoko

Rank: ANBU medic

Family - unknown

Personality: calm, mature, cool, ladylike, polite, scary when she wants to be.

Looks: silver and green eyes.

 **Name: Shin**

 **Age: 18**

 **Girlfriend: Rumi**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Family: Leona - mother, Tatsuya- father, Tenten - Little sister.**

 **Personality: lazy, bad boy type, loves pranks, overprotective of his sister, likes to sleep in class, crazy and scary when it comes to his family and friends. Mean when he is not in the mood. Best friend with Sora.**

 **Looks: brown hair and light brown-red eyes.**

Name: Rumi

Age: 17

Boyfriend: Shin

Rank: Jonin

Family: Mariko - younger sister, mother - Sara, father - Hiro.

Personality: hyper, funny, cheerful, loves to dance and fight a lot. Loves her sister in law Tenten, shy when it comes to her boyfriend, mature and sadistic.

Looks: Black hair and blue eyes.

 **Name: Mariko**

 **Age: 16**

 **Boyfriend: Haru**

 **Rank: Jonin**

 **Family: Rumi - older sister, mother - Sara and father - Hiro.**

 **Personality: calm, cheerful, playful, shy, kind and caring opposite of her sister can be really scary if you mess with her sister and the** loves **ones she is close to.**

 **Looks: brown hair and red eyes.**

Name: Raiden Takahashi

Age: 15

Girlfriend: Hana

Rank: ANBU

Family - Jane - mother, Kai - father, Rei - older brother, Runo - older sister.

Personality: crock, playful, mean, soft towards Hana, find her cute and tease her a lot and overprotective of her as well. Change when he is dating Hana and cares for his family and friends now.

Looks: Black hair and golf eyes.

 **I think that's it or if I did miss any me, tell me if I did. This is the ocs, that might be in some chapters but not all the time and sorry if it's too much for you guys to remember.**


	3. Prologue

**Prologue**

 ** _Everyone stop and saw a clan that all have green and red eyes, red, pink, sandy blonde hair walk through Konoha._**

 ** _Everyone is wondering who are they and have not seen them before._**

 ** _They were shocked when they Mikoto Uchiha and Kushina Uzumaki Namikaza hug the head of the clan and his wife._**

 ** _Everyone got to admit they are all gorgeous and handsome. Some boys and girls started to fanboy and fangirl._**

 ** _What shock them the most is the Hokage Minato and the head of police Fugaku hugging the two as well._**

 ** _When the elders walk out everyone turns hateful glares at them. Because once they kill one of their loved ones, two they are stupid asshole hags, who had nothing to do but to kill their loved ones, and three they have no life._**

 ** _When they the mysterious clan in front of them. They got scared and try to run away._**

 ** _"Where do you think you are going. I, haven't taken our revenge on you yet, since you kicked us out without the hokage permission, just because you think we are dangerous and too strong and might kill everyone, which you dong really know at all." Said the head clan._**

 ** _"Ahh, the missing clan, the Harunos, y - y - yea, you are too strong and dangerous, that no ones like you h - h - here." Stutter the elders in fear of their eyes._**

 ** _Everyone is shocked that they will do that behind the hokage back and wish they are dead instead and it's not true. At all for not liking them._**

 ** _"Guards, take them to the dungeon and sentenced to death for kicking out the missing clan. Do you know how broken me, my wife, Fugaku and Mikoto are, when we found out that our best friends were gone and kicked out without any of us know, do you? Are you really human, do you have no heart or emotion." Said Minato, grabbing the evidence of the poof._**

 ** _Everyone is shock what they heard and what the elders have done and knows how they felt and wants them dead to._**

 ** _They got taken away and put in the jail down in the dungeon. As they beg for forgiveness._**

 ** _They got replaced soon after they got sentenced to death._**

 ** _Everyone cheer after their death._**

 ** _Everyone welcomes the Haruno clan with open arms. They smile and thank them._**

 ** _Sasuke looks at the pink haired girl with a bow and blush on his face._**

 ** _Rina looks at the red hyper boy with a small blush._**

 ** _Akito saw a preset dark pink girl and is interested in her._**

 ** _Yui saw a lazy red hair boy and found him cute._**

 ** _Mariko found a sandy blonde hair boy and can't help but to blush._**

 ** _Raiden found a pretty pink haired girl with a twin tail and found her attractive._**

 ** _The Harunos started school and all shock at how intelligent and strong they are._**

 ** _Time skip, Haruto is 16, and is a Jonin already, Hanako 14, a chunin, Sora 12, still in school, a genin, Sakura 10, an academy and genin, same with Haru, who is 10 and Hana who is 9._**

 ** _End of Prologue_**

 **Next chapter start of school for Sakura, Sora, Haru, and Hana meeting their classmates and everyone in their class, also gaining a crush. And Sakura saving someone and Sora meeting his best friend _._**

 **I might do it tonight or tomorrow. It depends how much time I have today.**


	4. Chapter 1

Genin

 **Hi, as promised I'll do it tonight and here I, am.**

 **So let's get started on the first chapter.**

 **Chapter 1 - Genin**

 **Let's start with Sora first shall we.**

"Hey kids, get back to your seat. You have a new classmate here, come in Sora, introduce yourself." Said the teacher.

He step in the class. All the girls in class are screaming how cool and badass he is. While the boys, think of him as a cool boy, and his lazy look as well.

Sora has red hair, green eyes, a lazy expression shown on his face.

"Hey, I'm Sora Haruno, age 12, the second youngest of my siblings. Too lazy to say anymore." He said everyone sweat drop, as the teacher chuckles of his introduction and think of the lazy Nara Shikamaru.

"Go sit between Shin, the one who is sleeping on his desk and Yui, the girl who is listening to music." Said the teacher.

Sore went as told and think the two are interesting and he found Yui a bit cute and felt a warm feeling when he saw her. And knows he will get along with Shin, as he is somewhat the same as him.

They both look at him and smile as this is the start of their friendship. There is a girl behind Shin, her name is Rumi who look at Shin with a blush on her face.

Neji, Tenten And Lee look at them with interest.

 **With Hana**

"Hey my lovely children, come and sit down, we have another lovely honey joining us. Come in dear, they won't bit." Said the teacher.

She came in on nervous. All the boys in class blush as all the girls are saying how cute she is, like a doll.

She has light pink hair, tie in a twin tail and red eyes. Raiden look at her in interest, that she caught his eye.

"Introduce yourself dear, no need to be nervous. " Said the teacher.

"H - Hello, my name is Hana Haruno, I'm 9 years old. I like my clan." She said.

Everyone is thinking how cute she is.

"Okay, Hana - chan, sit next to Raiden, the boy with black hair and yellow streaks." Said the teacher.

Everyone is arguing that she should not sit with that player, he might gained her innocence. The teacher just shush them.

She sat down next to him. As he look at her with a blush, that shock everyone, as she look away in embarrassment and blushing as well.

 **With Sakura and Haru**

"Hey, kids get back to your seat." Said Iruka.

"We have two new students joining us and I hope you will get along with them." He said.

"Come in now" Said Iruka. As the two went inside the class. Every boy and girl scream except for the serious ones.

The boy has sandy blonde hair and red eyes. As Mariko look at him with a blush.

While the girl has pink hair, tie in a high pony tail and green eyes. Sasuke look at her with a blush.

They both glare at each other, that's is her / his fault, for the pushing.

"Oh and I, almost forgot they are cousins and fights a lot, so no need to be surprised at all. Well introduce yourself." He said.

"I'll go first, the awesome Haru will. My name is Haru Haruno. Age 10, I like to mess with Saki." Said Haru. As Sakura growl next glaring at him.

"Hi I'm Sakura Haruno, age 10, the youngest of my siblings. And Bakaharu is so not awesome. I like to get him in trouble." She said, as he growl at her.

"Haru next to Mariko, the girls with brown hair, and Sakura next to Sasuke the one with raven hair." He said.

Haru moves to sit next to her and smile at her, as she blushes and smile back. He felt his heart heated up.

"What's wrong Sakura, why are you not going." Said Iruka.

"I, don't want to sit next to duck head, I want to sit between next to the girl with lavender white eyes and the pineapple boy." She said. Every boy start laughing, and mostly fangirls glare at her, witch is uneffected.

Everyone is shock, because normally every girl, wants to be next to Sasuke. But not her.

Sasuke was shock and dissed his hair and it's not a duck either. She interested him.

Hinata was shock that, a girl wants to sit next to her be friends with her as well, she felt happy.

"How you say that about Sasuke - kun, you forehead." Said the bitch Queen Emi. As Ami just till her eyes at her ex best friend for being so dramatic.

"Forehead. Listen here you bitch, I don't care who you are and what you are. But body should call me forehead, even it's its you." Said Sakura glaring tat her. Which made her in fear.

Emi got out of her seat and try to punch Sakura. Who easily caught it and made a crack sound and broke her bones, as she scream in pain and beg to let go. Everyone is shock at her strength.

"Haha, man Saki that's the tenth person you hurt, when we got here." Laugh Haru.

That shock everyone and note to not mess with her.

Sakura went and sit next to Hinata and Shikamaru.

Sasuke look at her in interest. As she gave him a what are you looking at look.

As everyone started the class.

Sakura look at Hinata and whisper, do you like the blonde hair boy in the front. She just blushes and nodded. Sakura gave her a smile and nodded and would help her.

As the two boy behind, Sakura and Hinata. Ask if they want to be friends. They both nodded and acts like best friends already and with Shikamaru as well.

Sasuke is thinking she is different from all the girls he met.

 **End of chapter**

 **Next chapter fighting off the bully's who were being mean to Hinata.**

 **Sakura helping Hinata with her bully's and speaking to her father. Which Hinata's father stared to change and became caring towards her. Talking to Naruto for the first time.**

 **Also a story where Haruto met his best friend and rival and Hanako with her best friend.**


	5. Chapter 2

Bully

 **Hey everyone I hope you like this story so far, tell me what you think of it so far.**

 **Chapter 2 - bully and meeting**

Sakura was just walking around with her cousin Haru and arguing as well. Sora, had a test to get graduate as a genin and netting his sensei. Hana has to stay in class to go some work.

The two saw a crowd of smirking fangirls and worried boys, who want nothing to punch the fangirls in the face.

Some boys already stop them, as they try to get free. Some including Naruto is protecting someone that is getting beaten.

As the two got closer, they were shocked at who is getting beaten. It is Hinata, the girl Sakura made friends with and Naruto the boy who is Hinata's crush protecting her. Now she knows that he has feelings for her as well and she will do whatever it takes to make them get together.

Sakura went to the crowd, as Haru stay behind for a entertaining fight and will step in, when Sakura needs him.

"What do you think your doing." Said Sakura with a glare. As all the fangirls shiver in fear.

"Nothing forehead" Said the bitch Emi.

"Then can someone, tell me why Hina - chan is getting beaten up. " she said.

"It started like this, Emi and her bitchy followers, started to bully Hinata, out of jealousy." Said Ino, who wants to be friends with Sakura as well, and is not a fangirl and secretly likes Shikamaru.

"She is such a jealous weak bitch." Said Ami, who is not a fangirl and wants to friends with Sakura as well.

As everyone agree with the two is saying. Hinata looks shock that their is that much people defending her and Naruto cares about her.

"Aren't you my best friend, Ami. So why are you defending the weak Hyuga." She glare at Ami, as Satoshi glare Emi for glaring at his. Crush.

"Shut up, you Aren't my best friend, more like ex. For talking behind my back and calling me names. I don't a friend like that." She said.

Emi just tech and try go hurt Hinata again. As Sakura held her wrist, as she scream in pain of the strength she has.

She tried to punch Sakura as well as her followers. Which Sakura dodge sync looks like she is dancing.

Sakura just kick them, as they yell in pain and cough a little bit and tries to do it again.

"Your not going to use it right Saki, Aren't we going to hide it before the chunin exam." Said Haru.

"I, only going to use one of the element and that's all. The rest is a secret for the chunin exam." She said, as he nodded.

As everyone is wondering what they are talking about.

They all gasped, and saw the eye colour of Sakura change and the bottom of her hair has a little streaks in the bottom.

They were shock because they have never seen the Haruno bloodline before.

Sasuke looks shock, at how strong she is just being in the academy student.

They saw Sakura eye turn icy silver with silver streaks in the bottom.

Sakura has ice coming from both of her hand and eyes glowing and hit them all unconscious.

"You Okay, Hina" Said Sakura helping her up, as she nodded.

Sakura use water Hutus yo heal her, as all the scratches are all gone.

Everyone is gone, except for Hinata, Naruto, Sasuke, Ino, And Ami.

"Hey Sakura, can be your friends, cause we find you cool and strong, not like the weak fangirls in our class." Said both Ino and Ami, Suigetsu and Jugo as well.

"Sure, but you better be confident and confess your love towards Shikamaru and Satoshi soon." She said as they both blushes and hug Sakura and Hinata and went away.

"Thanks for protecting Hina - Chan, Naru - Naru." Said Sakura,

"No problem, I like Hinata - chan, she's cool." Said Naruto. As everyone smirk at this, as he is being obvious and clueless at what is happening and why Hinata is blushing.

"What are here for Uchiha." Said Sakura being a tsundere to Sasuke. Who smirk at her.

"Waiting got my brother" he said as she nodded.

"Damm , that Baka Haru, leaving me here." Said Sakura annoyed.

"Oh, whatever, let me talk to your father Hina - chan. He might change, just trust me." She said seriously.

As Hinata looks shocked at how she know as did everyone else.

"We are coming too, if you have trouble Saku - chan, we want to help you Hina - chan." Said Suigetsu and Jugo. As they both nodded.

Itachi came with Haruto arguing on the way.

Sasuke is shock that his brother is teasing and laughing at Haruto.

Maybe the Harunos can bring the warm feelings of the cold hearted people and turn into kind people.

"Let's go Sakura" said Haruto.

"You can go, going with my friends and go and find Haru for me and being a asshole and ditching me as well." Said Sakura.

When Haruto heard this he broke down and is in tears, that his precious little sister hates him now and will beat Haru up later for leaving his sister here.

Itachi found it amusing and everyone else sweat drop.

Itachi, Sasuke and Haruto went away.

The four went up the Hyuga house.

Hinata's father went and try to grab Hinata inside. As Sakura stop him as he winced in pain of her strength. Everyone is shock.

"You know sir, you should care for your daughter weak or not, she may be a late bloomer to unlock her powers. So give her some time and she will be powers. I can teach her yo be more more powerful" Said Sakura serious.

He looks shock, and see some potential in his daughter and knows what he did was not the best father and would now change and care for her.

He looks at Sakura and see who's daughter she is and knows her father and her mother is the one he cannot beat, in fights and intelligent.

He nodded. He shad a tear and hug Hinata tight and would be a good father her.

As everyone in the Hyuga clan looks shock but clap and smile as well. Neji as well.

Hinata hug Sakura. As she told Hinata to met her after school to start her training, as well as Suigetsu and Jugo. As they all nodded and went home.

Sasuke saw the whole and agree that Sakura would be his, as he likes her and is interested in her already.

How Haruto met Inoko and Itachi.

Haruto met Inoko, when he is training and both hit it off, like they were best friends already. They are also in the same class as well.

He met Itachi his rival, when both are battling each other.

They both end up in tie. As everyone that day were shocked, because no one could beat Itachi in a fight and he was the strongest in his class. Until Haruto came and became his rival.

Itachi started to tease and laugh freely now, ever since he met Haruto, As everyone is shocked again. That he is showing emotion.

The one closest to a fight to Itachi before Haruto came is Inoko. Who manage to hit Itachi, but not strong enough but still strong.

Haruto offer to train with Inoko, who agree and Itachi them from far away with his cousin.

Which both started to train with them and having so much fun as well. As they never felt that way before.

Hanako met her best friend Eiran

Hanako first met her best friend. When she saw her being bully and teased, by having no family.

Hanako step in and beat them up and ever since then. They started to be hangout together and even admitting who they like.

Hanako found out her best friend like Inoko.

As Eiran found out Ganako, has a crush on Aikto and other boy name Hayami and doesn't know who she likes.

That's the secret between the two, as they began training for their next mission.

 **End of chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter is of the parents of the Harunos, Naruto, Uchiha, Raiden, Mariko And Rumi.**

 **Having a reunion and talking what they been up to and their kids as well.**


	6. ocs later on

**Ocs later Introduce**

 **Name: Mizuka Susanowa**

 **Age: 19**

 **Boyfriend: Yuki**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Family: mother - Mira, father - Jun, younger adopted sister - Yuriko and older brother - Hibiki.**

 **Personality: sadistic, loves to trouble everyone, playful, fun, lazy most of the time, loves Music and any water related. Can be scary when it comes to her family, especially her little sister Yuriko.**

 **Looks: water like blue hair, in a twin tail similar to Miku and has gold eyes.**

Name: Yuki Akihana (red flower)

Age: 19

Girlfriend: Mizuka

Rank: ANBU

Family: unknown

Personality: playful, loves to tease Mizuka and loves her a lot, can be a bad boy and trouble maker, hates listen to other people except for Mizuka. Can be quite a secret yandere towards Mizuka and would any boy, who touches her.

Looks: silver white hair and red eyes.

 **Name: Yuriko Hoshi Mizuki Susanowa**

 **Age: 17**

 **Boyfriend: Makoto**

 **Rank: ANBU**

 **Family - mother - Mira, father - Jun, older brother - Hibiki and older sister - Mizuka.**

 **Personality: sweet, kind, cheerful, weirdo, bad girl when needed, troublemaker, good at singing and dancing and everything, elegant, looks like a princess and acts like one. Loves her adopted family and especially her big sister and won't forgive anyone hurting them.**

 **Looks: blonde hair and blue eyes look a bit like Chitoge Kirasiki.**

Name: Makoto Sazuki

Age: 17

Girlfriend: Yuriko

Family: older brother- Hiyoko.

Personality: bad boy, and romantic. Acts cocky, playful and loves to tease Yuriko a lot, to show her that he loves her and will beat up any boy going near his girl, even if's his brother.

Looks: red hair and lime green eyes, looks like a bad boy too.

 **Won't appear that soon, but after the fights that is happening in the chunin and Jonin exam.**

 **Yuriko And Makoto don't belong to me, but Sparkling_ Jhiyo. I only own Mizuka and Yuki.**


	7. Chapter 3

**Parents:**

 **Minato And Kushina: Naruto**

 **Fugaku and Mikoto: Sasuke And Itachi**

 **Kazaki and Chiharu: Haruto, Hanako, Sora And Sakura**

 **Kai and Jane: Raiden**

 **Hiro and Sara: Mariko**

 **Chapter 3 - parents reunion**

"Chi - chan and Kaza - chan, sure are late." Said Mikoto.

All waiting for the Harunos couple to come for a reunion party.

They saw the two people they are talking about. As they both made it to their friends **.**

"So how are you guys lately, anything happened with you or your kids." Said Kazaki.

"Nothing much, just the usual, working." Said Fugaku.

"Eh, your no fun Fu - chan, tell us about your kids love life or something." Pouted Kazaki.

Everyone laugh at that nickname, while Fugaku glare at him

"Calm down, Fugaku - kun. Anyway, I know that Itachi - chan, likes Izumi and he is also having more fun and loves to tease and fight Haruto, Chi - chan." Said Mikoto.

"Yea and I've never seen my son that happy, playing with a boy his age as well. I'm glad it's Haruto. He won't use Itachi like most jealous kids his age as well as Inoko as well." Said Fugaku.

"Well said, I noticed they are becoming rivals and friends as well." Said Chiharu.

As everyone agree with her and noticed that already.

"While my other son Sasuke - chan. I, think he may have gain a crush on Sakura - chan and I noticed he keep asking her to call him Sasuke - kun. And saw him having friends his age, like Naruto, Haru, Shikamaru, Jugo and Suigetsu, also Hinata, Ino, Ami, Satoshi and Sakura herself. It is all thanks to Sakura - chan, that he can have this much friends. But his eyes is always on Sakura - chan, and I think I might have Sakura - Chen as my daughter in law soon and she suites with Sasuke - chan as well." Said Mikoto excited.

"Awww, that's so cute." Said the girls.

"Absolutely not. My youngest cute daughter Sakura. Shall not be dating that young and so soon. I, do agree that Sasuke is the one for her, but she's is not dating until I say so." Pouted Kazaki in overprotective daddy mode.

Everyone just laugh. As Chiharu his wife, just slightly pouted and glare at him. As he just laugh at her and kiss her on the lip, to forgive him. She blushes and did. As everyone teased the couple.

Fugaku took this chance as a revenge for his nickname that he call him, from before.

"That will be cute don't you think. **K - A - Z -A - K - I** , they both will gain a crush on each other later or sooner. Sasuke is already having interested in her. While Sakura is started to have a crush on him, even if she acts tsundere towards him." Tease Fugaku, as everyone laugh and Kazaki chase Fugaku around angry.

"Never mind about these two, how about you Kai and Jane, how's Raiden." Said Mikoto.

"He's starting to stop playing with girls feelings now."

Said Jane happy. As Kai put his arms around his wife.

"That's good to hear and your other two twins, are they doing well right." Said Sara.

"Yep" said Jane.

"I, think Raiden is starting to have a small crush on Hana and is always blushing around her a lot." Said Kai.

"Hahaha, just wait for little brother, Kazaya, to hear this about his youngest daughter." Laugh Kazaki.

As everyone sweat drop at him and laugh as well.And knows their sibling rival, haven't stop, even if they started a family.

"How about you two, Sara, and Hiro."Said Minato.

"Well, our youngest daughter, Mamiko is having a small crash on Haru, your nephew. And she was not really interested in anyone from before. Even if all the boys in school said she's cute and stuff like that. But only Haru manage to capture her heart." Said Sara.

"Yea, what my wife said is right. Also my other daughter the oldest one, Rumi. I think she is having a crush on Shin, who is Leona and Tatsuya son and best friend of Sora." Said Shiro.

Everyone nodded and think how fast their kids are growing.

"Well my, Naru - chan, is getting smarter day by day. Also gaining popular with the girls as well. Plus, I think the Hyuga hire Hinata - chan, is crushing on him as well. I, like her together with my son. He even stood up for her, since she is getting bully and beaten up, from jealous fangirls and she is also best friends with Saku - chan." Said Kushina.

"Awww how adorable." Said the girls, while the boys smirks.

"Yea! I remember that, Saki came home all mad and pissed that day and wants to punch the green hair bitch in the face and some other bitches as well. We were all worry for her, since she never act like this before. Especially Haruto, who wants to find out who hurt his imouto, and give them a piece of mind, to not mess with his little sister." Said Chihiro.

Everyone looks shock, but it's common for siblings to act like that.

"Yea, I talk with that girl Emi, with her parents they were shock and never knew she would do that. They gave her a lecture that day at home." Said Minato.

Everyone laugh and smirk at that, as she deserves it.

"How's your niece Karin doing, Kushina." Said Hiro.

"You might think she is a fangirl. But that she is not, the fangirl part is just a fake mask. She actually likes the boy name Suigetsu, who is Saku - chan, new friend. And she doesn't even like Sasuke. But just a fake fangirl, keeping an eye on Emi and any dirty tricks she use on Sakura and her friends. The truth is she really wants to be friends with Sakura. Because my brother said that his daughter Karin, hates being a fake fan girl and wants to be free from it, she was forced by Emi to be one and knows that Sakura and Suigetsu are the ones to free her from that nightmare." She said.

As everyone looks a bit shock of this information.

"Should, I tell Blossom about this." Said Kazaki.

"Nah, let them work this on their own and we'll step in , if they haven't made a move yet." Said Fugaku. As everyone nodded.

"How's your kids Chihiro, Kazakh." Said Jane.

"Well, my oldest son Haruto, seem to be more open now, towards Inoko and Itachi. Because most kids his age, try to avoid him, because he looks like a bad boy. When he is not really a bad boy. He seem to have an interest in a girl call Rina. She looks a good match for him and would put him in place. Hanako seem to make a best friend name Eiran, even if she doesn't seem to remember her family is. I, might think she is some lost princess, from the way she dress. Also she seem to have a crush on these two boys and don't know who she like. But she looks good with Akito better, than the other boy who I don't know or remember. I think it was, Hira, no was it Haymi, no I think it was Hayami." Said Chiharu.

As everyone nodded and found some interesting facts about the two oldest siblings. And sweat drop at Chiharu name remembering.

"Well, my second youngest son, Sora, or the laziness of the siblings. He acts like a lazy person and a bad boy type. That everyone would get along with him quick. But he doesn't seem to make any friends, because of his attitude, but now he found his best friend, who is somehow similar to him, his name is Shin. And he seem to be changing, because he never got girls at first, but now he does and seem to interested in a girl name Yui, who I found suited him the most. While my youngest daughter, Sakura, likes to help people in needs and knows when they are feeling down it sad, and she makes friends easily. But won't take orders from anyone, unless it's her friends or family. She seem to be having a crush on Fu - chan, youngest son, even if she acts like a tsundere." Said Kazaki, as Fugaku glare at him for the nickname.

Everyone just continue to do their usual talking. And catching up things also having a sparring match.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and find out next chapter of academy fight and seeing the skills of Haru and Sakura plus Hana as well. While Mariko, Sasuke and Raiden are impressed. While Karin made a move to talk to Sakura about her problems, behind Emi's back.**


	8. chapter 4

**Hey, I hope you like the story so far. Enough of talking and let's start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 4 - Academy fight**

 **Let's start with Hana's class**

The class are having academy fighting today. Most girls in her class are taking their Kunoichi role seriously, unlike most girls in Sakura and Haru's class.

The generation of the girls in her class will be a new one. That all gfs girls in her class will become real brave Kunoichi when they grown up, in their generation.

 **"Okay, Raiden vs Hana. And Hana / honey, I know you can't use most of your bloodline and power, or show us now until chunin, but use what you can now." Said the teacher, as she nodded and the class are confused, at what is her real power as well as her clan.**

As the two step out, Raiden keep blushing, when she is near him.

Everyone in class but Hana knows his feelings for her.

The girls in her class, instead of feeling jealous, they actually love it and support them together and tease Raiden about his crush a lot, unlike most girls in Sakura and Haru's class, that are fill with fangirls, in their generation.

While the boys, were fill with envy and admire. As they think the two looks good together. They just went close to Hana, just to make Raiden jealous.And it's pretty interesting to find out that Raiden, gets easily jealous quick.

Raiden and Hana start to fight with taijutsu first, both equally even for now.

That is when Raiden use his lightning shadow clone and where Hana turn into Sakura petals. It seem that all Harunos can turn and teleport using Sakura petals.

Hana came behind the lighting shadow clone and use her element the cherry rose impact, which is rare for a Harunos or any one to have this as their main element.

A blast of cherry rose shook Raiden, as all the lighting shadow clone disappear and the real one has scratches on himself as well as Hana.

Everyone is shock of her power, that she could match up with Raiden. As he is the strongest in his class.

Which made Raiden excited, that there is someone who is at his level and won't feel bored anymore and glad is his crush Hana.

 **"Times up, it's a tie."** Said their teacher, as everyone clap for them.

 **With Haru and Sakura class**

The class are outside and having fighting training to see how much they have improved.

 **"Hinata vs Emi" Said Iruka.**

Emi smirk at Hinata and shows she is a weakling and will show Sasuke - kun how strong she is.

When she look at Sasuke, he just look at Sakura and ignoring her.

She growl and glare at Sakura, who look at her broadly and just smile at Hinata, as well as her new friends Ami, Ino, Shikamaru, Suigetsu, Satoshi, Naruto, and Jugo.

And secretly Karin as well and prey that Hinata will kick Emi ass.

Hinata father and little sister Hanabi are watching Hinata fight and how much training she did with Sakura, Suigetsu and Jugo and improving as well.

"Well weakling you should give up now. Since you are going to lose anyway." Laugh Emi as well as her followers, except for Karin.

"Why don't you shut your big mouth and prove to me you can actually do it. You are such a slut, who does nothing but through yourself at hot guys and instead of training." Said Hinata, without stuttering, and glare at Emi,

Everyone but Sakura were shocked as well as her father.

He couldn't believe that Sakura managed to make his daughter stop stuttering and putting herself down and became confident and bold now.

He has to know how she did it.

Ino, Ami, Suigetsu and Jugo look at Sakura and said "is this the special training you are talking about." She just nodded.

Emi is shock that the weak girl she bully, is not afraid of her anymore.

They got in position and Emi charge at Hinata.

As she forgot that Hinata , has her bloodline out and using her palms to fight Emi, who fought and glare at Hinata.

She try to hurt her, Hinata just dodge her.

She did a element Jutsu, that shock everyone except for Sakura who train her. She just nodded at Hinata.

Sasuke look at Sakura in shock, at how well she train Hinata from a late bloomer to a fully bloom girl already.

He did the right choice to fell in love with her.

Hinata move her hands in front of her, as she spit out a huge water from her mouth in front of her, making a water dragon, that went straight to the frozen in fear Emi, who doesn't know what to do in this situation. She was knocked out.

Her father is shock at how much she had improved and proud of her and made the right choice to wait for her improvement and better thank Sakura for training his daughter.

He and Hanabi went back up the Hyuga mansion.

As everyone, mostly Naruto the loudest cheer for her and finally the day has come, as Hinata talk back to Emi.

Hinata run to Sakura and hug her that she did it and thank her for teaching and training her the water Jutsu.

As she just hug her back, as Ami, Ino and the boys hug her as well. Everyone just smile at the scene.

Iruka just smile at Hinata, as she is no longer that shy girl she use to be.

He is glad that Sakura is the one who made her the person she is now.

 **"Haru vs Kiba" Said Iruka.**

"Better not to lose Bakaru, it will be so uncool." Smirk Sakura towards her cousin, as he glare at her.

"Hahaha, that's so funny Saki, **NOT**." Said Haru sarcastic.

Everyone just laugh and got used to their cousin rivalry fighting already as they heard from the teacher, that their fathers are brothers and loves to have siblings rivalry as well.

Kiba doesn't mind fighting Haru.

He thinks of him as a cool guy to hang out with and he doesn't mind Sakura as well, she's quite a beauty and fun to hang out with.

And knows they are both strong but holding half their power back, just for the chunin exam.

But he find out in the chunin exam, if he ever face one of them.

Kiba run with akamaru and made a two headed dog. As Haru just dodge and teleport in the speed of lighting, leaving cherry blossom behind.

He use sand as his element and created a shield , as Kiba went into the shield and bounced back.

Everyone is shock except for Sakura, that sand could do that. As Mariko look at Haru with a blush on her face.

Everyone knows that Mariko likes Haru since he frist walk in and all the boys in the room are jealous of him. Not only is he, smart and good looking, but quite strong as well.

Sakura and Haru pass Shikamaru IQ, who was the smartest in the class, before they came and had a IQ quite higher than the Naras, that shock everyone that day.

Haru put his hand on the ground as the ground is cover in quick sand and looks like Kiba is stuck in the sand.

 **"Winner is Haru." Said Iruka.**

Haru dispelled his element and set Kiba free and said good fight to him, as he did the same.

When they shake hand the two looks like they will get along well and becoming best friends.

 **"Karin vs Sakura" Said Iruka.**

Haru just arguing with Sakura, as she did to his battle from before.

The two girls step forward. As Sakura saw Karin is hiding something.

And Karin is nervous and knows Sakura knows she is hiding something.

She doesn't care anymore if Sakura ask her the question, as she want to get out of it already.

Suigetsu look at Karin with worry in his eyes and knows she is a fake fangirl.

As Sasuke look at Sakura, at how strong she is.

The two girls got ready to fight as Sakura said something to her.

As the fangirls especially Emi frozen in fear.

As everyone noticed this and glare at them, of how could they do this and forced Karin to do it.

"You know Karin - chan, you don't have to hide everything from us. We are here to help you. I, know you don't want to be a fangirl, but was forced into it, isn't that right." Said Sakura.

"Yea! You are right, I just don't want to make a scene or trouble my parents or made them see me as a bad girl type or made the Uzumaki clan as a laugh of. If I didn't act that way, I could of beaten Emi up already." She said.

As the fangirls especially Emi were sweating in fear, as they know Karin was not really using her full power with them and could easily defeat them.

"So, who cares what everyone think of you. All you have to do, is be yourself and don't care what other people think of you." Said Sakura with a smile.

That made Karin cry as there is someone, who believes in her and doesn't care what other people think of her. She nodded.

"I don't care who wins or lose, but after this battle can we be friends, I always wanted to be friends with you and Suigetsu." She said and blush at the last part.

Which made everyone knows with knowing looks.

They start to battle with Karin chains hitting Sakura.

As she dodge, and use petals to teleport and blow fire with her mouth making a giant dragon.

As Karin use her chain to block the fire, the two continued fighting.

As the fangirls, especially Emi saw the Karin they see now using most of her power and still holding back.

Look at her in fear , as she is stronger than them and then look at Sakura, who is holding half of her power back and is shivering of her power as well.

Sakura then open one of her eyes, that turn red.

And everyone knows knows is not a fluke, for last time.

Sasuke is thinking she is strong. A perfect match for him and the future Uchiha wife.

Sakura has fire everywhere, Karin yell hot , as the ground is cover with hot fire.

She yell give up. As everything is back to normal.

 **"Winner Sakura." Said Iruka. As him and some other kids went back to class.**

Sakura help Karin up and her to her friends, as they welcome her with open arms.

Ami, Ino, Hinata and Karin just talk about clothes and makeup.

And the boys talk about games and training.

Sakura just smile and wish there is a girl, who is the same as her **(don't worry Saki, Tenten will be shown soon and you can be with your sadistic mischievous sister soon and your other bad ass sister Temari.)**

Sakura look at Sasuke and said what are you doing here.

He just smirk at her and went close to her and whisper " _I'm waiting for you, to be my girl and call me Sasuke - kun_." She blushes red and glare at him. While he just chuckled.

Everyone who saw this tease the two. As they both blush bright red.

As Sakura being a tsundere around Sasuke , saying she doesn't like duck butt.

As Sasuke put his arms to the middle of his heart that he is hurt.

While everyone is laughing and how red Sakura is and just turn around and tch at him.

While Sasuke just laugh and hug her from behind. As she scream.

And everyone is thinking they act like a couple already.

Sora, Hanako, Haruto And Itachi are spying on them.

Haruto And Sora are giving out evil glares at Sasuke, for touching their imouto.

As Hanako just squealed at how how cute they are and Itachi who smirk at his outoto at his bold move on the girl he likes.

 **End of chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter the Genin graduation of Sakura and Haru, who is 12, time fast forward. Hana has one more year to go before she graduate. Sora is 14, Hanako age 16 and Haruto age 18.**

 **Sakura and Haru ready for their genin team and find out who is in their team and having a test as well for genin.**


	9. chapter 5

**Hi, let's get on to the story, also I forgot to mention, that Naruto is not call a monster and a demon either, since everyone loves him and can't hate such a bright hyper kid.**

 **Chapter 5 - graduation**

In Iruka class, everyone is preparing for the graduation test.

So far Ino, Shikamaru, Choji, Kiba, Satoshi, And Shino has pass and waiting for their other friends to pass.

 **"Suigetsu "**

He made a perfect water shadow clone, instead of a original shadow clone.

He pass the test anyway and got his headband as well and went and wait for the others.

 **"Karin"**

She made a perfect shadow clone anc got her headband and stood next to Suigetsu, who grin at her, as she blushes and their friends smirk at the two.

 **"Jugo"**

He pass easily and got his headband and went near Suigetsu and Karin, as he is the closest to them, than their other friends. As well with Sakura and Hinata.

 **"Hinata"**

She pass as well and got her headband and stood next to Ino, who smile at her.

 **"Naruto"**

He pass as well easily and not the Naruto you guys know, who acts stupid and dumb.

But smart and hyper. Who has fangirls screaming his name.

He stood next to Hinata and smile at her, as she blushes.

Everyone smirk at her with knowing looks.

 **"Sasuke "**

He easily made shadow clone and pass the test.

As fangirls scream his name, and he ignored them and only one girl could say his name and that is Sakura.

He stood next to Naruto, after he got his headband.

 **"Haru"**

He did four shadow clone, that is on a chunin level, but not as much as Naruto did, who has the biggest amount of shadow clones.

But the second person to overcome two shadow clone.

He got his headband and stood next to Mariko, who blush as she is next to him.

Kiba went to him and talk like best friends.

 **"Sakura"**

She did six shadow clones. The third person to make it over two and became second of the amount of shadow clone she did.

She stick her tongue out to Haru, that she beat him.

As he pouted and glare at her. But both smile as they past the test.

Everyone smile at that cute scene, except for Emi and her followers.

She got her headband and spray it red and put it on her hair as a headband.

Everyone is shock she could do it and look for Iruka.

He just said yes and it's isn't on the Ninja book that you can't recolour your headband.

Most Ninja in the past did the same with what Sakura just did.

Just like Shikamaru mother, who spray paint it pink.

She stood next to Sasuke, as there is no room to stand next to.

He just tease her that she wants to be close to him so much, she just argue and said in the tsundere voice there is no other space and it isn't like she wants to stand next to him.

Which made everyone laugh and can see that Sasuke likes Sakura since they first met her. Everyone but the fangirls that is.

They just glare at Sakura. Sasuke saw this and glare at them. Which made them shiver in fright.

The fangirls are next and every one of them fail and only got one shadow clone and they look at Naruto, Haru and Sakura, that they make it seem easy.

Maybe because they are on chunin level, that's why they could do it.

 **"Emi"**

She is surprising better than the rest of the other fangirls and did two shadow clone and pass as well.

She smirk at them, that she is one step closer to Sasuke - kun heart.

Which everyone disagreed and Sasuke glare at her. Which shock her.

They argue that he is not interested in her, but Sakura.

She ask the class who is more beautiful her or Sakura.

Everyone said Sakura, even Sasuke did. Which shock her.

 **"Ami"**

She did a shadow clone far better than Emi and did three inserted of two.

Even if they are ex best friend. They are both different.

Ami cares for people, while Emi doesn't and can see the difference, why not a lot of people like Emi and a lot like Ami better.

She has her headband and stand next to Satoshi. Who smile at her. She blushes.

Everyone knows that both of them has feelings for each other.

Emi glares at Ami in jealousy, it is always Ami that is more popular and well like than her.

Even some boys like her, but didn't make the move. As she was taken by Satoshi.

 **Time skip putting into teams**

 **"Team 1"**

"Emi Wakamatsu "

"Random boy"

"Fangirl "

Emi scream that she is no where near Sasuke - kun.

"That is decided by the Hokage and you are dead last in the class, while the two are more smarter than you." Said Iruka.

Everyone laugh as she jump back to her seat in embarrassment.

 **"Team 2"**

"Sena Murashi"

"Ami Wakataru"

"Satoshi Kanzaki"

Satoshi glare at his love rival, as he smirk at him.

Ami blushes as she is in the same team as Satoshi.

 **"Team 3"**

"Mariko"

"Random boy"

"Haru Haruto"

When Marino heard she is with Haru she felt excited and happy. And blushes as well, Haru reacted the same as Mariko.

 **"Team 4"**

"Random boy"

"Fan girl"

"Random girl"

 **"Team 5"**

"Random girl"

"Random boy "

"Random boy"

 **"Team 6"**

"Fangirl"

"Random boy"

"Fangirl "

 **"Team 7"**

"Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze"

"Sakura Haruno"

"Sasuke Uchiha"

When Sakura heard this, she glare at Sasuke, as she is in the same team as him.

While he just smirk at her and glad it's her in the team and not some stupid Fangirl in his team.

Everyone mostly fangirls and fanboys scream in disappointment.

Naruto look at the two in amusement and can see it in their eyes, that they both love each other, even if they won't admit it.

 **"Team 8"**

"Kiba Inuzuka"

"Hinata Hyuga"

"Shino Aburame"

Hinata doesn't mind her team, but wish it's Naruto and Sakura.

 **"Team 9"**

"Suigetsu Hozuki"

"Karin Uzumaki "

"Jugo"

Karin and Suigetsu blush as they are in the same time.

While Jugo smirk at the two love birds.

 **"Team 10"**

"Shikamaru Nara"

"Ino Yamanaka "

"Choji Akimichi"

Shikamaru And Ino look at each other, as they both have crushes on each other.

While Choji look at them with knowing looks.

Every team except for team 7, walk out with their sensei's.

Naruto wants to prank his sensei, for being late.

While Sakura and Sasuke argued that a Jonin won't fell for it.

A, silver hair guy with a mask walk in, as the dusk hit him on the head.

Naruto is rolling on the ground laughing hard.

Sakura snickering And Sasuke chuckling.

The sensei just said he hates them and would met them on the roof. And he poof away.

Naruto And Sasuke race each other , who would be first.

Sakura just sight at the two and disappeared with cherry blossom petals.

She appears next to Kakashi, who looks at her with shock and widen eyes.

The two boys rush in and keeps pushing each other.

But when they saw Sakura, they were shock at how did she appear before them, when she went out last.

They all sat down, with Sakura in the middle and two boys on either side of her.

"Okay, tell me about yourself, what you like, what you dislike, your hobbie and your dream or goal." Said Kakashi.

"Why! Don't you go first sensei, this is your punishment for being late." Said Sakura, as he look at her with widen eyes.

"Yea! You look like a suspicious person." Agree Naruto.

 **"Who me! Well okay! My name is Kakashi Hatake, I like a lot of things and dislike a lot over things. My hobby, I don't need to tell you. My dream is none of your business." He said.**

The three sweat drop and thinks "all he told us was just his name."

"Your turn with the blonde hair." Said Kakashi, as Naruto glare at him.

 **"Hi my name is Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I like ramen, Hinata - chan, Sakura - chan"**

Sasuke growl at Naruto as he said his Sakura name.

Kakashi watch Sasuke reaction, when Naruto says Sakura.

He smile at the young love Sasuke and Sakura are having.

 **"I hate fangirls, waiting for ramen to be cook. People who call me a monster or demon. Sasuke - Teme. My dream is to be the hokage and make a name for myself and not just the hokage son. Hobbies Making pranks" said Naruto,**

Kakashi look at his determination and nodded at him. That he is growing up.

"You next with the chicken hair." Said Kakashi.

Sasuke glare at Kakashi for the name he just said.

 **"Hn! My name is Sasuke Uchiha. I like my aniki, tomato's and ..."**

Looks at Sakura, as everyone except for Sakura look at each other with knowing looks. Sakura just look at him to finish.

 **"I hate fangirls, Naruto - dobu, people who compare me to my brother. My dream is to be an ANBU and surpass my brother and get acknowledged by my father. And hobbies training I guess. Said Sasuke.**

Kakashi look at Sasuke with a smile and nodded.

"Your turn pinkie." Said Kakashi.

She just glare at him for calling her pinkie.

 **"My name is Sakura Haruno"**

When Kakashi heard the name Haruno, he was shock that he has a Haruno on his team.

He heard from the others who had a Haruno on their team, were really strong and pass the team test easily.

He has to see if it's true then.

 **"I like dangos, my family, messing with Haru and teasing Haruto - nii san. I hate annoying people, fangirls and fanboys. People who made fun of my hair colour and forehead. My hobby is pranks, taking pictures of people for blackmailing. (The boys shiver at that) My dream is to protect my love ones, and be the strongest Kunoichi alive. Just like Tsunade." She said seriously.**

The three boys look at her with a smile.

 **"And also I dislike Uchiha." Said Sakura in a tsundere voice. Can't help but add the last part.**

"Aww, you don't mean that Sakura. I'm hurt." Said Sasuke making a fake hurt sound.

She blushes red and glare at him. As he smirk at her.

Kakashi watch them in amusement.

"Okay we are going to have a bell test." Said Kakashi.

"Why are there only two bells" said Naruto

"Because one of you might go back to the academy." He said.

Sasuke and Naruto gulp except for Sakura, who didn't reacted at all.

Kakashi look at her and might she already figure it out already.

"Let's start" said Kakashi. As the three genie hide in the bush.

Sakura pull Sasuke and Naruto down. They look at her puzzled.

"Let's work together, why do you think they have three genin in a team and two bells only. They are testing our teamwork skills. Are you willing to work with me. Naru - Naru, Uchiha." Said Sakura.

"Oh, I see now. I am willing to work with you Sakura - chan." Said Naruto.

"Hn! Under one condition, if you call me Sasuke - kun, I will." He said smirking at her blushing face.

"Slyly " is what Naruto is thinking right now.

"Ugh! Fine, um... S - S - S - S - Sasuke - kun." Said Sakura turning red and turning away.

He just smile at her and turn her to face him.

She just tch at him and he laugh as the three start their plan.

"Wonder where my three genin are at." Said Kakashi looking around. With his book in his hand.

He can feel Naruto and Sasuke chakra, but not Sakura.

Naruto and Sasuke came out And fight him together.

Which shock him for a bit. That they are fighting together.

As he was fighting the two and wondering where is Sakura.

He felt something move in his pocket and saw Sakura have the bell, as she quietly sneak behind him as he is fighting.

He felt this is a different team, from all his previous team. This one knows more about teamwork.

"Okay you all pass and know about teamwork."

"We will start our mission tomorrow." He said. And disappear.

"Where are we supposed to met and what time. Bakakashi didn't tell us." Said Sakura.

As the three sighted. Naruto wave bye to the two and went to grab some ramen. On the way he met Hinata there and invited her. As she blushes and nodded.

Sasuke and Sakura are walking together. She said something that shock him.

"I, think you have gain my trust now Uchiha . I'll call you Sasuke from now on." She said.

"What about the kun, you haven't fallen for me yet. But mark my words. I'll make you fall in love with me soon." He said.

"Yea I'll see about that." She said.

As they both separate and went to their own way to their mansion.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and feel free to vote and comment below.**

 **The next one is team 7 and team 3 mission together. To the land of waves. It will be a bit different from the original mission in the anime. I slightly change it a bit. But feel free to check it out.**

 **Satoshi has blue hair with red and gold eyes. While Ami has purple hair and silver black eyes.**

 **Emi the bitch has green hair, orange eyes.**

 **And you will find out who is the random boy in the team with Mariko and Haru.**


	10. Chapter 6

**Okay you might be wondering who is the random boy in team 3 with Mariko and Haru.**

 **His name is Shouta, he has black hair and purple eyes. He is quite handsome and has fangirls as well. But he already has a girlfriend and loves her as well. He is quite mysterious and hard to approach.**

 **Chapter 6 - Team 7 and 3 first mission**

Team seven are waiting for Kakashi in team seven training grounds.

"Okay team lets go to the hokage tower." Said Kakashi for once in time.

Shock by his team that he is early got once. He just sweat drop.

They reached to the Hokage tower and saw team 3 there.

When Sakura and Haru saw each other they started to fight again.

As everyone sweat drop and saw Naruto fighting with Sasuke.

"Hahaha, your interesting Sakura - chan. Haru - Aho, your cousin is pretty interesting." Said Shouta.

Everyone stop and look at the third member of team 3.

Sasuke started to glare at Shouta.

"Okay everyone. Team 7 and team 3 you are having a mission together, a escort mission. You two can come in now." Said Minato.

Two people came through the door. A girl and boy their age.

The girl has blue hair and brown eyes, her hair is short in the front and long in the back. She is pretty.

She look through the room, until her eyes landed on Shouta and Haru, who are her type. Sasuke is hot, but she is not into Emo and can see he loves the pink hair girl.

Mariko just clutch her fists tight as she saw the girl look at Haru.

Shouta just chuckled at her and pat her head as in a brotherly way.

This made Haru glare at him. As Sakura watch her cousin in amusement and saw him finally having a girl he likes now.

The boy has black hair and blue eyes. His hair reach to his neck and has a V bang in the front of his hair. He is handsome as well.

His eyes land on Sakura and think she is cute and suit him the best.

Sasuke just scowl at him. While Naruto try to calm him down.

"You have to escort Aoi and Ai back to the lands of waves ok." Said Minato.

As both team nodded and went and head out to go to the land of waves with their client.

On the way Aoi and Ai keep flirting with Haru and Sakura. As Mariko And Sasuke try not to kill them.

As they are walking they encountered some low level rogue nin to hand over the two.

Team 7 and 3 fight them off, as the two girls protect their client.

As they went further ahead. They encounter two ex hunter who is working for Gaku.

The sensei ask them to stay back, since he the two hunter nin are A - class level.

The two sensei notices that this mission is a A - rank mission.

They ask the genin to go back.

But Sakura and Haru argue that they want to finish this mission. Alive or not, they will not abandon their client and ask the others to go back.

Sasuke said to Sakura, that she is not doing it alone. As Naruto Said he is not leaving them.

Mariko said to Haru, that she wont let him fight for himself. While Shouta said to Haru that he should not be cool and leave him out.

The two sensei's look at each other and think if they made the right choice.

Both teams fight and protect their client from the two hunter nin.

They beaten them and felt something wrong, as it's too easy to beat the two.

They reach to the land of waves and started to stay there for a bit.

As they felt that the two hunter nin are still alive.

The sensei took their genin for a tree climbing exercise.

They explain what the chakra is and demonstrate how to climb it with your feet.

Naruto and Sasuke race each other to the top, but fell down and keep trying.

Kakashi is thinking that Sasuke pour too much chakra and Naruto pout too little chakra.

Shouta And Mariko try and did the same as Naruto and Sasuke did before.

Their sensei is thinking that Mariko pour too less of chakra and Shouta too much Chakra.

They are wondering where is Haru and Sakura.

They saw the two Harunos walk on the tree with their feet easily and walk up to the top and sit on the brunch.

They glare at each other, that they are first.

The other Genins looks shock and awe at the two.

The sensei said the two has perfect control of their chakra.

The other working hard. Haru offers his team some help to get yo the top.

As Sakura did the same to her team and act tsundere to Sasuke still.

Everyone laugh and watch them complete it in one day.

They got ready for the fight and mange to win and kill Gaku as the two hunter nin thank them.

Aoi and Ai made a name for the bridge.

It's call the "Team 7 and Team 3 Haruno bridge."

The two team went back and reported to the hokage that they complete the mission.

Everyone went home. As Haru and Sakura are walking together home. As they live in the same mansion with their clan.

They went to an unknown place. That nobody knows. It has a Jutsu as well and keeps non Harunos from entering.

The place is full with spring blossoms and other flowers as well.

The two did a Jutsu and put their hands on the ground.

As everything is rumbling and out came a huge golden mansion, with cherry blossom trees around it and with a big water fountain. With the Haruno sign on the gate . They enter, as the door is automatically open for them and recognise their face and hair.

As they enter the mansion everyone welcomes them back home.

As Kazaya pat his son Haru back and Kazaki hug his daughter Sakura. And both let go.

Haruto race forward and hug Sakura. As she dodge him. He is fake crying, to why she dodge him.

Sora And Hanako just sight at their oldest brother. Haruto saw the two and try to hug them both. As they dodge barely in time. He is crying why they hate him. As his siblings tease him.

Everyone laugh and hot used to how Haruto acts already.

Hana hug her brother Haru, as he hugs her back as well.

 **End of chapter I hope you like it.**

 **The chunin exam is coming next.**

 **Also Mizuka, Yuki, Yuriko And Makoto are going to appear in the next chapter.**

 **The ocs that I Said was going to be later appear, Well they are going to appear in the next chapter.**

 **Aren't you happy imouto** **Sparkling_Jhiyo**

 **Please comment and vote and tell me how this book is going so far.**

 **Also merry Christmas everyone.**


	11. Chapter 7

**Hello like I said before Mizuka and Yuriko from the Susanowa clan and Yuki from the Akihana clan and Makoto from the Suzuki clan, are now going to appear now.**

 **The Susanowa clan mostly use water, ice, snow and frost element. Any element to do with water related, like liquid. They are good with water. And are from the village of mists.**

 **The Akihana clan use mostly fire, snow, ice, poison flowers and red fire flowers and can turn into a fire glass shadow clone. Also from the land of mists.**

 **The Suzuki clan use shadow string and fire string. That absorb chakra and when they touch water they level up. They are from the land of mists as well.**

 **Ps. Yuki And Mizuka are together as well Makoto and Yuriko as well.**

 **Chapter 7 - prepare for chunin exam.**

The hokage are having a meeting with each Genin team.

"Where is my rival Kakashi." Said Gai.

Everyone sighed and got used to late excuse.

He came through the window and made out a excuse that he is helping a black cat.

They all just sight. Minato ask if any of their teams want to be nominated.

Kakashi And Gai said their team.

Everyone is pretty shock by Kakashi, but not Gai as his genin team is strong. But surprise by Kakashi still.

They know his team has the youngest Uchiha and the hokage son, but what about the girl, they don't really know is she a fangirl or not.

He reveal that the female in his team is a Haruno. The youngest of the siblings as well.

They were shock as he got one of them.

But some are not shock because they got a Haruno in there team as well. Like Sora And Haru for an example.

Once the meeting is over they all went and informed their genin.

"Are you sure that Sakura - chan house is this way, teme." Said Naruto.

"Hn" Sasuke nodded. Walking through the blossom trees.

Both got blocked by a forced and can't see it.

Sakura came out and said sorry for coming late, Sora And Haru right behind her going to their teams and said bye to Sakura. As she nodded.

They go through the forced barrier and the mansion disappear.

The two boys were disappointed that they didn't really see it clearly.

"Hehe, you think is that easy to see my clan mansion **.** " Said Sakura laughing at the boys misfortune **.**

"Yea..." both boys said blushing.

They went to train and met Kakashi, there. While they are walking they bump into four people.

They got up and said sorry, as did the four people.

"Sorry! We weren't watching where we are going." Said Sakura, helping them up.

"No worries, we weren't watching either." Said the girl with icy blue hair, tie in a twin tail and has gold eyes.

"If Mi - chan say so. And you two boys better not look at my girlfriend or check her out. She's mine." Said a boy, with silver white hair and red eyes, his yandere mode is showing.

The blue hair girl just calm her boyfriend down and kiss him. As he calms down and kiss her back. Before breaking the kiss.

Everyone around them blush and has an awkward smile. Looking at the couple.

Naruto and Sasuke sweatdrop and nodded, to what the silver boy said.

"If, onee - sama say so. I, won't forgive you if you hit on my onee - sama. Only Yu - kun, can be my onee - sama, boyfriend and my brother in law. But the pink hair girl, looks cool to hang out with. I, don't know about you two boys though." Said a girl with blonde hair and little tips of pink in the bottom of her hair, she has blue eyes.

Sakura just smile at her, while the boys nodded and has a bit of glare to her.

"Wahhh, I'm scared onee - sama, Mako - kun, why are those two boys glaring at me." She said hiding behind the blue hair girl.

"Oi! You punks, you scared of my Yuri - chan. Don't fall in love with her or Mizuka - san. She'll be my sister in law." Said a boy with red hair and gold eyes. And looks like a bad boy too.

They all nodded. And start to introduce themselves to the four people.

"Sorry, I'm Sakura, this is Naruto with the blonde and Sasuke with the duck butt." She said.

"It's not a duck butt, Sakura." Pouted Sasuke, as he went near her anc put his arms around her.

The two boys sighted in relief that he is not interested in their girlfriends.

"Don't put your arms around me. It's not like I don't hate it, but don't put your arms around me still." She said in a Tsundere voice.

"Hahaha, isn't this how you act like Mizuka with Yuki, when you first met and made her feel for you." Said the red hair boy.

"Yea, your right." He said.

"Ano, you're dattebayo..." question Naruto.

"Oh, sorry about that. I'm Mizuka from the land of mists." Said the blue hair girl.

"I'm Yuki, also from the land of mists and Mizuka boyfriend." Said the boy with silver hair.

"Hey ya, I'm Yuriko, also from the land of mists and Mizuka youngest sister." Said the girl with blonde hair.

"Yo, I'm Makoto, also from the land of mists and Yuriko boyfriend." Said the red head boy.

"Nice to meet you, are you here for the chunin exam coming tomorrow." Said Sakura.

The four nodded. And came early to find a hotel to book. The three nodded.

"How are you guys." Said Sasuke.

"I'm 14, same with Yuki, while Mako is 12 and I'm 12 as well." Said Yuriko.

"Ahhh,you the same age as my brother Sora And Yui - chan." Said Sakura to Mizuka and Yuki.

"And you two are the same as us." Said Naruto to both Yuriko and Makoto.

The two groups just said bye and will meet in the Chunin exam and see if they face each other or not.

Sakura, Naruto and Sasuke just reach to the training grounds and meg by Kakashi, who is early and waiting for his team.

The three genin look at each other and said the excuse that Kakashi always did.

He sweat drop and started to train for the upcoming chunin ect, happening tomorrow.

 **End of chapter**

 **Merry Christmas everyone and I hope you like the story so far.**

 **So Mizuka, Yuki, Yuriko And Makoto finally appears.**

 **Next chapter meeting the sand siblings and the two Kurosawa twins and Takeshi.**


	12. Chapter 8

**Hi this is another chapter. This time team seven first meeting the sand siblings. But not Sakura, as her clan is from there.**

 **Chapter 8 - meeting the sand siblings**

Team seven, except for Kakashi are walking around the area.

"I want ramen, let's go Sakura - chan, teme," said Naruto, as he drag his two teammates.

They both sight and look at each other. As Sakura turn around fast, hiding her blush. As Sasuke smirk at her and held her hand, she slap it away, being the tsundere she is. He just chuckle at her.

They bumped into three people on the way.

"Watch where you'd going brats." Said the one with purple makeup on. **(Kankuro - it's not makeup, big war paint).**

"Hn, why don't you." Said Sasuke, annoyed.

As Naruto and the purple paint boy went head to head arguing.

The girl just sight. As the red hair boy just observed the two boys. But when it land on Sakura.

He seem shock and went towards her. Everyone stop what they are doing and look at where the red haired boy is going.

Sasuke glare at him, for going towards his love interest.

The red hair boy did something that shock them.

He hug Sakura and she hug him back. Sasuke glare turn murder now.

His siblings gasped and knew who Sakura is now and know why she seem so familiar to them.

"Panda - chan, Tem - chan and doll - kun, I miss you." Said Sakura hugging the three.

"Cherry, Saki, pinky." Said the three and hug her back as well.

Sasuke and Naruto looks shock at to how they knew their teammate.

"Um.. I hate to ruined your reunion, but who the -" Naruto got cut of by Sasuke.

"Fucking hell are they," He said impatient.

"You know how my clan was in Suna. Well, I met the three of them in Suna and we got along well." She said, as the three siblings just said hi.

"This is Gaara, the one tail beast just like you Naru. He is a jinchuuriki." Said Sakura.

"Huh you too." Said Gaara a bit shock, that he met another one who is the same as him.

"Yep, I got the nine tail beast." Said Naruto.

They both nodded and smile at each other. And started to talk about their tail beast and how they act as well.

Everyone smile at the scene.

"This is Kankuro, do you still wear makeup or play with dolls still." Said Sakura mischief.

He just playful glare at her and laugh sarcastically. As Temari laugh at him.

"And this is Temari, my bestie in Suna." Said Sakura.

As Temari hug Sakura and she did too.

"This is Naruto and Sasuke , my teammates." She said. As they all said hi to each other.

Before anyone could speak. Temari got tackle by a blur of blonde. And two more walking behind the blur.

"Temari - chan, I missed you so much. Why didn't you wait for me, when you got out of Suna." Said the blur.

"Get off me you, baka." She said blushing.

"Sorry for my twin brother, Mari - chan." Said one of the people behind the blur.

"Yea, we couldn't stop him in time." Said the one next to her.

"Ohh! You have a boyfriend Temari - chan. Why didn't you tell me." Said Sakura.

"No, I don't, He is just ah, um... friend, yea." She said. As everyone is not convinced.

"Oh, your the Sakura that the siblings keep talking about right. Well, I'm Riku, Temari soon to be boyfriend." He said cocky.

She blushes and hit him on the head. As everyone watch in amusement.

"Hi, I'm Riku twin. I'm Rika, he is older than me by a minute and we both are the same age as Temari. Meaning age 14." She said.

"Hi I'm Takeshi, Rika boyfriend also the same age as the two twins." He said.

"Ohhh, the same age as Sora - nii san." Said Sakura.

"Ohhh, Sora How is he still as lazy before." Said Kankuro.

"Yep, but he is also in the chunin exam, if you get to fight him that is" She said. As he smirk and nodded.

Naruto and Sasuke introduce them self and all of them got along.

They said bye to each other and would met in the chunin exam.

They nodded. As team seven saw Riku keep flirting and coming close to Temari, who keep pushing him away and try to ignore him. Which didn't work and just let him, held her hand.

They watch in amuse. As Naruto came up with a conclusion.

"They act like you two" Said Naruto.

"Don't be stupid " Said Sakura blushing.

"He right about that blossom." Said Sasuke hugging her. As she try to push him away.

"Ah! I forgot, my parents wants you and Naru yo have dinner with us, since they know your parents and can trust you with some of our secret. So want to come." Said Sakura as both of them nodded.

They follow to Sakura to her mansion. As there is nothing there.

She did a Jutsu and her mansion appear. They look both shock and awe at the Haruno clan house.

They saw a field of blossom trees, and there is a large gate that said **"HARUNO"** on it and when the door open they saw a big mansion, with a pool as well.

They enter the gate, as she held both of their hands. Sasuke was blushing and enter the building.

As the genjutsu was on. As the people from the outside can't see the mansion, but it's still there.

Sasuke and Naruto saw their parents with their siblings and cousin inside as well.

They start to eat and talk about their day, work and training.

Everyone in the room can see Sasuke has been looking at Sakura the whole time. Which made them smirk. Except for Kazaki and Haruto the father and elder brother, who are both overprotective.

But when Fugaku and Itachi said something to them, they both glare at them.

As the four start to fight.

As everyone is thinking like father like son.

As everyone laugh at the scene in front of them.

 **End of chapter, I hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter meeting team Gai.**

 **And Sakura finally met a girl who has the same hobbies as her and they began the mischievous sadistic sister team.**

 **As everyone that day felt doom is coming for them faster than they through.**

 **Orochimaru And kabuto are not bad guys, as well as the Akatsuki.**

 **But a different sounds leader, who will be later on revealed.**

 **I, don't want to spoil it now, but wait for it to come.**


	13. Chapter 9

**Hi this is another chapter of team seven meeting team Gai.**

 **Let's start the chapter now**

 **Chapter 9 - meeting team Gai.**

Team seven were about to enter the chunin exam until Sakura found out it was a genjutsu and is only the second level.

She fight of the two guards, who made it and said they pass. As they went to the third floor.

With other genin whispering. About them.

They got stop by team Gai. As Neji ask for Sasuke name.

"What your name, pretty youthful girl." Said Lee in a good guy stand.

She twitch and sweatdrop a bit of his thick eyebrows and green tight suit he wore.

Sasuke clutch his fists, that many guy is after the girl he wants as his, he better make his move fast now.

"Umm..." Said Sakura.

Before he could talk he got hit by a the girl in his team,

"Enough Lee! Can't you see she's uncomfortable, and sorry about that. He may be weird but he is a good guy." She said.

"Nice to see you again, Sakura - san and thanks for making Hinata - sama confident and and brave now." Said Neji.

"No problem, because she always talk about her cousin all the time which is you." She said.

"That's nice. But she always say that you want a girl that has the same hobby as you and not always her and the other girls, who likes to shop. She wish you find her fast. So we all can hang out. What hobbies do you even like." Said Neji.

"Yes I do, want a girl like that. I love weapons, dangos, pranks, messing and blackmailing people, torturing the enemy's." She said.

"Sadist " thinks everyone.

"Sounds familiar " through Neji and Lee. Looking at Tenten.

"Oh my gosh, we are like that same. I finally found a girl. Who is not girly and a fangirl, or didn't care what other people think of her." Said the girl in team Gai.

"You are.." Said Sakura exciting.

"Ah. The name Tenten. I love pranks, weapons, messing with fangirls , love to hear enemy begging and I love Chinese buns." She said.

As Sakura and Tenten look at each other and smile at each other.

They did a pose and looks like they are partners in crime and sister from the scene everyone is looking at.

"We are the mischievous sadistic sisters" they both said.

"Sakura" as she did a devil smile and a back to back position and a peace sign as well.

"And Tenten" as she is back to back to Sakura, also doing a peace sign. As she has a devil smile as well.

Neji And Sasuke blushes and sweat drop at the two, who looks like the were already sisters.

The two team are getting along and waiting for the exam to start.

Mostly the two girls are talking about training, pranks and weapons.

While the quiet one Sasuke and Neji are having a glare battle.

As Naruto talk with the girls and their pranks.

Lee continue to do his youthful training.

"Saku - chan" Said ?

 **End of chapter**

 **Who could that mysterious person be.**

 **\- sound nin**

 **\- Hinata**

 **\- her siblings**

 **Choose an answer for the next one the start of chapter.**


	14. Chapter 10

**If you guess Hina chan you are right.**

 **So let's just start the chapter**

 **Chapter 10 - chunin part 1**

"Saku - chan" Said the person behind the two teams.

They turn around and find out it was Hinata and her team.

"Hina - chan" Said Sakura hugging her and bringing her to Tenten as the three got along.

"Hey guys" Said Kiba. As he and Shion came to the gang.

"Sakura" Said Ino hugging her and Hinata. As she introduce herself to Tenten as she did the same as well.

Tenten started to tease Ino about she doesn't look like the girl who would train, but to like to shop and make her looks pretty.

Ino glare at her that she likes to train and loves shopping, and a bit of her looks.

"Then when we face each other let's try it out." Smirk Tenten.

"You won't regret it" Said Ino.

"Troublesome" Said Shikamaru coming up them.

Here is a little secret of Shikamaru, you don't know. He has a crush on Ino, since they were little but won't admit it.

Choji went up towards them with Shikamaru.

All of Konoha 12 are together.

"Yo, Saki" Said Sora with his teammates, Yui and Shin. Walking towards his sister.

"Hey, Tenten. How's my imouto doing." Said Shin. Patting her hair. As she glare at her elder brother.

Neji And Lee are both shock, because they never knew she has a sibling and only met her parents that's all.

"Stop it Shin - nii san." Whine Tenten. As that shock them even more.

Sakura and Ino pat her back and know how she feel with their older siblings.

"Hey guys" Said Suigetsu coming up to the big group with his team Karin and Jugo.

Karin went to the girls, as they welcome her and she introduced herself to Tenten. As she did the same as well.

"Don't tell me Haru Team is next." Said Kiba sarcastic.

"Hey Saki, Kiba" Said Haru with his team Mariko and Shouta. Team 3 came over to them.

"Oh, you made it as well Haru" Said both Sora And Sakura.

As he nodded and went towards Kiba.

"Saki" yell Temari as she hug Sakura, with her siblings behind her as well Riku, Rika And Takeshi.

Temari join the girls. With Rika and all have things in common as the other join the boys and have things in common as well.

"Keep it down" Said Kabato coming from the bush.

As the others get to know him better and knows he has a info cards.

"Who do you want me to check" he said.

"Sakura, Sora, And Haru Haruno." Said everyone. As the three Said Harunos sweat drop.

He got the info card three of them out. As everyone crowded around him to check and shock at what they just saw.

 **Name: Sora Haruno**

 **Age: 14**

 **Sensei: Kushina Namikaze**

 **Team: 5**

 **Teammates: Shin and Yui**

 **Missions: D - Ranks = 20, C - Ranks = 15, B - Ranks = 8, A - Ranks = 5, S - Ranks = 4**

 **Name: Sakura Haruno**

 **Age: 12**

 **Sensei: Kakashi Hatake**

 **Team: 7**

 **Teammates: Naruto and Sasuke.**

 **Missions: D - Rank = 34, C - Ranks = 12, B - Ranks = 8, A - Ranks = 6, S - Ranks = 5**

 **Name: Haru Haruno**

 **Age: 12**

 **Sensei: Anko**

 **Team: 3**

 **Teammates: Mariko and Shouta**

 **Missions: D - Ranks = 39, C - Ranks = 20, B - Ranks = 9, A - Ranks = 5, S - Ranks = 5**

Everyone looks shock at that info and even their own teammates didn't know about it.

Kabuto looks bshock and see if they are really a genin, but they are more of a Jonin level.

He look at his cards again of their teammates and shock to find out it's not the same.

When their teammates and everyone else looks at it and is a bit shock.

"How did you do so many mission, of B, A, And S Ranks, when we didn't " Said everyone mostly their teammates.

"We live in Suna before right. We were given a lot of missions when we were there" the three Said , as everyone understood how Suna works.

"Give us the info cards " Said some sound nin. Pulling a punch near Kabato.

As everyone waited for the impact, but was shock to see the three Harunos blocking by one hand.

They stop the sound nin with one hand and nearly open their blood limits.

"It's good to see you again, Sora, Haru, Sakura - hime. Or should I say the bloody demon three. But if Hana - chan, Hanako and Haruto are here, you full siblings and cousins name world be the monster demon six." Said Akkiko the leader.

Everyone is wondering what they are talking about. As the siblings and cousin just glare at him of their past nickname.

That made people admire them, as they always help people in trouble.

Before they could talk, Ibiki came to start the test.

"We'll deal with you if we face each other." The three Said, glaring at them.

As he just smirk and said looking forward to it with his sound nin and walk away.

By the way he is not the leader of the the sound nin. But he is just a sidekick of the real leader. Who will be shown later on.

Everyone went into the room and sat in the sit they were assigned with.

Sakura is on the middle of Shouta and Yui. Which Sasuke glare at Shouta.

Hinata sat next to Naruto and Jugo.

Ino is behind Shikamaru and next to Mariko.

Tenten is behind Ino, with Temari on one side and Gaara on the other side.

Karin is next to Shion, and next to him is Choji and on the other side is Suigetsu.

Sasuke is behind Sakura, with Neji next to him and Kiba on the other side.

Shin is behind Tenten and next to him is Lee, and on the other side is Haru.

"Answer these questions and if I catch you cheating, your out of the room. If one cheats the rest of your team will go as well and I have well keen eyes." Said Ibiki with scary aura that scared some genins.

Most of the genin know these answers, which is cheating.

The only ones who didn't cheat are the Harunos, and know the answer as well.

Sakura and Sasuke look at big worry for Naruto, because he didn't have some special eyes, except for Kurama.

But they were both wrong. Naruto talk to the fox in his mind for answers.

As it grunts in annoyance and was bored as well and might just well help the boy.

But at least he is better than his mother.

His mother Kushina, who was the preview Jinkurichi. She was so scary that she scared him to deaf.

It's near the tenth question and Ibiki ask if anyone wants to leave.

A few did with their teammates. But a huge lot was left.

"Yo Ibiki, what's with this year chunin, there is a huge lot of them in here. Are you being a softy know." Said Anko from the window to the front.

"No! It's just this year is more smarter and come in front of the door, like a normal person," he said.

"Who cares about that, I'll make it lesser it down in just a sec." She said.

As everyone follow her out to the next test.

But both Anko and Ibiki didn't miss the smirk on the three Harunos face and know they were the ones who did something.

 **Omake**

When Ibiki is picking the exam paper up and look at it all with smirk and shock shown on his face.

He saw on each and single paper with three group of words written on it. Come to think of it, this happen before twice in fact, first Haruto, second Hanako and now these three.

( **Sora - bold,** _Sakura - italics,_ Haru - underline)

 **"For the last question. Do Not raised you hand. OR I WILL FUCKING MURDER YOU IN YOU SLEEP"**

 _" Please this is for your own good. If you do raised your hand. I'LL HUNT YOU IN YOUR SLEEP AND TORTURE YOU SLOWLY."_

" You will listen and better listen to us. If you don't there will be some punishment for you. I WILL GET MY AXE AND CHAINSAW READY , AND KILL YOU IN YOUR SLEEP DO WATCH OUT IF YOU DON'T LISTEN TO WHAT WE SAY,"

 _ **Sign S. H. S. HN**_

 **(** **If you know the answer to who sign it. Please tell me or guess it. If you can)**

He shook his head in amusement. And no wonder that most genin, well everyone shiver in fright and didn't put their hands up or get up.

It's cause of these three devils.

Anko came and look over his shoulder and laughter out loud, with Kakashi next to her and Kushina as well. Since they are the sensei of the three Harunos.

"T - That's hilarious, of what Haru and his cousins did." Laugh Anko rolling on the floor, of what his student Haru did.

"Hahaha, OMG, I got to tell Mikoto - chan and Chiharu - chan of what my student, Sora did. This is the most funniest exam ever taken." Laugh Kushina rolling on the floor with Anko.

"Hehe. This is quite the funniest exam ever taken in history. OMG, What Sakura did is funny. And it's hard to get me fully laughing. " Laugh Kakashi holding his stomach at what his student Sakura did.

Ibiki look at them in disbelief, as their students are trying to kill everyone in their sleep. And here the three sensei's are laughing.

Well he just chuckle and laugh as well. As this year is something.

And it gets interesting with the a Harunos.

From three different directions. The said three sneezes.

Sasuke just laugh at Sakura at how I'm lady like she sneezes.

She just growl at him and stick close to Naruto. Who watch them in amusement and knows Sasuke likes Sakura.

He just want to tease him a bit and hug Sakura. What a cruel guy Sasuke is.

Who just glare at Naruto and bought Sakura close to him.

While Yui was worry for Sora. As he just pat her head and said he is okay, she just blushes.

Shin just tease them as they both blushes and chase Shin around.

Mariko just look at Haru and just yell someone is talking about him and he bet it's Sakura.

She just shake her head, when someone talks about him he always say Sakura. It might be someone else.

Shouta just said how uncool of him to blame his pretty cousin.

As Haru just chase him as Shouta just laugh. And Mariko laugh at them and run after her teammates.

 **End of chapter 10**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter the second part of the chunin exam the forest of death.**

 **And no Orochimaru won't appear he is good here.**


	15. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, this is another chapter of the chunin exam the second part.**

 **So no more talking and let's start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 11 - chunin exam part two**

"Okay midgets, are you ready for the forest of death." Said Anko.

"What's that" Said someone.

"A test if you can come back alive. You can quit now if you want." She said, with a sadist smirk.

As most teams shiver at the thought of death.

"So here is how it works. You and your team have to travel for one week to get the scroll of heaven and earth and come back to the Hokage tower as the checkpoint." She said. As everyone nodded.

"So watch out for traps and beasts." She said.

"So are you ready." Most of them nodded.

But some of the team quit straight away and left the area and not wanting to continue.

But still there are a lot of teams left.

As she said start. Every team race forwards inside the forest to find a heaven or earth scroll.

Team seven are looking for the scroll of the opposite side, where everyone else went.

"Watch your surroundings, Naru - Naru, Sasuke." Said Sakura. As both boys nodded.

Sasuke use his eyes and found the heaven scroll and protecting it as well.

They have to fight of some teams, who wants the scroll.

The other teams found some scrolls as well.

Like team 5, which is Sora's team, who found the earth scroll.

Haru, Team 3, found a heaven scroll.

Team Gai found the earth scroll, team 10 found a earth scroll, team 8 found a heaven scroll, and team 9 found a heaven scroll as well.

Team 7 encounter some beast along the way.

Sasuke carry the scroll, with a bag, and put the scroll inside and carry it over his shoulder, to fight the beast.

"What do we do now, Sakura." Said Sasuke, normally he calls her cherry blossom, but they are in a serious exam now.

"Naruto you can use lighting Jutsu and shadows clones right." She said , as he nodded.

Sasuke felt jealous for a bit, before acting like nothing happened.

"Go and use your shadow clone with your lighting and wind Jutsu and surrounded the beast. As for you Sasuke, go and use your clan fire Jutsu, as Naruto weaken it. After that I'll do the final move." She said and the two boys nodded.

Naruto ran and did fast hand signs, as hundreds of shadow clones Naruto appear holding wind in one hand and lighting in another hand.

They all race forward and go around the beast and hit the beast, with their lighting and wind Jutsu.

As it growls in pain, it is weakening down for a bit.

She look at Sasuke, as he nodded.

He prepared his clan fire Jutsu and went to the beast And below a big fire from his mouth.

As it screams in pain and fell down , weak on its knees.

"Sakura/ Sakura - chan" they both said. As she nodded.

She use elegant cherry blossom dance.

As all the petal around her turn blue and went towards the beast, in one big group, as the water is soaked on the beast.

It then turn yellow, that shocked the beast, as it growls weakly, and it turns icy blue, as the beast turn into ice.

The two boys were shock of her elegant cherry blossom dance and the power behind it.

The beast turn into dust and the light appear and they saw the earth scroll.

They found both scroll in one day and thank themselves, for going the right way. And not going the other way, where everyone else went.

Everyone who is in the Hokage tower, watch this through the magic ball glass.

They were all shock that they got two scrolls just in one day, by going the other direction.

So the rumours are true, with a Haruno on their team, they can pass real easily.

Come to think of it, this happen twice with Haruto And Hanako. As their team came first as well, when they did the chunin exam as well.

Now, they have to find a way to get out of here.

"Use Kurama to find the way out Naruto, I'll protect you both with my cherry blossom barrier." She said as they both nodded.

Naruto has a tail out of him. As the cherry blossom surrounding them.

"You did so much for us Sakura. It's my turn to help as well." Said Sasuke, as he put fire around them.

Suddenly something happen, to the fire, cherry blossom, and Naruto tail, well Kurama that is.

Naruto grab his two teammates hand. If something happen.

They all mix together and teleport to Hokage tower.

As the three are wondering what happen and did they get here.

They blink in confusion and run their eyes, as to how they got to the tower that fast.

As did the people who watch through the magic glass ball.

What should they do for now, there are no one here to pick them up yet.

"Let's open, no one said we can't" Said Naruto.

"What if it's something dangerous." Said Sasuke.

"Scared Teme." Smirk Naruto.

As Sasuke growl at him.

"Dobu"

"Come on Sasuke, it be fun and aren't you curious, to what is happening," Said Sakura, as he blush a bit.

"I, guess," he said.

As Naruto started to open it.

When Naruto open the seal, out came Iruka.

The three were shock. As Iruka look a bit shock as well, since they are the fastest team to find both scroll and the answer to the scroll as well.

"You pass. Mostly everyone listen to what we Said about the scroll and don't open it. But some do, but taking a long time to do it. But you guys are different, it's probably you three are real smart or talented ." Said Iruka. As he got the two scroll from them.

The three nodded and said bye, as they enter the door for the next test for them and having a rest too, because they finish early.

When everyone on the other side saw them. They were shock, as well as the three genin parents but proud as well.

Day two came and Haru's, team and Gaara's team came second and third, as they pass as well.

Day three, Sora's team, Riki's team and team Gai made it and pass in fourth, fifth and sixth.

Day four, team sound, team Mist, team 8, and team 9 made it and pass. They made it in seventh, eighth, ninth and tenth.

Day five, team 10, team Kabuto and team Akkiko made it as well and pass. And place in eleventh, twelfth and thirteenth.

Day six team Satoshi made it and pass. They made in place number fourteen.

Day seven, team Emi, just barely pass but they made it and pass. And the last place, number fifteen.

One week has pass and only fifteen teams has pass.

They other fifty Team has either fail or some are dead.

"It's time for the battle round. " Said Gemma to host for the battle rounds.

 **End of part two of the chunin exam**

 **The next one is the last part of the chunin exam part three of battles round**.


	16. Chapter 12

**This is the chunin exam part three. The battle round.**

 **Let's talk no more and start the chapter.**

 **Chapter 12 - chunin part three battle round**

 **Battle round**

 **"First battle! Zaku from Sound, vs Shin from Konoha vs Takeshi from Suna. A three way fight, all from different villages."**

The three stood to the ground hall.

As everyone cheer for the three boys.

The sand siblings, Riku, And Rika cheer for Takeshi.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Itachi, Obito, Shisui, Izumi, Madara, Kazaki, Chiharu, Kazaya, Sayuki,Haruto, Hanako, Hana, Minato, Kushina, Kazu ( **Kushina brother** ), Nami ( **wife of Kazu and mother of Karin** ).

They are all sitting up in the VIP spot, the best to see the fight.

Tenten, Tatsuya and Leona cheer for their brother, son, Shin.

Zaku made the first move. He use sound shock ways at his opponents.

Who then dodge. He tries to block the sound of everything, so his opponents can't battle and hear anything.

What he didn't know is that both Shin and Takeshita both good at hearing and even if there is no sound, they can see the attack and lip moving.

She has a big giant scrolls around his back.

As Takeshi has element quick sand in both of his hand.

Shin in scroll his giant scrolls and sent quick weapons at Zaku and Takeshi combined his quick sand, as it made a rainbow colour, with all elements and throw it to Zaku.

Who try dodge, but got caught by his leg, as the quick sand trap him and a lot of weapons his way.

He fell down unconscious, full with scratches.

The medic team carry him away to heal.

Neji, Lee And Gai are thinking when they saw Shin. He is really Tenten's brother. With the way they carry their weapon scrolls around.

It is now Takeshi vs Shin. Both got smirks on their faces.

Takeshi created a big wind and sand wild animals, ready to charge at Shin, and holding his twin quick sand element in his hand.

Shin, put his hand on the ground, as the giant scrolls shrink into five scrolls, that are open.

Takeshi charged at Shin, who then said activate.

Shin five scrolls are shooting, every weapons, no matter ifs its normal, rare and deadly. Not just that but in groups and in elements weapon as well.

One scrolls shoot water weapons, the second one fire, the third one wind, the fifth one earth and the last one lighting. All in the colour of blue, red, silver , green and yellow.

Everyone is shock at what rare and elegant weapons he has.

Team Gai look at Tenten if she has that as well.

She just said secret and smirk mischief at them.

As Sakura high five her along with Temari. As they form a bond and call them self the mischievous sisters.

While Ino, Hinata and Karin call themselves the Shopping sisters.

Together they are call the Kunoichi six.

The Konoha boys welcome Riku in their group and got along as well.

Sasuke, Neji, Naruto, Shikamaru, Suigetsu and Riku call themselves the Shinobi six.

Enough about that and back to the fight.

As the two chafe at each other. Takeshi is mostly getting hurt the most, since he is getting attack by the air and he is on the bottom.

Takeshi fell down on his knees, and all the sand and wind animal got destroyed.

He got unconscious. He was carry away from the medic team.

As Rika, Riku and the sand siblings cheer he did a great job.

Everyone in the audience cheer as well. At what a great fight it is.

 **"Winner of the first match, Shin." Said Gemma.**

As Shin is getting treated and heal.

 **"Match two, Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga."**

Everyone already think Neji would win, and they all think Hinata would not hurt a fly or is strong enough.

They both got out with smirks. That shock everyone, who didn't know Hinata has change.

The Hyuga clan cheer for the both of them.

Team Gai cheer for Neji, while team 8 cheer for Hinata and Naruto as well.

They both got in position and open their bloodline and started to use their palms.

They start to fight , Neji is a bit shock, as to how strong Hinata fighting has come.

But that made gave a challenge and started to fight stronger as well.

Everyone except the one who train with Hinata are shock at her strength.

Neji caught Hinata a bit off guard. But she quickly dodge it and summon a water dragon on her palm.

Everyone is still shock at awe at her power and is wrong to underestimate her.

He is a bit shock. But use, his weapons to cut the water down.

Before knocking her out. She was send to the medic to be heal.

As everyone cheer for her, as she did great, as Naruto cheer the loudest.

Sakura look at Naruto with a knowing smirk as well Karin to her cousin as well.

Sasuke look his rival Naruto and smirk that he like her, and felt relief that he doesn't like Sakura.

Hinata's father is proud of her as well Hanabi as well.

 **"Match two end, the winner is Neji Hyuga.**

Neji went and got carry to get heal as well.

 **"Match three, Karin Vs Choji"**

Everyone cheer for them.

Choji is not really interested in fighting.

He just went into giant mode.

As Karin has chain around her.

She ran around giant Choji and use her chain to make Choji trap on his legs.

He walk and trip and fall face first on the ground and went back to normal and went unconscious the first.

 **"Winner of the third match, Karin."**

Everyone just cheer for the both of them and did a great job as well.

They both got carry out to get heal.

Shin, Takeshi, Hinata and Neji came back to see the fight after they got heal.

 **"Fourth match, Shikamaru from Konoha vs Kankuro from Suna"**

Shikamaru came down lazy and tired, as Kankuro came down confident.

Kankuro started to use chakra string on his puppets.

As they started to attack Shikamaru. Who dodge on time.

He use his shadow Jutsu and found the puppets and Kankuro shadows and stop them from moving.

Thug couldn't move and try to break free but can't. As Shikamaru use his weapons and throw it at him.

The dolls disappear and he went unconscious. As he went to get heal.

 **"Match four Winner, Shikamaru."**

As he went back to the stand and towards his team, as Choji and Karin are back from their healing.

Ino hug Shikamaru as he did great. He just said troublesome, and blush s little bit. She just angry Pouted at him.

 **"Match five, Shion vs Shouta vs Satoshi all from Konoha ."**

The three got ready, as their team cherry for them.

Shion send out bugs to the both of them. Who both dodge and block the bigs from coming their way.

Shouta just use paper cards to block it from coming his way.

While Satoshi, summon multiple swords surrounded him and cutting and destroying all the bugs coming his way.

Everyone got excited of the fight and have never seen Shouta of Satoshi use these kind of skills before.

Shouta just put his hand on the ground and summon a block of cards, that went to Shino and surrounded him, spinning round and round, making him no where to escape.

As he pushes the front cards, it fell back and a next set of cards mobs it front. He felt dizzy and fell unconscious.

Satoshi and Shouta went and fight at each other.

Both strong and even making it a one hour fight.

 **"Times up, due to everyone who ask the hokage that they want to more of your fight. You both reach to the final round."**

 **"Winner of Match five tiebreak, Satoshi and Shouta."**

They all went back to their team including Shion. As Kankuro came back to watch the match.

 **"Match six Yui from Konoha, vs Mariko from Konoha vs Kin from sound."**

The three girls stood forwards and Kin is being disrespectful and swearing at the two who both glare at her.

Sora And Haru glare at Kin. As they heard what she said to their crush or love interest.

Yui And Mariko both nodded to knock out Kin before they started to fight.

Yui did a hand signs of fire shadow clones.

As Mariko flew up the air, using element string that shoot bullets of elements out and destroy all the fire shadow clones.

The real one got injured. Yui then, put her hands on the ground to summon her tiger.

As it came out and growl at Mariko.

Mariko the string she is using, turn into s giant element lion, as it growl loudly than the tiger.

Everyone is shock at how the string can change shape as well.

The tiger sink back scared and disappear.

Mariko lion then turn back to element string and attack a Yui, who try to block it, but it's too late, she felt unconscious.

The medic bring Yui to the room to get heal.

As everyone cheer for the epic fight, they have not seen before.

 **"Winner Of the sixth match, Mariko"**

As Mariko went back to her teammates. As they congratulate her.

 **"Match seven, Sora from Konoha vs Mizuka from Mists."**

The Harunos cheer for Sora as well as Yui who came back.

Yuriko, Yuki And Makoto cheer for Mizuka.

They both step foreword. As everyone is excited to see the bloodline of the Haruno.

Mizuka open her bloodline, which has a wave in her eyes and icy blue as well.

Haru open his bloodline the **Cherierementoal** (cherry element eye).

He is only on his third stage of his eye. Which show petals around the edge of his eye, the central is a little ball connect with the circle. His element eye is gold.

Everyone is shock by the colour and how elegant his is.

Team seven and three look at Sakura and Haru if they are at stage three yet, they both nodded.

Sasuke with his bloodline is only at stage two, but close to three.

"Inner Suisei (Mercury) released." Said Sora.

As blue light surrounded his body. Once the light is gone.

Everyone look at Sora in shock, as he change appearances.

There stood a attractive boy, with ocean blue hair, that reach his neck and has crystal blue eyes. On his forehead is a red symbol of the planet Mercury.

The two teams look at Sakura and Haru again. They nodded.

"Every Haruno has a inner in them, no matter if it's a boy or girl. They change appearances and power, depending on what inner they have." They both said to their team, who seem shock.

Itachi look at Haruto and remember the first time he saw Haruto change appearances and use his inner. He was really shock at that time. All the inners gave personality as well.

Fugaku was the same with Kazaki, when they were kids with Minato.

 **Back to the fight.**

Sora has his inner reals and bloodline on.

"Water takeover." Said Mizuka. As her whole body is made out of water. She is holding onto a water sword.

They are both using water vs water.

They both charge at each other, with weapon and water blast ball.

Mizuka hair turn into water, with her twin tail touching the ground, as she is up in the air.

While shooting water beam at Sora, who dodge it with his water wall.

He use his eyes, as the field turn into a water battle field.

Which everyone is shock at the change of place.

They are fighting in the water, and can breath as well both are strong and on the more advance chunin level.

Everyone is excited of this water battle fight.

Sora put both hand in front to create a water dragon, as Mizuka put her hand in front and did an ice dragon.

As both dragon clashes and got destroyed. And there time is almost running out as well.

Sora put his arm up, and created a tsunami and Mizuka created a snow wall, to block it.

But it is powerful, as both of them got him and fall backwards.

The water cold is gone, as Mizuka water body turns into normal.

 **"Times up, its a tie, but due to everyone request, you both pass and go on to the next round"**

As everyone cheer for them and clap excitedly.

They both got heal and went back to their teammates. Yui came back and watch the fight.

 **"Match eight, Rika from Suna vs Makoto from Mists"**

They both step out as their friends cheer for the both of them.

Makoto use fire string in one hand and the other hand shadows string.

While Rika summon wild shadow animals and is holding an tiger sword.

Makoto use the shadow sword, as it absorbs the shadow animals.

As Rika and everyone else is shock that his string can absorb chakra.

Rika then use her sword to destroy any water related things.

She then use her sword to created every kind of shadow element animals and birds and they all attack Makoto

Who is having a hard time to counter.

The weak point of his chakra string absorbed. Is that it can't take more that ten things at the time.

She attack him, as he fell on the ground and went unconscious.

 **"Winner of eighth match, Rika"**

Rika went back to her team Ann boyfriend, Takeshi who hug her.

Makoto is getting heal and went back to his team.

Who said good job to him. As everyone cheer for the both them.

 **"Match nine, Temari from Suna vs Kiba from Konoha"**

They both step forward and shake hand, and for the best.

Temari got her giant fan out and Kiba did a two headed dog with Akamaru.

She blew wind from her fan, as he try to control and not get blown.

The twin headed dog growl and below win back to Temari. Who was shock for a bit.

Before making strong win. Kiba was knockout. As Medic started to heal him.

 **"Match nine, Winner Temari"**

They both got back to their teammates.

As everyone cheer for them.

 **"Match ten, Tenten from Konoha vs Ino from Konoha."**

They both step out with smirks shown on their face, with determining eyes showing in their eyes, with flames in them.

Everyone can feel the intensely heat from the both of them.

Neji And Shikamaru has never seen both girls like this before.

"Well, this might be coincidence to be battling you, Mrs. pig." Said Tenten adding more fire to Ino.

"Same to you Mrs. Panda." Said Ino glaring at Tenten, who return the glare.

Tenten got her scrolls out, as Ino did numbers of shadow clones.

Tenten flew up the air, with her scrolls, as All Ino clones ran up to throw weapons at Tenten.

Tenten did a spin with her twin scrolls and said rising dragon.

As all the weapons come out of both scrolls and started to hit all the Inos , who disappear.

And the real Ino use lighting release to make a shield to dodge all the weapons.

They both smirk. As Ino try to form a plan to get into Tenten's mind.

Tenten got out another scrolls, that is in a dragon design .

That her teammates has never seen before.

She un - scrolled it and out came a roared. She let it come out. It was a earth dragon. That shock everyone at how elegant and strong it is.

"Eh..." Said Ino And didn't know what happen. She recovered and put her hand in front and did a lighting dragon Jutsu.

As both dragon charges at each other .

The earth one is Winning and destroy the lighting one and hit Ino unconscious.

 **"Winner Tenten, of Match ten."**

She went to help Ino up, as she got heal.

"Next time I won't lose." Said Ino. As Tenten smile at her.

 **"Match eleven, Naruto from Konoha vs Yuki from Mists."**

They both came out as both teammates cheer for them.

Yuki use his clan red flower Jutsu.

As Naruto got a nine tail fox, from his mother to use.

They both charge at each other creating a big impact.

Yuki then use water and fire together and shoot the pier near Naruto.

Who dodge and use his common move and below it away.

And he scratch Yuki unconscious, with his super rare advanced sword.

 **"Winner of Match eleven, Naruto."**

Both got back to their team, as Yuki got heal.

 **"Match twelve, Riku from Suna vs Yuriko from Mists ."**

Their friends cheer for the both of them.

Yuriko has a ice and snow sword in her hand.

As Riku use shadow clones of people, who turn into real people and attack Yuriko.

Who dodge in time, and try to slice the attacks of the shadow clone.

But she couldn't move, as she saw him having shadow chakra string on her shadow.

As everyone was shock especially the Nara's, who had never seen this kind of shadow before and different from them, it's more stronger and advanced than theirs.

Riku control her and made herself unconscious.

 **"Winner of the twelfth Match, Riku."**

As everyone cheer for the both of them.

They both got back to their teams.

Mizuka just pat her little sister that she did well.

Yuriko just hug Mizuka her older sister and the hug Makoto her boyfriend.

 **"Match thirteen, Haru from Konoha vs Sasuke from Konoha vs Dozu from sound"**

The three step forward . Haru and Sasuke nodded and to knock out Dozu first.

Since he look at the two with smirks, that they will get nick out easily.

Dozu use sound ways to make them deaf.

It work for Sasuke, but not Haru. Which made Dozu mad and try again the result is the same.

Haru use his bloodline and block all the sound from coming.

He said "inner Kaisei (mars) release."

As he has red light surrounding him.

Once the light is gone, there stood s boy with red hair and eyes with black headband.

He use fire to burn Dozu unconscious as he got carry away.

It is now Sasuke and Haru.

Both of them are using there bloodline.

Sasuke use his clan flame Jutsu, and use his bloodline to cheek if Haru has any weak points.

Haru just created s fire dragon, and change the field with his eye in a volcano lava area.

Everyone is feeling the heat and hotness.

The dragon went towards Sasuke, as he release the fire from his mouth, as he did the Jutsu, the fire became bigger and both the firs and dragon are destroyed.

They both use more high level fire techniques.

 **"Times up, like last time both of you pass to the next battle, Said by the hokage."**

The both of them got heal and went to their teammates.

The area turn back to normal.

As their parents nodded as they approve so much these past days.

Sasuke just tease Sakura at how did he do.

She turn her blushing face and said he did great. He just smile and hug her. As she push him for coming to close to her.

 **"Match fourteen, Gaara from Suna vs Lee from Konoha."**

Both step out with Lee youth speech.

Their friends cheer for the both of them.

You know who won, it's like the anime one. But without Gaara bloodlust, as he has control of it before.

When he met the Harunos, and met Sakura first. Since she is the same age as him and then the rest of her siblings and family, that is when he started to get control of his beast and they help him control it and didn't run away like most people in Suna did.

Now they all respect and care for him now. And realize how bad they treated Gaara and his siblings, all thanks to the Harunos.

 **"Winner of Match fourteen Gaara."**

Both got heal and back to their team. Who congratulated them

As everyone cheer for the two.

 **"Match fifteen, the second to last match , Emi from Konoha vs Ami from Konoha."**

Both step out with intense auras. As they were best friends before. But not anymore as Emi betrayal Ami.

"You are going to lose anyway, you can't beat me." Said Emi cocky. As her family just sight at her, and how she underestimate her opponents so easily. Even if they are ex best friends. They can tell Ami is more powerful than her.

"Prove it to me that you can do it and not use that big mouth of yours to lie." Said Ami. The same words that Hinata use to Emi. As her clan and crush Satoshi is proud of her.

Everyone cheer for Ami, but not Emi as they know what happened between the two. Emi glare at her, for getting more cheers and she has none.

She ran and try to punch Ami. Who dodge and use two fans. She did a rain fan dance, as rain cloud started to pour on Emi And she started to get wet. She got mad and took out her weapon out and throw it at Ami. Who use her twin fan, that change into a sword and block it.

That shock everyone of the change weapon. It is back to a fan again. She use her fan that change colour to red and white. She attack with he fan as if shoot out flame and win mix together at Emi. Who got hit. Emi cough and use and throw a sword at Ami,

Who fan dance dodge it. As everyone look at her fan dance in awe. Satoshi and Sena blush at seeing their female teammate dance so elegant and glare at each other. As both like her.

Ami dance with her fan with water sound and shoot her fan like a boomerang with weapons coming out of it and knock out Emi head on.

 **"Match fifteen winner, Ami"**

Ami went back to her teammates. As they congratulate her with their sensei.

Emi got heal and went back to her team. As both her teammates laugh at how cocky she is and how uncool for her to underestimate her opponents. Which she didn't listen at school for the rules of the Ninja book.

 **"Last match, round sixteen, Sakura from Konoha vs Akkiko from sound."**

All the Harunos growl at Akkiko.

As their wife's, husbands, boyfriends and girlfriends try to calm them down. It's like they have a bad past with the sound leader.

The two both step out as everyone can feel the strong aura coming from both of them.

"You are going to pay for what you did to Hana - chan." Said Sakura.

"I'll see you try then. Plus the boss is happy to see you again Sakura - chan," he said sickly. She glare at him.

They both got in position and started to fight with their hands and legs only.

Before he use a dirty trick and kick the ground. As dust are in front of her. She cough and got thrown to the wall.

The Sasuke and the Harunos glare at him. As well Kakashi, Naruto, Kokoha 11, Karin, Ami and Satoshi as well.

She got up and started to use her bloodline, the third stage. As he smirk and use his bloodline like. Which is black and red. As he change appearances into a boy with black and red hair.

Sakura Said " inner release, Fuyu (Winter)"

She has white light surrounded her.

There stood a pretty girl, with icy blue hair, that reach to her waist. She has silver eyes and a white Lilly flower connect to her hair.

Sasuke blush at how pretty she is.

He started to use fire to hit Sakura, as she change the field to ice field with her eye and dodge his attack.

Everyone got up to their feet and clap for this epic fight.

And all are thinking are both of them really genins, they look so more advanced to be genin. They are more like Jonin.

She close her eye, and use one hand in snow, that other hand in ice and water from her mouth and created three dragons with the element, snow, ice and water. She did a Jutsu in her mind that's why she close her eyes.

It came towards Akkiko. Who smirk and dodge it.

He created a fire in one hand, shadows in another hand and poison coming out from his mouth and created three dragons as well. The element of fire, shadow and poison.

All the dragon charge at each other.

As Sakura and Akkiko start to skate and charged at each other with weapons.

As there bloodline eye are growling. This is one strong and intense battle between two twelve year old genin. The dragons are all down. The two jump back a bit.

As he change his appearance again this time a girl. With blond hair tie in a pony tail with green and purple eyes.

Sakura change and glow yellow and said "inner release Raiden (lighting)"

She change into a handsome boy, with blonde hair and gold eyes with gold headband.

He is using light bring power to attack Raiden .

As Raiden attack Akkiko with lighting that shock her a bit.

They did more Jonin Jutsu at each other and hog scratches.

They change back to normal as did the field.

 **"Times up. You two might be the strongest pair to fight. Due to everyone and the hokage request you both pass."**

They both got heal. As everyone cheer so loudly of the fight they just saw.

The Uchiha has their jaws open and know Sasuke chosen the right girls to be for his future wife.

The Hyuga are shock and proud that Hinata got a strong teacher.

The both of them after they got heal went back to their team.

As team seven hug Sakura and she did as well.

Sasuke is getting close to making her fall in love with him.

 **"The next battle is the final battle and after that the** **preliminary** **round"**

 **"These are the final winners"**

 **\- Shin**  
 **\- Neji**  
 **\- Karin**  
 **\- Shikamaru**  
 **\- Shouta**  
 **\- Satoshi**  
 **\- Mariko**  
 **\- Sora**  
 **\- Mizuka**  
 **\- Rika**  
 **\- Temari**  
 **\- Tenten**  
 **\- Naruto**  
 **\- Riku**  
 **\- Haru**  
 **\- Sasuke**  
 **\- Gaara**  
 **\- Ami**  
 **\- Sakura**  
 **\- Akkiko**

 **"Who is battling who"**

 **Shin vs Naruto**  
 **Neji vs Haru**  
 **Karin vs Temari**  
 **Shikamaru vs Satoshi**  
 **Shouta vs Ami**  
 **Mariko vs Rika**  
 **Sora vs Akkiko**  
 **Riku vs Sasuke**  
 **Tenten vs Sakura**  
 **Gaara vs Mizuka**

 **"All in order as well"**

 **End of chapter I hope you like it even if's it's long.**

 **Vote and comment please and I drew the Haruno clan bloodline as well.**


	17. Chapter 13

_**Last time**_

 _ **"The next battle is the final battle and after that the**_ _ **preliminary**_ _ **round"**_

 _ **"These are the final winners"**_

 _ **\- Shin**_  
 _ **\- Neji**_  
 _ **\- Karin**_  
 _ **\- Shikamaru**_  
 _ **\- Shouta**_  
 _ **\- Satoshi**_  
 _ **\- Mariko**_  
 _ **\- Sora**_  
 _ **\- Mizuka**_  
 _ **\- Rika**_  
 _ **\- Temari**_  
 _ **\- Tenten**_  
 _ **\- Naruto**_  
 _ **\- Riku**_  
 _ **\- Haru**_  
 _ **\- Sasuke**_  
 _ **\- Gaara**_  
 _ **\- Ami**_  
 _ **\- Sakura**_  
 _ **\- Akkiko**_

 _ **"Who is battling who"**_

 _ **Shin vs Naruto**_  
 _ **Neji vs Haru**_  
 _ **Karin vs Temari**_  
 _ **Shikamaru vs Satoshi**_  
 _ **Shouta vs Ami**_  
 _ **Mariko vs Rika**_  
 _ **Sora vs Akkiko**_  
 _ **Riku vs Sasuke**_  
 _ **Tenten vs Sakura**_  
 _ **Gaara vs Mizuka**_

 _ **"All in order as well"**_

 **Let's start the chapter**

 **Chapter 13 - Final battle**

Everyone came to watch the fourth part of the chunin exam.

As every said names has some rest.To prepare for the battle they are havingin ten minutes time.

 **After ten minutes**

 **"Okay, everyone you got your rest. Now let's start the battle"**

 **"Can Shin And Naruto come up the front pleas, since you are first to battle "**

Team seven said good luck to Naruto.

As Sora And Yui Said good luck to Shin. As he went down and saw Rumi his crush in the audience and wink at he as she blushes.

The stage is different from the one from before.

This time the stage is on the ground and under the ground is some water sound.

They both got into position. As Shin started to shoot weapons at Naruto, who dodge and block the weapons.

He started to use Kyubi mode and has orange light around his body.

And he shoot rasengan and below Shin away.

Which got his scrolls to protect him from being blown away.

The scroll wrap around Shin to protect him from getting attack.

Which shock team Gai that Tenten's older brother can do that. And wondering if she can as well.

They look her, as she gave them a mischievous smile at them. They just sweat drop at her mischievous behavior.

No wonder she and Sakura got along, both are mischievous.

Naruto use his tail to knock out Shin as went unconscious. Well Kyubi tail that is.

 **"Winner of the first round, Naruto"**

As his friends and family cheer for him.

Medic went and heal Shin. As both of them have cheers and did well as well.

They went back to their team.

 **"Match two, Neji vs Haru"**

They both wore smirks on their faces.

Neji open his bloodline and stood in position.

As Haru open his bloodline as well.

He said "inner release, Mokusei (Jupiter)"

As he have brown light surrounded him.

Once had light die down. There stood a boy with brown hair and silver eyes.

Neji wants to test out how strong are the Harunos.

He went are try to use his palms to hit Haru's or Mokusei's weak point, which he saw none, which shock him a bit.

Haru use wood wall to block Neji's hand.

As Neji destroyed them, but can't destroy the next one which is metal.

He got knock out as there is another Haru, who is behind him, who appears to be the real one and the one he is fighting is just a clone.

Neji let go of his guard for sec, but if he didn't he would not be knock out that fast.

 **"Winner of Match two, Haru"**

They both got heal and went back to their teams, as everyone cheer for them .

The Hyuga And Uchiha can see that the Haruno clan are really strong and could be their rival.

They glare at each other, as the Haruno is their rival first.

 **"Match three, Karin vs Temari"**

As the battle stated Karin was no match to Temari, as she is way stronger than her.

She got knock out and heal after.

 **"Winner of Match three Temari"**

They both went back to their teams.

As Riku try to hug Temari, who dodge him. As he pouted. As their friends laugh at his attempts.

Team nine just said to Karin she did a great job. She smile at them. She did her best, but Temari is just a lot stronger than her.

 **"Match four, Shikamaru vs Satoshi "**

It wasn't match of a fight, as Shikamaru is just playing with Satoshi.

He couldn't move because of the shadow Jutsu made by Shikamaru.

He got knock out and heal afterwards.

 **"Winner of the fourth match, Shikamaru."**

They both went back to their teams.

As Ami hug Satoshi that he did great. He hug her back and smirk at Sena, who clutch his fists.

He push him away and hug her. As Satoshi glare at him and push him away.

Both started to fight at each other. As Ami blushes at her two teammates.

Their sensei just step in, if anything went wrong.

Team ten congratulations him as Ino smile at him. As he try to hide his blush.

 **"Match five Shouta vs Ami."**

They both step out with confidence and determination in their eyes.

Team three cheer for Shouta and team two cheer for Ami.

He got his cards and she has her fan out.

Emi stares at Ami in jealous and anger. As she beaten her like nothing and didn't know she is that strong.

He started to use his paper cards glow and turn into a lion with wind power, as it growl at Ami.

Who dodge the wind. As she use her fan to summon lighting with dark clouds. And have a rain dance with her fan as well.

As the rain lighting and dark clouds went towards him.

His paper win tiger, started to glow in many colours with many elements and shadow clones into a lot and all attack he weathers coming towards them.

As the tigers and Ami were busy. He use a paper seal card and summon it spinning around into it land on her.

She gasped in shock, that she let down her guard and try to break free.

But got dizzy and unconscious by seeing the cards.

As the weather all disappeared and his paper tiger turn back to normal,

The cards die down. As everyone saw Ami unconscious.

 **"Winner of the fifth match goes to Shouta."**

He went back to his team, as Ami wroke up and went back to hers, as her team said she did well.

Everyone cheer as they both did well.

 **"Match six, Mariko vs Rika"**

It wasn't match of a fight, as Rika is a shadow user, but with animals and weapons or objects well and can control them.

That's why Mariko has no time to fight her, as she is stronger than her.

She felt unconscious as she got hit by the shadow animals.

 **"Winner of the sixth math, Rika."**

Her team, sand siblings and her boyfriend Takeshi hug and cheer for her.

Mariko woke up and went back to her team as they she did pretty well.

Everyone cheer as they left and was preset much a entertaining fight.

 **"Match seven, Sora vs Akkiko."**

Sora growl along with the rest of the Harunos.

Their lovers and best friends seem to realize that the Harunos has some hate towards the sound leader,

As he didn't feel scared or anything like that, but just smirk.

Team three saw Haru's eye turn darker, as he glare down at Akkiko.

That made them shiver for a bit and not used to this side of Haru including their sensei Anko.

Team seven saw Sakura eye turn dark and had a dark smile as she is busy glaring at Akkiko darkly.

They felt scared and never knew she had this side to her including Kakashi.

Naruto who didn't know the atmosphere just ask Sakura something. As the other two just face palm at this.

"Why you hate him so much Sakura - chan" Said Naruto.

She turn to look at him and sight and might just well tell her team about their history with Akkiko. Her eyes returned back to normal, as they sighted in relief.

"It started like this. Hana - chan wants a friend, who doesn't like her looks. She met Akkiko, who was cool and nice at first." Said Sakura.

On the other hand Haru is telling his team the same thing Sakura is doing and continue from her.

"We didn't find anything weird about him, but maybe Hanako did and didn't trust him. He then started to get to close to Hana, and saw why he wanted to be friends with her. I'm really mad at what he did to my little sister." Said Haru.

"That bastard got close to her, just like everyone else, because of her looks and she looks Navi and easy to break. He toyed with her feelings as well. If you didn't know he was her first love and he broke my little cousin heart. Not only that." She said.

"But he also hot close to her, to find out power and secret and that got imouto didn't tell him. Otherwise we have to try to make him forget about it or to tell other people for knowing it, back then." He said.

"That's why we hate him because he used Hana, just to know our power and clan secrets. And won't forgive what he has done. And we hate to be used as well. It took us Harunos about a week to make Hana forget about him and his betrayal. Now she is not naive like back then anymore. But don't trust boys that easily anymore.

"But She is getting close to Raiden and I can feel like, he is different from Akkiko and won't betray her. She is starting to fall for him and he as well. We can all tell that and approve of him as well. We also hate Akkiko because he." Said Haru.

"Sort of copy our inners because of the his eye. And it's different from ours, he can't use elements, planets or flowers inners that we have, but only two elements at a time with different eye colour only. And he will never ever will steal our power and know our clan secrets." Said Sakura.

As both team were shock and nodded and know why all of them hate him.

Because he use one of their own important sister / cousin/ daughter and niece.

If they were on there place, they would do the same.

Both team nodded and promised to not tell anyone about it.

 **Back to the fight**

The two step forward Sara glaring at him. As Akkiko just had a smirk on his face.

Both open their bloodlineand have auras around them.

Akkiko has one eye black and the other purple. He has dark hair colours well.

Team three and team seven can tell, why he wanted the Harunis power and how his power is similar to the Harunos, because he copy them but not really like them. As he can only use two elements at a time.

Sora has gold light surrounded him. Once it die down.

There stood s pretty boy with golden hair and golden eyes, with a red sun symbol as well.

Akkiko use blackhold to suck Sora in, who block it with his sun protected.

He then use light to blind Akkiko. Who use his shadow dark power to overtake the light.

But jump back as both power collide and made a huge boom sounds.

Everyone jump on their feet excitedly. Of the fight.

What caught Sora of guard is that, there is a shadow underneath Sora.

He couldn't move, as Akkiko has a smirk on his face. And every Harunos glare at him hard.

He hit Sora with his shadow Jutsu and he went unconscious.

 **"Winner seven, Akkiko."**

They both got heal and went back to their teams.

Everyone clap for them as they are both strong.

 **"Match eight, Riku vs Sasuke."**

They both came down and wore smirks on their face.

Sasuke open his bloodline and Riku started to create shadow of objects and weapons.

Sasuke started to use his fire Jutsu and created a giant dragon, by blowing from his mouth.

That shock his clan, that he has a fire move, than is not the one of his clan, which is the great fireball move. But a fire dragon move.

They are wondering how he know that move. But he got Sakura on his team and she probably taught him that. Maybe she taught him or he taught himself that by, Sakura instruction.

 **Back to the fight**

All the shadow objects and weapons got burn. And the shadow all disappear.

Riku then started to use a giant shadow weapon.

He started to attack Sasuke, who dodge it.

Sasuke has this new fire move that he came up with his cherry blossom Sakura.

He blew fire from his mouth and hold two fire in both hands. Creating a large fire monster, that went to attack Riku giant shadow weapon.

That got destroyed and got knocked out as well.

Everyone cheer for the fight that they just seen and didn't know that Itachi younger brother is that strong.

Fugaku is the most surprise of the power his younger son he has a smile on his face that is notice by Mikoto who smile at him. That he is getting stronger.

Kazaki tease Fugaku about him, that he is smiling and being a proud father. Who glare at him in return as everyone in the VIP area laugh.

 **Back to the fighting ground**

 **"Winner of the eight match, Sasuke."**

They both got heal and went back to their teams.

As fangirls cheer for the both of them. Which they ignore and only one girl, that can only cheer for them are Temari and Sakura.

Riku hug Temari and Pouted that he lost. As Temari blush and let him hug her for now. As their friends and siblings tease the two. As they both blushes.

Sasuke hug Sakura, as she blush and look the other way, but still congratulated him for winning.

He smirk at her, and she try to push him away. Naruto and Kakashi tease the two. As they both blush and Sasuke smirk at her. As she growl at him.

 **"Match nine, Tenten vs Sakura"**

Sasuke hug her and said good luck , and kiss her cheek. As she blush bright red. Her team just chucked and said good luck.

Neji hug Tenten And Said good luck to her. As she nodded and sweat drop at Gai and Lee supporting her.

They both step out with smirks on their faces.

Tenten got her scrolls out. Sakura instead of using her inners, she is just using her strength instead.

They both ran up to each other, as Sakura punch the ground with her monster strength. As Tenten manage to dodge in time, with widen eyes of her strength.

Everyone else were really shock, especially Team seven and didn't know she has a monster strength.

The Harunos just laugh at everyone shock faces. They all have monster strength, but the most dangerous monster strength is Sakura and none could compare to her strength.

The Uchiha has their eyes widen at how powerful the girl is, just for being a genin. And glad that Sasuke pick a strong and powerful woman as his future wife.

Fugaku look at Kazaki in shock as how powerful his youngest daughter is. While he just smirk at him.

She may look like nothing at first. But when she is in a fight, she will destroy you and don't mess with friends and family as well.

Emi and the other fangirls are shitting their pants by now at her strength. They thank themselves they don't have to face her or they will face the demon herself.

Emi was shock that this is her true strength, so she was just playing around when, she beat her after defending Hinata. She is in fear of her power.

She look at Ami and see if she is shivering and found out she is not and look excited in the fight with her team. She was shock again.

Everyone stood up at this excited and powerful fight.

Everyone is thinking she is like the second Tsunade.

 **Back to the fight**

Tenten use her scrolls as dragons to protect her for getting attack. She got out a weapons change sword, with her scrolls flying around her. That shock her team, that she has a hidden power that she didn't show them.

Sakura got out a element petal sword. They start to clash at each other. Sakura use fire petals first from sword. As Tenten sword started to change into a kanata.

As she slice the fire and started to attack Sakura, who move back and dodge her and green petals came out from the sword.

The veins from the ground started, to held Tenten's leg from moving. As Sakura started to come close to her to attack.

But Tenten's scrolls shoot weapons at Sakura who dodge in time, but gas some scratches and also shoot some at the veins to free her.

That shock team Gai that it can do that without any hand signs or Jutsu. They both jump back. As Sakura put her sword away.

As Sakura has red lights surrounds her . Once it die down, there stood a girl with red hair, in a pony tail and she has red eyes and a red fire symbol on her forehead.

Tenten scrolls started to fly up in the air and combine and made a ancient dragon.

Which shock everyone including Sakura as well.

Sakura's body turn into flames of fire. As Sasuke look excited at her fighting with fire. He needs her to teach him some more powerful moves and how to make her fell for him as well.

They both attack head on and made a big explosive sound. Once the dust is gone. Tenten lay down unconscious. As Sakura is just on one knee and has scratches all over her.

Everyone cheer for the both of them in excitement between two strong Kunoichi.

 **"Winner of ninth match, Sakura."**

They both got heal and went back to their team.

Neji smile at Tenten that she did well and both Gai and Lee doing a good guy stand. As both Neji and Tenten sight and got use to their youth speech.

Team seven Said good job to her and hug her.

 **"Last match, round ten, Gaara VS Mizuka."**

They both step forward. You might think Gaara has the disadvantage because he use sand and Mizuka use water.

But they are both even and his sand is quite powerful and not weak against water.

She use water take over and turn to water. As he block her using his sand.

His sand then turn into a beast and attack her, which she got hit and got unconscious.

They may be even, but he is stronger that her.

 **"Winner of the last match, Gaara"**

Both got cheers anyway. They both got heal and back to their teams.

Gaara's siblings said he did well.

While Mizuka imouto And boyfriend hug her for a job well done. And Makoto act cool and said she did well as well.

 **"Okay the result are in and these are the people moving to the next round "**

 **"Naruto "**

His fangirls, Hinata the Uzumaki and Namikaze cheer for him as well as his cousin Karin and team seven cheer for him.

 **"Haru"**

His team, Mariko, the Harunos, his imouto, Kiba and Sakura cheer for him as well. He has fangirls cheering for him.

 **"Temari"**

Her siblings, Riku, Rika, Takeshi, and the Kunoichi five ( **Sakura, Tenten, Hinata, Ino and Karin** ). Cheer for her even some fanboys, which Riku glare at them.

 **"Shikamaru "**

His clan, the Nara's, Yamanaka's, Ino, Akimichi's, And his team cheer for him. And shockingly some fangirls. Which Ino secretly glare at.

 **"Shouta "**

His team and fangirls cheer for him.

 **"Rika"**

Her twin Riku, her boyfriend Takeshi, and the sand siblings cheer for her.

 **"Akkiko "**

The sound nins cheer for him and some fangirls. The Harunos growl at him, and glares as well.

 **"Sasuke"**

The Uchihas, his team, Namikaze and Harunos Cheer for him as well Sakura, who is blushing. As he smirk at her. And fangirls as well, who he ignore and glare at them. Which made Emi the leader shiver in fright. As Sakura chuckle at him. He smirk at her.

 **"Sakura "**

The Harunos, Uchihas, her team, the sand siblings and the Kunoichi five, as well Suigetsu, Jugo, Ami and Satoshi. Her fanboys cheer for which made Sasuke mad and glare at them.

 **"Gaara"**

His siblings and friends cheer for him. As well Sakura and Naruto, who is friends with Gaara. Some brave fangirls as well.

Kakashi just smirk and mock the other sensei's, that all three of his genin's made it to the finals.

As they glare at him, especially his girlfriend Anko. Which he shiver in fright of her death glare.

 **"The last round is the preliminaries round** _ **,**_ **theses are who vs who for the next round. You have three weeks of training before the preliminary round, so use it wisely** _ **.**_ **"**

 **"Temari vs Rika"**

They both look at each other and smirk and know each other moves as well.

 **"Naruto vs Haru"**

They both look each other with smirks.

As Haru is fighting another one of team sever boys. First Sasuke and now Naruto.

 **"Shikamaru vs Shouta"**

They both look at each other and nodded, well Shikamaru lazy nodded.

 **"Sasuke vs Gaara"**

They both smirk at each other and nodded.

 **"Akkiko vs Sakura"**

They smirk and Sakura glares at him. That they are both fighting again.

As everyone is on there feet and want to see them battle again.

 **"I know why, all of you are wondering why they are battling each other again. Well mostly everyone wants to see there fight together again, so that's why."**

As everyone cheer for that. A guy in the shadow watch this and smirk. As his plan is working.

As he look at his cherry blossom and said.

 _"Soon, my cherry blossom we will be together and no one will stop me this time."_

As he look at Sasuke and needs to his rid of him, for getting in the way, for him to met his cherry blossom.

What he don't know is that, there is someone watching him and he is Orochimaru.

Who disappear and went to the VIP room to tell everyone what he heard and saw. And is suspicious of that mysterious person.

They all nodded. As the Harunos growl and know he is. He is the one who is after Sakura and likes her as well **.**

He will not get in the way of their OTP, their ship SasuSaku.

They just plan and what to do about him.

Minato just ask Orochimaru and his pupil Kabuto to watch out for him and see anything he does suspiciously.

He nodded and disappear _ **.**_

 **End of chapter**

 **Who is that mysterious person and what does he want with Sakura and what is his plan.**

 **What will happen to the preliminary round.**

 **And Orochimaru And Kabuto are good here.**

 **Find out next time everyone** _ **.**_


	18. Chapter 14

**Hi let's just go straight to the last and final fight and not talk much.**

 **In case you have forgotten, these are who is battling who.**

 **Temari vs Rika**  
 **Naruto vs Haru**  
 **Shikamaru vs Shouta**  
 **Sasuke vs Gaara**  
 **Akkiko vs Sakura**

 **Chapter 14 - preliminary battle**

Everyone is getting ready for their preliminary training before three weeks.

Naruto is training with Jiraiya, Neji, Hinata and his mother elder brother Kashi.

Sasuke is training with Orochimaru, his brother, his cousin and brother. As well Kskashi.

Sakura is training with her siblings, Haruto, Sora And Hanako. She is also training with her father. And also Tenten.

Haru is training with his father Kazaya and his imouto Hana. Also his grandparents Haruki and Sariko.

They are both in the same place but, in a different place. As both Kazaki and Kazaya are having a siblings rivalry to see who daughter and son is the strongest.

Shikamaru is training with his father, Choji father, Ino father and his sensei.

Rika is training with her boyfriend Takeshi and her twin Riku. Who pouted and wants to train with Temari. She just hit him on the head.

Temari is training with her siblings.

Shouta is training with his sensei Anko And Mariko, also Ami and Satoshi who help him as well.

Gaara train with Naruto's mother Kushina. As she was the past and formal Jinchuuriki of the nine tails. And also Mizuka, Yuriko, Yuki and Makoto who wants to help him as well.

Akkiko train with his sound nin and his boss **( the mysterious person you saw last time. His name will not be revealed just yet.)**

 **After three weeks**

Everyone went to a much bigger and fancier arena .

They all sat down. As the hokage, the ANBU, his best friends, his wife and her best friends sat down. Also Jane, Kai, Sara and Hiro are there as well with there friends. In the VIP area.

Orochimaru And Kabuto as spy's and looking out for the mysterious person.

 **"Welcome back everyone and I hope you are ready for the preliminary round, after their three weeks of training."**

 **"Also the other Kage are here with the Hokage in the VIP room."**

 **"First of Let's start with the two girls, who both from Suna. Rika vs Temari."**

Both girls step out wearing their training kimono.

Rika wore a blue kimono, with long sleeves and her kimono reach to her knee.

Temari wore a orange and white kimono without sleeves, just some parts connect to the kimono. And has grey at the bottom of the kimono. It also reach to her Knees. With a hoodie connect to the kimono

They both wore smirks on there faces.

Temari use her giant fan and Rika creates and summon shadow weapons and animals.

They charge at each other. What shock Rika is the upgrade of Temari giant fan.

She saw Temari riding on her giant fan and another one she is holding. Temari started to create multiple storms of wind, way stronger that her last one.

Rika shadows that she created fusion together and out came a giant tiger and holding shadow weapons as well.

That shock everyone including Temari as well.

They both charge at each other. As Temari fusion the tiger coming towards her and controlled the flying fan.

She summon big Rainer storms that is windy and raining together and went towards the tiger.

What caught Rika of guard. Is how fast Temari is flying in her fan, as she attack Rika and she felt unconscious.

As her tiger with weapons disappear.

 **"What a interesting fight, but I gave to say the winner of the first match is Temari and congrats her for being the first chunin."**

As everyone cheer for the both of them. They both got heal and went back to their team.

 **"Next match is Naruto vs Haru."**

They got cheer by their families and their teams.

They started up punch and kick each other. Surprised that Naruto is getting good with taijutsu.

Naruto use rasengan and Haru didn't use his bloodline, but has green flame in one hand and the other red flame in the other hand.

They both charge at each other and attack each other. There was a big boom and they both have scratches on themselves.

Naruto went on Kyubi mode. And Haruto has red light around him.

He transformed into a boy with red hair and red eyes, with a black headband. His name is kaisei (mars).

They attack powerful attack at each other and Naruto is having a disadvantage because the flames and fire are real hot and nothing he have ever felt like before.

He was knock out. As everyone cheer as they did well.

 **"Winner of this match is Haru, as he is also the second one to be a chunin"**

They both got heal and went back to their teams who congratulated them.

 **"Third Match Shikamaru vs Shouta."**

Both came out and shake their hands before fighting.

Shouta made the first move. He use his cards and throw it in the air, as his cards become and came out of the card like a real animal and weapons.

That shock everyone, of his new and upgraded power.

Shikamaru try to find his shadow. He saw it and try to capture it. But got block by his real animal and weapon cards. Shikamaru just sight and said he gave up.

Ino just yell at Shikamaru for giving up so easily. As his clan and his team just laugh.

 **"Winner Shouta, as Shikamaru forfeited."**

They cheer to the both of them anyway.

 **"Fourth Match, Gaara vs Sasuke."**

They both came down and wore smirks on there faces.

Sasuke use his eye, the Sharingan and chidori in one hand and the other hand with his great fireball.

Gaara has sand from his bottle from behind and is in Shukaku mode.

They charge at each other, fighting both have scratches.

What caught Gaara off guard is that, there is another Sasuke and he got hit and knock out from the clone.

His siblings is shock that someone caught him and knock out their brother.

 **"Winner of the fourth match is Sasuke. Both put a interesting and strong fight. He is now a chunin."**

They both got heal and went back to their teams.

As everyone cheer for them. The Uchiha cheer for Sasuke, as he did real well.

 **"Last match that you all have been waiting for. Akkiko vs Sakura."**

Everyone is on their feet by now. The last fight is the most interesting fight and powerful at all time.

They both came out and wore smirks on there faces.

Sakura is wearing a red kimono with gold flower design. It reach to her knees and has long sleeves as well.

Sakura run up to him and punch the ground as everything creak and pieces flying everywhere.

Akkiko dodge in time. As he has dark and light power altogether and combine it all. As the dark and bright light blinded everyone.

Once it die down. There stood a demon god boy, who fusion with all his elements power.

He has dark purple hair and silver eyes. He has eight black god demon wings behind his back all four on each side.

Everyone is shock at his huge power that is no where near a chunin. Sakura just smirk and said two can play it.

She open her bloodline line, which is the fourth stage. That shock Sasuke, as he only managed to go on the next stage.

She has elements light surrounded her. Once the light die down, there stood a light girl god.

There stood a girl with neon pink hair, with all the elements streaks in her hair. Like red, orange, gold, yellow, green, brown, purple, black, white, silver, grey and blue. She has golden eyes. She has eight golden god wings, four on each side. She is fusion with all of her inners.

That shock everyone as well, and also not on a chunin level as well.

Kazaya look at his elder brother Kazaki in shock that his youngest, daughter can do that in a young age.

Kazaki just smirk and have a smug expression on his face that his daughter is stronger that his son.

The Uchihas are pretty shock as well.

Haruto, Hanako And Sora are shock as well. And they have not reach to that level yet and look at their little sister in awe, as she is the first person to reach to it and Haru is getting close to it as well.

They have to step up there game and not let any younger Harunos to beat them.

 **Back to the fight**

It is a clash between light and dark. Good vs evil. God vs demon.

They both flew up in the air and use their powers to attack each other. It has a real powerful impact on each other, as it made a big boom sound.

When it landed on the ground, it made a big hole. Everyone has their jaws open And gaping like a fish and at awe as well.

Before they could go any further they got over time. They both flew down and returned back to normal.

 **"I got a message from the Hokage. He and the other Kage said. That you two are no where near a chunin lever, but a joinin and a close ANBU level. You skip being a chunin and become a joinin. So congratulations, only ten percent of the people taking a chunin exam, and have a strong power could become Jonin. But only you two are Jonin for this year chunin exam. Last year it was Itachi Uchiha, Haruto Haruno, Inoko Yamanaka And Hana Inuzuka that skip chunin and become Jonin."**

The people who didn't hear this before are shock.

But cheer for the both of them excited.

The mysterious person started to do the plan now. And ask his members to start attack now.

They nodded and all held smirks on there faces.

Orochimaru warn the hokage and everyone in the room including the other Kage.

They all nodded. And all the ANBU and Jonin started to go out and save people, if the sound nin started to attack.

 **"A message from the other Kage and hokage. That we being attack by sound. So everyone evaluate quickly."**

Everyone ran out the arena and ANBU and Jonin helping them.

They all heard a big boom that they are being attack.

Sakura glare at Akkiko. As he smile and said he is here.

Out appear a boy five years older than Sakura. Appear in front of her. Sasuke and team seven glare at him.

He has red hair with black streaks and gold eyes. His name is Akihiro. The boss and true leader of sound.

The Harunos all jump down next to Sakura and glare hateful at the two sound nin.

They disappear and going to kill everyone.

The Harunos ask every clan to go after them and any sound nin that is going to kill everyone.

They widen there eyes and started to chase them, including team, 8, 10, 9 and team Gai.

The mists team, Mizuka, Yuriko, Makoto And Yuki ask to help as well. Which they nodded.

The chunin exam is over and know they gave to battle sound.

The rest went and started to chase and kill any sound nin from killing anyone.

Team seven stick close to Sakura, as they work well as a team and know the boss is after Sakura and that's what made Sasuke pissed that he wants his girl.

 **End of chapter**

 **Know you know who is the mysterious person is and the true leader of sound is.**

 **What will happen with fight with the sound**

 **Will anyone be kill or safe. From the sound nin.**

 **How many lives will be taken or how many will be kill. And will any will be safe.**

 **Find out next time on the next chapter of the battle with sound.**

 **Also I'm not good at describing fights but I hope you like this chapter.**


	19. Chapter 15

_**Last time**_

 _ **"A message from the other Kage and hokage. That we being attack by sound. So everyone evaluate quickly."**_

 _ **Everyone ran out the arena and ANBU and Jonin helping them.**_

 _ **They all heard a big boom that they are being attack.**_

 _ **Sakura glare at Akkiko. As he smile and said he is here.**_

 _ **Out appear a boy five years older than Sakura. Appear in front of her. Sasuke and team seven glare at him.**_

 _ **He has red hair with black streaks and gold eyes. His name is Akihiro. The boss and true leader of sound.**_

 _ **The Harunos all jump down next to Sakura and glare hateful at the two sound nin.**_

 _ **They disappear and going to kill everyone.**_

 _ **The Harunos ask every clan to go after them and any sound nin that is going to kill everyone.**_

 _ **They widen there eyes and started to chase them, including team, 8, 10, 9 and team Gai.**_

 _ **The mists team, Mizuka, Yuriko, Makoto And Yuki ask to help as well. Which they nodded.**_

 _ **The chunin exam is over and know they gave to battle sound.**_

 _ **The rest went and started to chase and kill any sound nin from killing anyone.**_

 _ **Team seven stick close to Sakura, as they work well as a team and know the boss is after Sakura and that's what made Sasuke pissed that he wants his girl.**_

 **Now**

 **Chapter 15 - fighting with sound**

Everyone got save by the Jonin and ANBU, who got way earlier to save everyone, before the sound strikes.

Haru, Itachi, Hanako And Sora are battling Akkiko.

As he has a smirk on his face. But his smirk disappear and is shock at what he saw.

He saw Haruto And Hanako are at their sixth stage of their bloodline and they only need one more stage to reach its final stage.

While Sora is on his fourth stage.

Itachi Sharingan is on its fifth stage.

They all charge at Akkiko, who did the same.

Hana and Raiden are back to back fighting off sound nin, they are only 11 years old.

All the sound nin stood no chance against the two.

The mists team are protecting everyone and fighting off sound nins.

The sand siblings, Rika, Riku, Takeshi And Team 8 are fighting some sound nin, who was about to kill small kids and s family as well.

While the other team like team, 9, 3, And 2 are keeping anyone from getting hurt and fighting some sound nin along the way.

Team Gai, Haru are with Team 7 fighting with Akihiro, which they are having a hard time right now.

Both Haru and Sakura open their bloodline and is on the fourth stage.

Back to the siblings with Itachi as well.

They manage to beat Akkiko. With all of them combining their powers.

As he is unconscious on the ground.

Back to team gai and teal seven with Haru as well.

Haru and Sakura had all their inners in one body with wings sticking out.

Sakura has pink hair and red in the bottom of her hair. She has her bloodline on. Her hair reach to her ankle. She is wearing a pink and green long sleeve kimono that reach to her tights. She six gold wings three on each side of her.

Haru has blonde hair and a bit of red hair in the bottom of his hair. He open his bloodline as well. He is wearing a long sleeve red and black yukata. He has six gold wings each side three.

Team seven and team Gai combined their power and attack Akihiro who dodge and smirk at them. But scream in pain, as he got hurt for a bit.

"Your quite strong. But not strong enough. Blossom come to my side and I will make you way stronger. My love. And the girl with weapons your quite strong and a beauty as well, you can come to me for power." He said ignoring Neji and Sasuke death auras at him.

"No thanks. And by the way I'm not your lover or love. I hate you and won't go to you." Said Sakura glaring at him.

"Same with me and thename is Tenten, I can get power by my self, thank you very much." Said Tenten glaring at him.

"Enough talk lets just beat him." Said Haru.

Team seven and team Gai use their most powerful attack ready to release, when Haru and Sakura will do.

Sakura eyes turn dark as well as her hair, as she has the power of death and Haru eye turn green as well as his hair, as he has the power of earth.

They both flew up it the air and held hand and did an unison raid. With element surrounding each other.

Sakura more of the season elements and Haru as the planets elements. But are strong.

As they shoot the power at Akihiro, making a big light and dark power. With team seven and team Gai power.

He got hit and saw some death power he disappeared and said to his team of sound to retreat and bringing Akkiko with them.

As everyone cheer the fight is now over.

But everything is destroyed. No one got killed or hurt badly, but some did and being treated by medic.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and it's hot, and I'm too lazy to write. Because it's summer here and everyday is too hot.**


	20. Chapter 16

**Hey guys I hope you like this story so far and I hope you enjoy it as well.**

 **Chapter 16 - becoming Chunin.**

After the fight with sound nin. Mostly everywhere is destroyed and it will take some time to be fix.

"Let us help you with the buildings Nato." Said Kazaki.

As Minato said to the head of the Haruno clan, and his best friend, that he doesn't have to.

But Kazaki just laugh and he insists.

All the Harunos who have the heaven/ light and life power or element fly up the sky with their wings and started to fix everything just in one day.

Everyone is shock but cheer, as everything looks brand new again.

The next day in the Hokage office. He called Shikamaru, Sakura, Sasuke, Shouta, Haru, Temari, Naruto and Neji to his office.

"What are we here for, hokage- sama." Said Neji confused, as well as the others as well.

"Well I'm here to give you, your chunin headband. For Sakura and Haru their Jonin headband. Since you all pass the chunin exam and some Kage saw your fight with the sound nin as well. Plus Temari, I don't have your headband here, but I'm here to let you know that, your Kage has it and will give to you when your back at Suna." Said Minato.

They all look shock and happy at the sand time that they passed.

Temari nodded, as she is the first girl in Suna to pass.

When she leave here, she will miss her Kunoichi five, who she miss as best friends here, but can see them here from time to time with Riku as well.

Five ANBU came forward, with Chunin headband, brand new.

They gave it to Sasuke, Shouta, Naruto, Neji And Shikamaru.

Sasuke grab his chunin protector and put it around his head. As his family will be proud of him and maybe Sakura as well.

Neji has his protector around his head and is proud as well.

Shouta has his Procter around his head.

"Can I colour it like my last one as well." He said. As the hokage and ANBU's nodded at him.

The others except for Sakura, Temari and Haru were shock that their is someone who wants to spayed paint his protector, just like what Sakura did when she is a genin.

His protector is in the colour of green.

Shikamaru lazy put it on his arm.

Naruto colour his protector black and around his head.

They also got their chunin jackets as well.

Everyone in the room clapped for them.

Two more ANBU came up the front.

They gave Haru and Sakura their protector and jackets.

Haru receive his and colour his protector dark red and around his head. As he also put his jacket on, that is slightly different style than the chunin ones.

Sakura colour her protector red and put it on her hair, like a headband. She has her Jonin jacket on as well.

As everyone congratulated them.

The next day everyone saw who are the new chunin and two Jonin who skip chunin nin.

All the fangirls And fanboys cheer for them.

Their family and siblings are proud of them as well.

 **At the Konoha gate**

The Kunoichi five are hugging Temari goodbye as well as her siblings, the twins Riku and Rika and Takeshi as well.

"Come back and visit again." Said the girls.

"I will and come to visit me as well" she said

The Shinobi fives are hugging Riku and saying goodbye as well.

They departed, the Kunoichi five and Shinobi five already said goodbye to the mists team, Mizuka, Yuki, Yuriko, and Makoto. Who are welcome to come and visit them anytime.

"You too, come and visit us anytime." Said the mists Team.

Everyone left except for Sakura and Sasuke.

"Sakura, want to come over to my place to have dinner. My family wants to met you blossom." Said Sasuke looking at her.

"Umm, sure! Sasuke - kun, you did save me and protect me and I know, I can fully trust you now and I wonder what is your family like." Said Sakura blushing and looking away as she said Sasuke - kun.

"Your so cute. Have you fully fallen for me, yet blossom." He smirk at her blushing face, as she just glared at him.

 **Uchiha Mansion**

They both walk in. When his family saw Sakura they welcome her and ask her to sit down. As they are starting to make dinner.

"Are, you sure you don't want me to help you Mikoto, Izumi - chan." Said Sakura. As they both smile at her.

"It's fine Sakura - chan, we can handle it and call me okaa- san, since you are going to be my daughter in law one day." Said Mikoto with a smile. As Sakura blush.

Sasuke just smirk at this. Fugaku just chuckled in amuses and wants Sakura as his daughter in law as well.

"We will be fine, Sakura - chan, just relax." Said Izumi, Itachi's girlfriend.

As they both went to the kitchen to start making food. Sakura just took out a special Dango, she has been keeping. Itachi surprise everyone in the room with a loud gasped and yell.

"What, h - happen Nii - san." Said Sasuke shock at his brothers outburst.

"Is that a special Dango, that has been sell just by five minutes and there are only ten in the store." Said Itachi looking at her in jealousy.

She just nodded and look at him in shock as well.

"Yea! You want some and do you like dangos as well." She said. As he nodded.

She got out a special Dango in a box and open it, out came the special dangos all in different flavours.

"W - What. How did you get so many. When it is all sell real fast." He said grabbing one.

"Silly Itachi. I can buy dangos everywhere. I mostly get them in the land of sweets. I have a friend there, and she sent it to me and sometimes, I order it in the land of honey, for the honey dangos plus other flavours as well. I don't order it in Konoha, since it sells so fast, but other places." She said.

As Itachi has his jaws drop and the other Uchihas who look at Itachi with chuckles and also shock, that she can get so many dangos in different flavours. Mikoto is not shock is because, Chiharu her best friend got some for her in different places as well.

"I got too much anyway, I don't really like to share my dangos with anyone. But just this time I will." Said Sakura giving Itachi a box of different flavours dangos. That is seal up.

He thank her excitedly. As Mikoto came out and ask her elder son to save her some. As he nodded scared of his mother face, as she has a dark aura and evil face.

Fugaku and the rest of the Uchihas who know Mikoto loves dangos and would do anything to have them. Sweat drop and laugh that she didn't change at all.

She went back to cooking. As Itachi half it for her.

The rest of the Uchihas went and cheek what kind of dangos is it. They were shock at what flavours there is.

They saw dangos flavours of, strawberrie, blueberry, cherry, honey, green tea, rose, chocolate, vanilla, mango, watermelon, pineapple, grapefruit, raspberry, tropical Hawaii and custard.

They look at Sakura at where she got them.

"In every village that has different dangos, you have not try before." She said.

They look awe and shock as well.

"So Sakura, can you tell me how you train to become so powerful." Said Fugaku.

"Sure" She said, as Sasuke sat next her and Itachi on the other side of her.

Every Uchiha smirk at the obvious Sasuke. As he blush and glare at them.

"I started to read, books for training and medic, I want to be strong like Tsunade. To let everyone know that girls can fight to and are not use as tools and be weak. I ask father to train me. And you know how my father is don't you Fugaku."

He nodded and shock at her determination of being strong to take her Kunoichi role seriously unlike most girls here. Same with the other as well.

"Yea! He is strict when it comes to training. And even towards his kids. I was shock, when I seen this strict side of my best friend and never knew he is like this when it comes to training, the same with Minato he was shock as well. He is normally like to tease us and playing around." Said Fugaku.

Everyone in the room is silence, because this is the most that he had talk before.

He just sight and ask her to continue, she nodded.

"After that I unlock all my inners. My father was shock that I have five. And he was shock again that my cousin Haru had five as well. He knows because, my uncle Kazaya who is my father little brother told him about his son having five inners."

The Uchihas nodded there head, and knows that having five is not common for a Haruno. Most have four or three, but these two are like a prodigy for having five.

"I then ask my siblings to train me to control the power. As they got their inners before me and know how to control it. Every since then I started to train and control the power, and also unlocking my bloodline. The **Cherierementoai** , or known as the cherry element eye. Instead of unlocking the first stage, I skip to the second stage and the same with Haru."

That shock everyone in the room, as there is not a lot of people who have bloodlines to be able to skip to the second stage. No wonder these two are the pride of the Haruno clan.

"Ever since that me and Haru always fight and try to out do each other. Having cousin fight."

"Just like Kazaki and Kazaya, who are brothers and both are prodigy at your age Sakura. They fight all the time to see who is the strongest, just like you and Haru. Like fathers like daughter / son." Said Fugaku.

As the Uchihas who knows the two nodded.

"Only the ones close to us know that me and Haru don't hate each other. But we always fight, because we acknowledge each other and our power. Not by jealousy, but love like a siblings." She said.

As everyone in the room nodded.

"Are you called the Sakura - Hime in your clan" He said. As she nodded.

"Haru is called the feisty golden prince. Haruto - nii, is called the childish psychotic, as he can be serious and childish. Hanako - nee is called the rose - queen. Sora - nii san, is called the lazy bad boy prince. And Hana is called the flower - Hime." She said.

As every Uchiha nodded and know why the names are so familiar to them. It belongs to the most popular and famous Haruno siblings and cousins, of the head of the Haruno, children and second head children.

"Food is ready" Said Izumi with Mikoto.

Bringing out food and putting it on the table.

"Oh, I almost forgot. Mikoto, mother said to give you this, she gave one to Kushina already." Said Sakura. Giving her a golden envelope with a cherry blossom flower on it.

It's so golden and shiny that everyone in the room are curious to see what it is.

"Thanks, Sakura - chan. Can I open it now. Because they are curious." Said Mikoto, sweat dropping at everyone glance at the envelope.

"Sure" She said and nodded at Mikoto.

She open it and saw a golden ticket with a seat number. It is a vacation ticket.

"Kayahhh, I - I - is this really ..." scram Mikoto in excitement.

As the rest of the Uchihas looks shock and knows what he tickets is.

"Yea! Mother is inviting you and Kushina on a vacation trip, just girls day, with Aunty Jane and Aunty Sara as well. On a flight anywhere in the world, and not a village. Just somewhere that no one could go out of the Ninja world. You are traveling around New York, Los Vegas, Italy, France, Hong Kong and Paris." Said Sakura.

As Mikoto squeal in excitement and everyone in the room were shock and pouty jealous as well.

"Don't worry Fugaku, here is your one that father has for you. You are going with Minato, Kai and Hiro." Said Sakura handing him a silver envelope with a Sakura flower on it.

When he open it, he saw silver glitter tickets, with seat numbers.

Every Uchiha is shock and knows what they are. He was shock to every speak.

"They are tickets to every weapons and games in every places you won't find or could even go. You get any weapons you like there and play games with your friends as well," She said.

Every boy Uchiha are jealous for getting something so cool.

"Who will watch Konoha when me, Minato and Kazaki are gone" He said worry.

"Don't worry. Hokage, has two special someone coming tomorrow, to look after Konoha and my father ask his brother Kazaya to watch as he is the second head, you can ask either Madara, Obito, Itachi or Shisui to watch the clan for you." She said. As he noodles and excited for a vacation, even if his face didn't show it.

"Itachi your in charge with Izumi when I'm gone." He son to his son as he nodded.

They all started to eat and the Uchihas can't help to tease Sakura and Sasuke, as they blushes.

They already accept her as there own, when both of them admit their feelings as they can tell both have feelings for each other.

Mikoto And Fugaku can't wait for their vacation.

 **Namikaze house hold**

"Who will look after the clan after your both gone for a vacation, dattabayo." Said Naruto to his parents.

"Two special someone will come tomorrow to keep Konoha safe." Said Minato. Who is the hokage.

"And the clan will be look after, as my elder brother will look after it, and he is your uncle Naruto." Said Kushina.

"Uncle Kasha you mean." He said. As both nodded.

 **End of chapter**

 **Who are these two mysterious person who is coming to watch Konoha.**

 **Take a guest of what they are.**  
 **\- Tsunade**  
 **\- Shizuka**  
 **\- Pein**  
 **\- Konan**  
 **\- Jiraiya**

 **And will they bring anything back for their clans.**

 **Is anything going to happen when they are gone and what could happen as well. Find out next chapter everyone.**


	21. Chapter 17

**Hi guys, this is where Fugaku, Mikoto, Minato and Kushina going on a vacation with their best friends Kazaki, Chiharu, Sara, Hiro, Jane and Kai.**

 **If you guess Tsunade and Shizune you are right.**

 **Chapter 17 - Tsunade and Shizune at the Village.**

In the front of the gate of Konoha. Two people dress in dark clock.

They walk closer to gate and the two gate keeper Izumo and Kotesu ask who they are.

They two reveal themselves. The two gate keepers now to them and let them in.

The two went in and went straight to the hokage tower.

As the Hokage ask them to come in everyone in the room were shock.

"Welcome back Tsunade - sama, Shizune- san." Said Minato.

"What are they doing here" Said everyone clueless.

"They are the two special people who is going to look after Konoha, after I'm gone for a month vacation." He said as everyone in the room nodded.

"Minato, where is my two idiot teammates Orochimaru and Jiraiya." Said Tsunade looking around.

"Oh, Jiraiya is training my son Naruto and Orochimaru is training his two apprentice Kabuto and Sasuke." She nodded, until she saw a pink hair girl training outside smashing things with her super strength. That interested her.

"What are you looking at, Tsunade - chan." Said Mikoto.

"Hmm, who is that girl, I want to make her as my apprentice beside Shizune. I can't let orochimaru out do me." She said. As Shizune sweat drop at her.

"Oh you mean, Sakura. She is Kazaki and Chiharu, youngest daughter and one of the person to skip chunin and become a Jonin, with her cousin Haru, who did the same as her." Said Minato.

That shock both woman and Tsunade wants to train her for real now. She can see she has potential.

"Yea That's my daughter. She also admired you Tsunade and wants to a medic and ANBU captain and be strong as you." Said Chiharu. As Tsunade smirk and nodded.

"Call her up, I decided she will be my apprentice as well." She declared. As everyone in room sweat drop that she never change and nodded.

Once the ANBU did the job, Sakura came in the door.

"You call Hokage - sama." Said Sakura noticed her parents and Sasuke parents in the room.

"Yep, someone wants to met you." Said Minato.

"Who?" She said.

"Me." Said Tsunade. As Sakura turn around and looks shock to see her idol standing there.

"I saw your training, your got potential, you want to be my apprentice aside Shizune." She said.

That shock Sakura. Because her two teammate are training under a legendary Sanin.

And she feels lonely as well. Team seven has a new student and sensei. Name Sai and Yamada, they are both training with Kakashi. Even if Sai lacks emotion and always tells Naruto is a dickless, Sasuke as emo, And she as ugly, she nearly kill him with Sasuke and Naruto.

As the new member didn't feel scared at all. Yamato can be scary as well.

He also called Kakashi a pervert. That pissed Kakashi off And Yamato has to stop him. But we learn that is his nick name, to Someone who he admire.

We sweat drop at how he call that someone he admire. More like insulted, but we got used to it anyway.

"I agree lady Tsunade." Said Sakura.

As she and Shizune par her head and said to met her tomorrow at the training grounds, seven and would met her there.

Sakura nodded and disappear in cherry blossom.

"Okay I will take care everyone and you guys better pack your bags and go to your vacation you need it as well. I'll take care of it with Jiraiya and Orochimaru. With the legendary sanin here. You have nothing to worry about." Said Tsunade.

As Minato, Kushina, Mikoto, Fugaku, Kazaki, And Chiharu. Thank her and said take care.

As they got their suitcase and went to met up with Sara, Hiro, Jane and Kai to go and split up, with girls trip and boys trip.

 **Team seven met up**

Sasuke is first like always. Waiting for his team. He is leaning against the tree.

Sakura came after and sat next to him. As he smirk and tease her.

As she acts tsundere at him and turn away blushing.

He just smirk at her. As they waited for there other team mates.

Naruto appear after, following by Sai and Yamato. They just need Kakashi.

After a hour. His team yell at him for being late.

"Ahaha, you see I got held up in the life of-" he got cut of by his team.

"Save your excuse for later." Said Naruto.

"So Sakura, I heard you had a legendary sanin who is your master. It's not Orochimaru or Jiraiya. So who is it." Said Kakashi already know who it is, but his team don't.

"There is a third sanin as well." Said both Sasuke and Naruto, as everyone nodded.

"Yep! My Shisou, Lady Tsunade. Also known as the princess of slugs." Said Sakura.

"So She is the one with the mister strength." Said Sasuke.

As everyone nodded and went back to training.

As they were training, Kakashi is thinking that his team may become the next legendary team seven sanins. With him as the their sensei, as well Yamato and his student Sai.

In the first week. Sakura started training with Tsunade.

As Shizune watch and prepare food and drinks as they finish training.

She found Sakura as her own little sister. She and Tsunade started to work in the hospital.

Tsunade as the head, as she is the best medic out there.

But not got long if Sakura surpass her when she grown up. She is only twelve for now.

In the first week Sakura, have gain perfect control of her chakra control and her inners changing from one inner to another.

In the second and third week, Sakura has increased her knowledge of medic, by reading books, knowing medic herbs, and saving dead animals as well.

Both Shizune and Tsunade are impressed by her medic skills. That they may be better than them, but she still got a long way to go, as she is only twelve.

On the other hand, Naruto is slowly getting the hand of battling the frogs or toads. And can power up his rasengan and improving to. Control Kyubi as well.

Jiraiya and his toads are impress with Naruto improvements.

While Sasuke is slowly having control of his Sharingan and went to the stage his brother is at. He also got better control of his Chidori. But he needs to improve his clan fire element, he can get Sakura help. But he wants to try doing in his own first, before he really needs help.

Both Orochimaru and Kabuto are well impress at him, for growing so much in just two to three weeks.

Kakashi watch his three students training hard. He smile and went back to training Sai with Yamato.

It's not only team seven who are improving, everyone else is as well.

Ino, Hinata, Karin, Tenten and Ami are training together to improve their strength and power.

They were challenged by the fangirls. Who seem to not give up.

They just call them weak and weaker than Sakura.

They got piss because they insult Sakura, who are way stronger than the fangirls altogether. They are just jealous of how strong she as. Not only did they insult Sakura but them as well.

They both beat up each fangirls. As Ami beat up the leader and it's still Emi.

Ami has improved so much by the time from her chunin exam. Her twin dan can turn into human to help her fight and turn into a big fan, Where she can stand on. She has improved her water dance to a big level and make everything rain as well. Emi stood no chance against her.

As the girls said well done to her and all went back to training together to improve.

Mariko, Rumi, Shin, Haru, Yui And Sora are training together and slowly coming close to being a couple.

Haruto, Hanako, Rina, Akito, Itachi And Izumi are training as well. With Inoko and Eiran joining in.

Kazaya And Sayuki Are helping their younger daughter Hana, to train with Raiden as well.

The fourth week came. As Sakura and Tsunade are soaring at each other.

Tsunade has to admit that Sakura has became good at taijutsu and a real expert at genjutsu. Her ninjutsu is getting better each time.

Sakura also spare with Shizune as well. Not to let her left out. As they are both important to her. They are like her own daughters.

The last week came and Sakura started to save her chakra up, up inside the yin seal that she is doing.

She also started to summon Katsuya the slug in her first try and have her own slug as well.

Tsunade was shock because it took her two try's to summon Katsuya. She smile at Sakura as she is improving and going forward. And might surpass her someday.

Naruto and Sasuke summon their own toad and snake as well.

Minato, Kushina, Fugaku, Mikoto, Kazaki, Chiharu, Sara, Hiro, Jane and Kai came back from their moth vacation and looks brighter and healthy like a change person.

"Mother father." Said Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura running towards their parents. As they hug them that they are back.

They are shock to learn that their three kids are training under the legendary sanin. But smile as they are similar to them anyway.

They came back before the spring festival starts.

Fugaku, Kazaki and Minato thank Itachi, Izumi, Kazaya, and Tsunade for taking their role when they are away.

And are all surprised that everyone is training hard to improve their power as well.

 **End of chapter 17**

 **I hope you like it and find out what will happen to the spring festival.**

 **This is what the inners of Sakura look like. I'll try my best to draw and colour it on the computer and I hope you like it.**

 **If you can't see it. I will tell you the inners of Sakura.**

 **Flora (spring) - pink**  
 **Raiden (lighting) - yellow**  
 **Natsumi (summer) - red**  
 **Aki (Autumn) - green**  
 **Fuyu (Winter) - blue**

 **And Sakura in the background with her hair out.**


	22. Chapter 18

**Hi the spring festival is the event for the Harunos. As their clan mean spring.**

 **They are the busyness as they have to prepare the spring festival. For everyone to come and look at.**

 **Chapter 18 - spring festival**

Everywhere in Konoha is decorated in cherry blossom themes.

Everyone is excited, why! Because it is the spring festival today. There is also a dance that, is going to be tomorrow, and is also by the Harunos who did that.

Today is really busy for the Haruno clan. Because the spring festival came from their clan.

Mikoto, Fugaku, Minato and Kushina took their kids Itachi, Sasuke and Naruto to met Kazaki and Chiharu.

Once they come to a unknown place. Full with cherry blossom. That Natuto And Sasuke has seen when they came to get Sakura,

Kazaya came out and saw them. He nodded at them for wanting to met his brother and wife.

He did a Haruno seal, as the mansion reveal itself.

They step inside and went inside the mansion.

"Chi - chan." Yell Mikoto And Kushina. As Chiharu came out.

"Kazaki" says both Fugaku and Minato. As he came out as well.

"Oh you come." Said the both of them preparing spring festival food and drinks.

As they gave it to Kazaya and Sayuki to deliver to Haru and Hana, who open a spring festival food and drink shop.

"So where are you daughters and sons, I don't see them here." Said Minato.

As they all look around for the siblings.

"They are not here, as they are busy with the festival. Haruto is in charge of the festival games and Sakura goldfish catcher game as well. While Hanako, is in charge of the, festival blossom fashion, music and lights." Said Chiharu.

As Itachi nooded at Where Haruto is And might go annoying him at work.

"Sora, is in charge of the prize games. And once he finish all the prize, he will help Sakura, when it becomes busy. While Sakura, open a cherry blossom sweets cafe, where there are blossom cake, jelly shape cherry blossom, ice cream Sakura flavour , dangos cherrr blossom, with honey, raspberry , and strawberry on top, and even a cherry blossom drink, as well as rose flower tea, Sakura blossom tea and food and sweets made out of cherry blossom. So go and check it out later." Said Kazaki.

As everyone nodded and will go there as it sounds delicious. But not Sasuke and Fugaku as they don't like sweets that much. But might try the food and drink there.

"Is it all homemade by Sakura - chan." Said Kushina.

"Yea And it's real good as well. I'm here just to grab some more ingredients for her. As she almost sole out everything in her shop, just by two hours." Said Chiharu.

Everyone except for her parents looks shock. Is if that good that is sold out fast. Then they gave to try it.

"Don't worry there will be more tomorrow, as it's a two day spring festival." Said Kazaki.

"By the way what about Haru and Hana. What are they doing." Said Mikoto.

"Oh, you know Haru. He is just like his father always having rivalry at every challenge. He open a food and drink shop right next to her shop. That's why Kazaya and Sayuki have to come home to get his ingredients as well. Since his food are nearly sold out as well. Both of their stores or cafe are real busy and popular. Unlike Sakura who sells sweets. He sells food, that are noodles with cherry blossom smell to it, tokayaki shape cherry blossom, yakisoba with cherry petals on top, and Okonomiyaki shape cherry blossom. And ramen with cherry blossom on top. He also sells cherry blossom drinks." Said Kazaki.

"Hana is also helping him with the store as well." Said Chiharu.

That interest them as well. Sweets vs normal food.

"We will see you there as we have to deliver the ingredients for Sakura." Said Kazaki.

As everyone nodded and went together.

As they are walking to the festival, they saw everything decorated in cherry blossom theme with cherry blossom music coming out.

As they in to the fun part where there are food, drink and games. They all split up.

Itachi went to where Haruto is at And meting Rina, Izumi, Inoko on the way. Who was looking for Eiran, which she happens to be with Hanako and Akito over there at the fashion area.

Fugaku, Mikoto, And Sasuke, along with the Kunoichi five, Kakashi, Anko, Tsunade, Shizune, Ibiki, Neji, Riku, Rika , Garra, Orochimaru And Takeshi went to Sakura's store.

While Minato, Kushina, Naruto, meeting Jiraiya, Mariko, Shin, Rumi, Raiden, Kiba, Choji, Shikamaru, Lee, Kankuro, And Shion on the way went towards Haru's store.

As they reach to the store they were shock to find. Both of their store decorations signs and store, went all out.

Sakura, store is decorated in cherry blossom theme. With cherry blossom petals on the wall, that are either glitter, multiple neon lights, and songs coming out from the petals. Her sign is in cherry blossom front and has different colour flashing. She is wearing a pink cherry kimono, with long sleeves. She has two cherry blossom headband and tie into two twin tails.

On the other hand Haru's store, is decorated in red petals and Sakura red flowers on the wall. His sign is in red petals front and glowing neon. He is wearing a red and orange kimono, that is short and has long sleeves. He is wearing black pants underneath the kimono.

They all went in to the store they wanted to eat and taste the food and drink.

When they order and taste it. They felt paradise and happiness in them.

No wonder their food and drink got sold out so quickly, because it is really good.

Sora came to help Sakura with her shop.

It is the end of the first day of the spring festival.

As everyone is really happy. That they get to have these kind of food, drinks and even caught some Sakura goldfish's and win games.

Sakura shifts ended quickly and she went to play with the Konoha 12, sand siblings, Rika, Riku And Takeshi. They play games as well and are having fun.

As Haruto and Itachi are having gold fish scoping challenges at each other.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it**


	23. Chapter 19

**Hey guys, sorry if I've not been updating much.**

 **But here is the Haruno dance of the second day and final day of the spring festival.**

 **These are the inners and Sakura, I've drawn and took me a while to finish it as well.**

 **The pink one in the middle is inner Flora.**

 **The gold one is inner Raiden.**

 **The red one is inner Natsumi.**

 **The green one is inner Aki.**

 **And the last one which is the blue one is inner Fuyu.**

 **All of them except for Raiden are in season.**

 **Like Flora is Spring, Natsumi is Summer, Aki is Autumn and Fuyu is Winter.**

 **Their names mean their season as well.**

 **Haru: Spring And also Flora means flower or blossom as well.**

 **Natsu: means summer**

 **Fuyu: means winter**

 **Aki: means Autum**

 **If you don't believe me go and search it up.**

 **Chapter 19 - Haruno Dance**

Everyone is getting dress to see the final day of the Spring festival and seeing the dance by the Harunos.

Also everyone is excited as well. Since they heard the Harunos dance with cherry petals as their aura. And dress as dancers with their kimonos.

The show is not ready till 12:00 pm at lunch time.

So they are free to do what they want in the meantime. Like grabbing food or winning prizes.

 **With Haruto And Rina**

"What do you want to do first Rina - chan." Said Haruto.

"What do you want to do first and where are your siblings Haruto - kun." She said blushing.

"Let's just play some games. Also I can't find my siblings and cousins anywhere." Said Haruto.

She nodded. Until Haruto saw a prize shooter stand.

"Ohh, that looks fun, want me to win anything for you Rina. Let's go." He said happily and grab her hand and fun to the stand. As she blushes.

He saw her eying the ninja cat doll.

"Wait for a sec, Rina." Said Haruto. As he gave money to the prize owner and he gave him a pin to shoot the prize.

"Haruto!" Said Rina as she looks confused at what he is doing.

Haruto got the gun, and target at the Ninja cat, he pull the plug and shoot it at the Ninja cat.

"Bullseye." He said. As the owner gave him the Ninja cat.

He gave it to Rina, who look shock and blushing as well.

"You were eying it, so here." Said Haruto.

"Thanks" She said blushing and hugging it to her chest. As Haruto blush and scratches his back.

"Never knew, you are that romantic, Baka." Said Itachi, holding hands with Izumi and Shisui and his girlfriend Kira right behind them.

"Shut up, Itachi." He said glaring at him.

As they all went together playing games and grabbing food.

 **With Sora, Yui, Shin And Rumi**

"What do you guys wanna do first." Said Shin with his best friends and crush Rumi.

"I don't know! But I really want food." Said Yui.

"Then let's go." Said Sora.

"Let's go to, the Cherry cafe." Said Rumi.

"Yea" Said everyone.

They went to the Cherry cafe. Own by Sora cousin by their mothers side.

It's Hina and Roy, who are his uncle Diasuke kids and older brother of Chiharu. Katsumi is their mother. Who is a Haruno, but marry Diasuke, who is a Mizukono. But they still considered a half Haruno, as Katsumi is a full Haruno.

The Harunos still welcomes them and isn't hateful like most other clans who are half's.

Hina has red hair and pink eyes. She is about Hanako age.

While Ryo has brown hair and eyes. He has red streaks in his hair. He is about Haruto age.

"What can I get for you, cuz." Said Ryo, as soon as he saw Sora.

"What do you guys want." He said to his friends.

"I, want some dangos" Said Rumi.

"I, want cherry blossom ice milk tea, please." Said Yui.

"Cherry cake" Said Shin.

"And I want, cherry frozen hard jelly" said Sorry.

As Ryo written it all down on his note pad. Hina came up to their table.

"So Sora! Where is Hanako, Sakura and Hana, I want to hang out with them. Since we haven't hang out for so long." Said Hina.

"They are somewhere and sure, I'll let them know next time." He said. As she nodded.

Their food came. As they chat and eat.

 **With Sakura, Kunoichi 5 And Shinobi 6, as Garra, Kankuro, Takeshi And Rika are somewhere**

"What should we do Sakura." Said Hinata.

"I really want to do cherry blossom gold fish scooping. I'll take any challenge from you all." She said with a smirk.

"I'll take that, if I had the most goldfish, then your going on a date with me." Smirk Sasuke.

As the others look shock but amused at the same time. As they saw Sakura blush in rage and she nodded .

"I wanna play as well." Said Tenten.

"Same, here" Said Temari.

"How about we all go it, that includes you as well Shika," Said Ino.

"What a drag." He said, as she glares at him. He nodded.

They reach to the goldfish area, and gave money to the owner.

The gold fish tank is big, so it will fit them all. They are all around the scope place.

It has all kind a cherry gold fish, like red, green, gold, silver, black, orange and even pink and white, with cherry blossom on their body's.

"Ready! Set! Go!" Said the owner, who is a Haruno and is Sayuki older brother. Also Sakura uncle, his name is Hayato, who is marry to Kanako who is a Haruno as well. They both have two twins, who are Sakura cousins.

They all started the race, some already had their paper cut off. The only one left is team seven.

After a minute, Sasuke wins the gold fish.

"Dam." Yell everyone, who lost. As Sasuke smirk at them.

 **11:00AM**

"Oh shoot, I've to get dress and ready soon." Said all the Harunos from different direction.

As their friends went and grab food and drink along the way and stood near the cherry blossom stage to watch the dance.

Haruto is in a red kimono, with a sword attached to his kimono. He has gold dragon design. His hair is stylish quite a girl catcher.

Sora has a red kimono with green rose, he has twin sword in his hand. His hair is wet and looks quite sexy looking like that.

Haru has a red kimono, with silver goldfish designs. He is holding onto twin cherry bells and his hair is quite well done and looks handsome.

Hanako has a dark pink kimono on, with blue cherry petals design. She has long sleeves and her kimono reach to her tights. Her hair is in a high pony tail. She is holding a traditional umbrella.

Sakura has a pink kimono with dark gold cherry petals design. She has long sleeves and her kimono reach to her tight. Her hair is tie in a twin tail. She is holding a twin Sakura fan.

Hana has a light pink kimono with dark pink petals. She has long sleeves on and her kimono reach to her tight. Her hair is in a low pony tail. Braided as well. She is holding on to two twin gold bells.

 **12:00PM**

It's finally time for the Haruno dance. Each and every Haruno went and dance, until it's time for the main Harunos to come out.

The three boys Haruto, Sora And Haru came out.

As fangirls scream their name.

Rina, Yui And Mariko blush as they came out all hot and sexy.

The three saw their crush and wink at them with made them blush harder.

The three started to dance all elegant with petals and elements spinning around them.

As everyone looks shock and happy at the same time.

Next up is Hanako. As she came out fanboys cheer for her as well as her best friend Eiran.

Akito saw her and blush at her. As Hayumi look at her and had a plan in his mind to ... (will be told in the next chapter)

She started to dance, all elegant with her umbrella, making petals flying everywhere looking like an angel.

 **(Dance like the video from below and the song as well."**

 **(MMD from DongFang)**

Everyone is at awe at his pretty It is. Akito blush hard at how pretty his crush is. He have to step up his game to be able to make her fall for him. As be narrow his eyes at Hayumi, and he is bad news as well.

Hana came up next, as her fanboys and classmates cherry for her, Raiden blush and look at her with love in his eyes.

She started to dance with elegant making Bell sound and has petals flying around her, as each step she takes petals are making sound under her feet.

 **(Dance like the video and song below)**

 **(MMD Miku Cherry)**

Everyone cheer for her beautiful performances.

Sakura came out. As her fanboys, her friends, sand siblings, Riku, Rika, Takeshi , Team 9 anc Konoha 11 cheer for her.

Sasuke blush at her and seeing how cute she is. While Itachi, Shisui And Obito tease him. And he glare at them.

She started to dance all elegant with petals around her and elements coming around her.

She dance with her twin fan and jump in the air doing a 360 turn with the petals and twin fan doing the same. As she throw it and catch it.

 **(Video of dance and song below.)**

 **(MMD TDA VY1/Mizki - Yume to Hazakura)**

Everyone cheer for her and is in awe as how pretty the petals and dance were.

No wonder the Harunos are the best job for the spring festival.

All the Harunos join together and dance with their swords, bells, fans and umbrellas.

 **(Girls the first one and boys the second video)**

Everyone is having a blast and enjoying it as well.

The day ended as everyone is talking about the dance.

 **End of chapter I hope you like it and also new time skip of the ages.**

 **Hana - 12**  
 **Sakura and Haru - 13**  
 **Sora - 15**  
 **Hanako - 17**  
 **Haruto - 19**

 **As Hayumi is starting his unknown plan next and does he have in store for Hanako find out next time.**

 **As the next chapter is all about Hanako, Akito And Hayumi with Eiran as Hanako best friend in it and a little bit of the Haruno siblings and cousin as well.**

 **See ya next time and merry Christmas, and also happy Christmas Eve everyone.**

 **Inner Flora**

 **Inner Natsumi**

 **Inner Fuyu**

 **Inner Aki**

 **Inner Raiden**

 **Only Raiden is not a season, but the other are seasons.**


	24. Chapter 20

**Hello and I hope you had a wonderful Christmas.**

 **This is chapter 20 - Hanako broken heart.**

 **If you didn't know their age yet here it is.**

 **Haruto - 19**  
 **Hanako - 17**  
 **Sora - 15**  
 **Sakura - 13**  
 **Haru - 13**  
 **Hana - 12**

Hanako is just walking with her best friend Eiran. She was blushing as well. Why!

Because she just confessed to her crush Hayumi. But deep down her heart and her gut is saying he is not the one for her. But she just ignored it.

Eiran is worry for her best friend. Because she has a bad feeling of Hayumi being her boyfriend and feel like he is using her.

Eiran also found her real family, because Hanako help her. She is from the Fuyuki clan. And us also a princess. She has two older brothers who protective of her.

"You look happy." Said Eiran at her best friend.

"Ehehe, Hayumi is taking me on a date next Saturday." She said.

Akito hide behind the tree, watching Hanako. He felt that Hayumi is bad news and felt pain by watching Hanako being taken by some other boy, that is not him. He will protect her and make her fell in with him.

He will follow them, just to see what tricks Hayumi has.

 **Saturday**

Hayumi And Hanako both are on the date.

Hanako looks happy, as Hayumi looks bored and use fake smile at her.

She can tell it's fake and feel like he does not really like her. Because she keep seeing him stare at other girls that are more sexy and model like than her.

Akito is with Eiran watching out for their Crush and best friend. Spying on them if they did something and hiding their chakra as well.

Hayumi took Hanako somewhere like a abandoned house.

As the two follow them for what plan he is up to.

"Why are we here." She said with a bad feeling in her gut. If she only listen to her gut and not fell for him, but Akito, she would of not been in this mess right now.

"Haha! You stupid girl. Come out now boys." He said. As a lot of teenage boys came out and surrounded her. She looks scared.

"What's going on here." She said trying not to be weak.

"Isn't it obviously, they are here to play with you." He said with a evil smirk. As she cry in heart break and he and his boys laugh at her.

"Why are you doing this and what is your goal." She said glaring and crying at him.

"My, my, darling. I want the secret of your clans power and your power. Do you really think I will love you. I'm only using you, to make a girl I love jealous. And also to be better than Akito, since he has his eyes on you. You are really stupid to think I will love you. Plus I, don't mind going after your youngest sister, she looks cute and strong. Our goal is to know what your clan secrets are." He said.

"You will pay for this if my siblings found out what you did. You will never know our secret and stay away from my sister, or I will **kill you.** " she said glaring at him angry and with a demon voice at the last part. That made them all shiver.

"There is no one to save you. Do it boys." He said a bit of fear.

They hesitate a bit in fear. As they nodded at their leader.

They start to un - bucket their belts. As Hanako went pale and in fear.

As she scream for help. While Hayumi enjoying watching this.

Akito has enough, and said to Eiran to call for her siblings. She did and teleport in a frost of snow.

Akito went in front of Hanako and punch all those boys away from her.

Hanako looks shock, as to Akito saving her.

He look at her in worry. As her heart beat really fast. She touch her heart and wonder why. She feels butterflies feeling in her heart and blush deeply when she look at Akito.

The feeling she has for Hayumi, May just be a warning of him being a bad guy.

"Akito, how did you get here." Said Hayumi with a frown on his face.

"Hayumi! I follow you, when I know you have bad attention and I'm worry for Hanako. She means a lot to me." He said glaring at Hayumi. As Hanako heat beat even faster when Akito said that.

"Attack him" Said Hayumi glaringly at him.

Akito is protecting Hanako, who can't move at the moment, because of a Jutsu they did to drain her chakra and that's why she can't do anything at the moment. She feels weak. After this is over she will train harder of her weaknesses.

She has injuries, when Hayumi bought her here and they all sort of attack her.

Before anyone could attack. Out came her siblings with Eiran. They all look pissed and glare at them.

The boys look afraid and stood a step back.

"Come on it's only four of them. They are out number." Said Hayumi.

Before he can say more, four more shadows appear.

They are Haru, Hana, Ryuu and Hina. The cousins.

"We still have more members and they are still out number." He said sweating a bit.

Three more shadow appears.

They are Sayuki brother and his wife's kids. Making them cousins as well.

Their name are Hayato, and Hayate the twins and the oldest. Who both had red hair and gold eyes. While the youngest is Shina and she has blonde hair and red eyes.

They are all glaring at the bad guys for what they did to their crush/ best friend/sister / cousin.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and happy Christmas Day everyone.**

 **Find out what would happen to Hayumi and his gang and how would the Harunos/ Akito And Eiran dead with them.**

 **And would Akira confesses his love for Hanako yet.**

 **Find out next time everyone.**


	25. Chapter 21

**Hello welcome to the continued part of Hanako broke heart.**

 **What would happen next find out.**

 **Last time**

 _ **Before he can say more, four more shadows appear.**_

 _ **They are Haru, Hana, Ryuu and Hina. The cousins.**_

 _ **"We still have more members and they are still out number." He said sweating a bit.**_

 _ **Three more shadow appears.**_

 _ **They are Sayuki brother and his wife's kids. Making them cousins as well.**_

 _ **Their name are Hayato, and Hayate the twins and the oldest. Who both had red hair and gold eyes. While the youngest is Shina and she has blonde hair and red eyes.**_

 _ **They are all glaring at the bad guys for what they did to their crush/ best friend/sister / cousin.**_

 **Now**

 **Chapter 21 - Akito Mad**

"Well, well if isn't the whole cousins of the Haruno siblings. And aren't you five are just half Harunos. I'm surprised they didn't treat you poorly." Smirk Hayumi.

As the five Ryuu, Hina, Hayato, Hayate And Shina glare at him.

"We May be half Harunos, but they treated us kindly unlike most clan do to their half's." Glare the five.

"You will pay at what you did to Hanako." Glare Haruto in overprotective mode, with serious and icy eyes.

"How dare you use Hanako - nee sama like that ." Said Sora with a glowing glare.

"You are so dead to make Hanako - new chan cry like that." Said Sakura with a Saturn glare. Which made them piss their pants.

"Haruto - nii, Sora, Sakura." Said Hanako crying. As Erin went to her best friend and hug her. As she cry.

"I, know her siblings would and why did you come." Said Hayumi a bit in fear. To the cousins.

"Dumb silver head. She is our cousins and of course we will save her. She is like a older sister to me, even if we are not blood related. She is like my real older sister. I won't forgive you for what you did to Hanako -new."Said Haru with demon eyes glaring at them.

"Haru." Said Hanako, in tears. As Eiran try to calm her down.

"Asshole! You will never get our powers or secret. You will regret what you did to Hanako - nee. She is just like a older sister to me other than Sakura." Said Hana eyes glowing red.

"Hana - chan." She said move by her youngest cousins.

"We May be half Harunos, but we still consider them as our best cousins ever. I, won't forgive you for using them. And I won't forgive, you making Hanako cry." Glare Ryuu darkly.

"Ryuu..." She said in shock.

"Yea! What nii san Said is right. We may be half Harunos, and half only two inners. But we are not weak. And I will kill you for using Hanako like that." Glare Hina at Hayumi And his boys. Who felt a little scared.

"Hina - chan" Said Hanako wiping her tears,

"You will pay for you did to our cousin. She is like our best friend to us. We are protective of her, beside Sakura, Hina, Hana and Shina. What you did was unforgivable and you won't get ours and their powers ever." Glare the two twins Hayato and Hayate. With demon looks. Which made them pale at bit.

"Hayato , Hayate." She said in shock of her mischievous from twins.

"If I see you touch one scratch of Hanako. I will chop your manhood of you. Who said you could touch her. We didn't sorry. She is like my best friend. Hayumi, you are dead for what you did, not only using her but comparing her to Sakura, who loves her big sis deadly and doesn't care about who is more powerful or weak. How dare you play with Hanako feeling. You should die in a hole you fucking gay boy." Yell Shina, piss off with eyes glowing. They felt scared and just sword the demon queen itself.

Who could blame her. The Harunos siblings, are like her real friends. They are fun and not boring and easy to talk with. Not she, but her brothers that are twins, Hina and Ryuu like them as well. They all like best friends and s family as well. Disparate they are half Harunos.

"Shina." Said Hanako as she stop the tears and stood up with determined eyes.

"Leave the fighting to us Akito, he just piss our whole family. If one of us is hurt we will help each other and support each other." Said the Harunos.

"No, I want to be part of this as well. I always have the feeling that he is using her. But couldn't tell her because of him in the way, whenever she is alone he is always there. I want to protect her." He said seriously.

The Harunos look at each other with a smile and know he is Hanako true love and her soul mate.

"Me too! Don't leave me hanging. Hanako is my best friend. She is the only one who wants to be my friend, when no one will. She protect me from bullies and I'm thankful for that. Now it's my turn to protect her." Said Eiran with determination eyes.

They smile at her as well. And knows she is not a fake friend, who only want to get close to Hanako because of her looks, or power.

"Let's do it then." Said the Harunos at the two who smile and join in.

"What are standing for, go and beat them up." Yell Hayumi piss that his plans are not working.

"I want to join to. I, don't want to like that stupid jerk. Wasting my time with him is not worth it. I want someone to like me for me not my looks." Said Hanako joining in.

"I, know why you Harunos, and Eiran are joining in since you are her siblings / cousins and best friend. But why are you joining in Akito. This is none of your business." Said Hayumi.

As everyone Haruno and Eiran are busy fighting the other boys, it's only Hanako, Akito And Hayumi left.

 **"Why! You ask me why. It's because of you that, I couldn't confessed my love to her. I love her, way before you did. I love her, since she first walk in the class and promised myself I would protect her and make her my girlfriend when she grows up. If it wasn't for You ruling my plans. I will kill you for the pain you cause her. I want her to be happy but not with you. Because, I fucking love her. I LOVE HANAKO HARUNO, SOON TO BE HANAKO NAKASHIMA." Scream And Yell Akito mad and piss off.**

Everyone and everything is dead silence of what he just confess and said.

The Harunos are smiling with happy smiles at what he just said. He is their soon to be brother in law.

Eiran smile as she saw this, her best friends needs to be happy, but not with Hayumi, but Akito who is perfect for her.

Hayumi is shock and speechless And has nothing to say.

Hanako is shock and stunned. She is blushing and realized she loves Akito since she first met him and took her this long to know.

Hayumi charge at Akito with weapons in his hand.

Akito block it and flew up the air with black wings, and open his bloodline. He control ever close by wild animals and objects to attack him.

He dodge it just barley and is in shock as everyone else of his bloodline.

The wild animals bit and attack him. As he yell in pain.

He can see all his boys with scratches and blood leaking out and saw their are too many to handle.

"Retreat, boys we will deal with them another time." He said. As they all follow Hayumi, their leader.

"Well, we will leave two for some privacy." Said the Harunos And Eiran.

"Don't do anything dirty, Hanako, I'm still young to be an uncle that soon." Said Haruto teasing them.

They both blush bright red at what he just saw.

"Yea, Akito don't do it that fast. I don't want a nephew or niece that fast either." Agree Ryuu.

"Haruto - nii san your dead soon." She Yell at her older brother.

"Why you" Yell Akito at them.

They all laugh and went away with Eiran, to let them have some alone time.

The two stare at each other, when everyone is gone.

"Did you mean what you said, Akito - kun." She said looking at him in the eyes.

"Yes! Hanako - chan, I mean what I just said. I guess you don't feel the same way as I do." He said with a frown on his face.

"No! The truth is I really love you as well. I guess it all started when I first met you. When you save me from some jealous girls, that are jealous of me going close to you. That is when I fell in love with you. Hayumi, is just a small crush. But you are my true love and my soul mate. I fucking love you Akito." She said to him with serious in her eyes and bit of blush as well.

He is shock that she felt the same as him and he feel dang good and happy about as well. Since the girl he loves, return his feelings as well.

He hug her happy and kiss her on the forehead.

"Be mine Hanako. Be my girlfriend, I'll treasure you and protect you, I promise you that you won't regret it. By dating me, I won't let anyone hurt you anymore. Not like what Hayumi did. I love you. I won't let my fangirls, or Hayumi hurt you anymore." Said Akito in tears and blushing at the same time.

She start to hug him back and cry as well.

"Okay! I want to be with you Akito. I love you too. And I would love to be your girlfriend. Thank you for not giving up on me for so long. And I will get stronger and not be weak and will overcome my weakness. I want to be a strong woman you will love." She said to him.

"I love you Hanako. You are strong in my eyes already." He said to her.

They both look at each other and started to lean in. He capture her in a kiss.

He held on to her waist and her arms are around his neck.

As they both start to kiss each other with passion and tongue moving in their mouth as they kiss.

After a minute, they broke the kiss and blush as they look at each other.

He held her hand, as this is the beginning of their relationship.

As they walk out of there with happy smile on both of their face.

The Harunos And Eiran who were hiding saw the whole thing and took pictures and video of their confession.

This will make a great memory of their love confessions, when they grew older and marry as well.

Akito invite Hanako to met his family and siblings.

They all love her and got along well. As Hanako invite her parents over.

And they hit it off with Akito parents.

Her siblings came over and got along with his siblings as well.

Both family accept them dating and tease them as well.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hoe you love it and I hope you all have an early New Year.**

 **Next chapter is all about Haruto and Rina.**


	26. Chapter 22

**Hey guys this chapter is all about the love between Haruto and Rina here.**

 **What will happen, who will confess first. Will their friends know or family know they are dating.**

 **Read and find out soon.**

 **Chapter 22 - Haruto and Rina dating.**

 **Second part Haru and Mariko dating.**

 **Third part Sora And Yui dating.**

Ever since Akito And Hanako started dating. People were shock and excited and know they both have feelings for each other.

The words spread like fire for just an hour. Even since they saw the both holding hands, kissing and on a date.

The most shock are their fanboys and fangirls. But unlike Sasuke, Itachi, Shisui And Neji fangirls.

They actually support them and not act like a bitch or a slut. Their fans are more mature and the understanding ones.

On the other hand the three Uchihas and Neji felt jealous that their fans are the mature ones. While they had the bitchy, slutty, whore ones who act like stupid five year old's.

 **With Sora, Sakura, team 7, Team Sora**

"Wow!" Said Sora, as he saw fangirl and fanboys stalking Akito And Hanako on a date and taking pictures to put it in their AkiHana album on their date.

"I know right. Sora - nii. They are better than most fangirls and fanboys." Agree Sakura.

"Hn! Wish every fangirls could be like that." Said Sasuke.

"What! Jealous Sasuke." Said Kakashi smirking under his mask.

Sasuke just glare at his sensei.

As Kushina just laugh at him. And Naruto wonder what his mother is laughing about.

"Hey, Sakura - chan, Sora. Isn't that your brother with someone." Said Naruto pointing at Haruto And a girl.

"Your right! But who is she." Said Mariko.

"Ah, it's Rina! She is the one in his team." Said Shin.

"Who is he to her." Wonder everyone but Sakura and Sora.

"Ohh! Haruto - nii sama. Is on a date. Got to check this out. I can blackmail to him with this and stop annoying me as well" Said Sakura excited and hiding her chakra. And follow the two who seems they are on a date.

"Wait Sakura/ Sakura- chan." Said team seven as they followed her.

"What a pain." Said Shin watching team seven follow Sakura with her mischievous adventures.

"That sounds like fun. Wait for me Saki. It's not every day, you see Haruto - nii with a girl on a date and blushing as well, count me in as well." Said Sora following them.

"Wait for us as well Sora/ Sora - kun." Said his team.

They saw Haru's team, Hana, Raiden, and Itachi along the way spying and hiding in place as well.

"Itachi - nii What are you doing. Better yet what about training." Said Sasuke looking at his brother curiously.

"Ah! Sasuke, Sakura, Naruto everyone. Let's say when I was training. I saw Haruto And Rina together and better not miss this action. It's not everyday you see them on a date. Most of the time they are training." He said.

"Itachi - san. If we may ask but who is Rina and how is she important to Haruto - san." Said Mariko.

"You can call me Itachi. Well for starter Rina has been in his team ever since genin, with me of course. She is the only one who doesn't like his looks. She loves to train and he save her from a jealous fangirl who think she is getting close to him. He normally doesn't care for girls, except his siblings, family, and friends. But when it comes to Rina, he is real protective of her. I've seen how he acted with Rina. He clearly loves her." He said.

"Wow! But what her power and what clan is she from to be able to get Haruto to fell for her." Said Naruto.

"I'm glade you ask Naruto." He said.

"Rina is from the Ootori clan. That uses mostly traditional weapons like umbrellas, bamboo flutes and swords. They are the oldest traditional clan beside the Hyuuga , who wear traditional clothes. Their bloodline is that they see real far and copy anyone movement and act like them. But Rina powers is real rare, not only can she see far and copy anyone. She can sound like them, talk like them and change appearance. She mostly use her umbrella weapon that shoot bullets of sun and ice, in her umbrella gun. She may be one of the most powerful of her clan." He said.

Everyone looks real shock at the information he just said.

Sora And Sakura look at each and nodded that Rina is perfect for their childish brother. As she look mature and kind as well.

 **Before this happened**

Haruto call out Rina one day and ask her to met him at their training grounds. Because he has something to say to her.

He is pacing forward and backwards and acting nerves as well.

"What should I do... Ah I can't do this... how did Akito... do this so easily and confess his love to Hanako. Ah, no... you can't give up now... Haruto. Since you made it this far." He said in panicked.

Rina came to the training grounds and saw him walking forward and backwards.

"Haruto - kun. What are you doing." She said to him, as he stop his pacing.

"Ah! Rina- chan. When did you get here." He said walking towards her.

"Just now, so what are you doing just then." She said with narrow eye as he looks suspicious right now.

"Nothing!" He said sweating nervously 😅." He said.

"Oh nvm (Never Mind), so anyway what do you want to talk about, to call me here." She said.

"Ah! Right ! Rina Ootori, I want to tell you something real important." He said seriously.

She looks shock because he normally acts childish, and playful all the time, but never has she screen him act serious, but only on missions and his family.

"H - H - Haruto." She Stutter and look at his serious eyes.

"Rina! I want to tell you, how much I love you. Your the only one who is not scared of me or afraid of me, and that's why I love you. Your the only one who doesn't care about my appearance and character, beside Inoko and Itachi. Your the girl who I want to spent my time with and only you. Because other girls only like my looks and never the true me. But your different. I first found you interesting, when I saw you beat up some fangirls who were bullying you. I love you. Please go out with me and be my girlfriend." He said and confess his love to her.

She gasped in shock and cover her mouth and started to cry. As he came over to hug her in worry for what he did wrong.

"Haruto, I'm so happy. I love you too. When I first met you in class. When you were introducing yourself. I first thought you were a bad boy type or a player type. But I was wrong, looks can be look wrong. Since you act nothing like s bad boy or a player. Your childish, playful and fun to be with. I can't just look at your appearance. I want to know who you are and what's your personality is like. That is why I fell for you. As you didn't use me and get close to me because of my looks or my clans name. I love you and would be honor to be your girlfriend." She said seriously.

He hug her tightly and lovely, as she returned his hug.

"Finally! I can finally clam you and make you as mine," He said breathing in between her hair and ear. As she blushes.

He look at her in the eye and started to lean in, as did she.

He kiss her on the mouth, as they started to make out. With their eyes close enjoying the kiss.

After a second, they broke the kiss. As he held her hand and head to the Main Street of Konoha.

"Let's, go for a date how about that Rina." He said with a smile.

"I would love that Haruto." She said.

As they were walking in the busy street of Konoha.

Everyone stop and took photos of them excitingly like they are a famous celebrity.

Fanboys and fangirls are happy instead of angry and sad.

They love the two together, as they suited each other well.

They felt like they were being stalked and follow.

"Come our now Sora And everyone who ate with you." Said Haruto to the bush.

He came out with Sakura and both of their teams. As well Itachi, Hana, Raiden and Haru and his team,

"Busted " Said Sakura, Hana and Haru.

He just smile at them since they are important to him. Rina did to, And they are her brother/ sister in law.

"I'll forgive for now," He said as did she.

"Are you dating." Said everyone.

They both nodded and they ask how and when.

They explain it to them and it happen. They congratulated them and wish them luck on their date.

Just like AkiHana, the words got pass around like fire when they both start dating.

 **Part two**

Ever since AkiHana and HaruRina started to date. Everyone has been shock and excited to see them together.

When every they go, everyone ask for their autograph, like they are someone real famous.

Haru walk around with his team.

Arms around his back, looking at everything bored.

As Shouta wave at girls who look and faint when he walk by.

He may not be as handsome as the Uchihas. But he is still good looking.

Mariko playing with her weapons when she walk by.

"Why is everyone making such a big dead. Just cause they started to date." Yawn Haru.

"No idea! Maybe because they never seen them date someone before. They got together." Said Shouta.

"Yea! I heard some of their fans saying they waited for this day to come to see them date. Well their fans are not that bad unlike the Uchihas who mostly get the nasty and botch ones. That I don't want anything to do with." Said Mariko as an agreement.

"Oh sorry guys, I have to go somewhere. I'm on a date see ya." Said Shouta.

"Jesus! That guy," Said Haru.

Mariko is blushing and thinking _"oh my god. Me and Haru together alone. What should I do. Is this why Shouta - kun, left because he knows I like Haru. If so I thank him."_

"Mari, let's go and train ." Said Haru, grabbing her hand and running to team three training grounds.

"O - Ok." She said blushing, as he held to her hand.

He took her somewhere but not their teams training ground. But a field of butterfly's and roses.

She was stunned at what she saw before her.

"Wow! Haru - kun, what are we doing here." Said Mariko confuses.

"I took you here, because you wanted to see some butterfly and flowers together. I plan this, not because I want to show you this. But I want to ask you to be my girlfriend. I love you. Your different from all the girls I met, who only like me for my looks." Said Haru seriously looking at her. As she gasped in shock.

"I love it Haru - kun and what you show me is so pretty. I would love to be your girlfriend. Most boys only like my looks and my cute side. But not my strong and powerful side, since they find it suit my character. But I don't care about them. You are the one I love and care for." She said seriously.

Haru hug her and kiss her on the lip. As they both smile and admit their feelings for each other and both returned it as well.

Shouta is spying on his teammates with a smile. He said good job himself and took photo and video it as well. To give their families and clans. He just made up that excuse to let them have alone time together.

 **Part three**

Since his two siblings got together, Sora has been thinking how he would confess his love to Yui.

He already know his best friend Shin is with Rumi.

"Yui, let's go somewhere just the two of us." He said. As she look at him with widen eyes and blushing as well.

"Sure, Sora." She said.

On Sunday they are ready for their date.

They both went to a Blossom restaurant that has recently been made, by the Harunos as there were no restaurants made by them. It's real busy since it's just brand new. It is own by Hayato, Hayate and Shina's parents.

You have to reserve it to be able to eat there.

But since Sora is a Haruno, he can easily get it. But he doesn't want to use his clan name to get in. He wants to do it on his own.

He book it at four o'clock, in the afternoon.

They went in as waitresses welcome them and they got to their seat.

Inside the restaurant is real pretty.

It has lights with glowing fireflies and starts looking like they are on space. Cherry blossom lights glowing around, making it look like there is a real cherry blossom tree there.

The chairs and tables are in cherry blossom design. Do as the plates, cups, fork, spoon, bowl, and chopsticks and even the tissues as well.

No wonder this place is real popular and busy not because it's just build. But awesome the food and drink is and has a great attraction as well.

They both sat down on a two table seat.

They read the menu and smile as it looks all tasty.

"What do you want Yui." Said Sora.

"Hmmm! I want the raspberry Dango, the petal curry and cherry milk tea. How about you Sora." She said.

"I want the cherry ramen, panda buns, honey dangos and rose cherry jelly milk tea." He said. As she nodded at him.

 **(Note: the food and drink are made up.)**

They call one of the staffs and Sora was shock at who came with to take their order.

It's Hayato, Sora though he is on a mission. But he is helping out.

"Oh Sora And his girlfriend, what can I get you." He said teasing them.

"She/ He is not my girlfriend/ boyfriend." They both Said In sync while blushing.

"Yea right and you said your not. When is Cleary is." He said to them with a smirk.

"Shut it," Said Sora. As he laughs at him.

"Okay What ever. Next time as Sakura to come here. I haven't been catching up to her lately. So made up your minds yet." He said.

"Will do. I want the cherry ramen, panda buns, honey dangos anc the cherry rose jelly milk tea. While she wants the raspberry dangos, petal curry and the cherry milk tea." He said,

As Hayato nodded and said will be back for his order.

"I want to bring you Yui. Is because I love you. You and Shin are the only ones who doesn't get irritated by my laziness and bad boy image. That's why I love the both of you. Shin as my brother and you as my lover. So be mine and go out with me already. I won't take no for an answer." He said seriously and full with love.

"Sora! You don't need to worry. Because your perfect for me and that's why I love you. I like be everything about you from looks to personality . You don't judge me like most people do, just because I love yo train and listen to music. Or even be lazy. That's why I love you and Shin. He is like an older brother to me and I love Rumi as a sister as well. And I love to be your girlfriend." She said. As he smile at her and held her hands under the table.

As their food and drinks arrived. They started to eat.

Hayato saw the whole thing and smirk that his little cousin is growing up and took photos and video to show the rest of the clan and Sakura. Who is like his best friend even if they are cousins. They are both mischievous with his twin Hayate and her her best friend Tenten.

As Sora paid for the food and went out the restaurant. He sent her home.

Before she could go inside. He stop her and gave her a passion kiss on the lip.

Everyone went wild as they found out the two are dating.

Sora's siblings except for Sakura were shock.

Why is Sakura not shock. That is because Hayato told her about it to her and her parents.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you will like it and the next chapter is a Jonin exam for Sora And Hanako.**

 **They all have a time skip of their age.**

 **Haruto - 21**  
 **Hanako - 19**  
 **Sora - 17**  
 **Sakura - 15**  
 **Haru - 15**  
 **Hana - 14**


	27. Chapter 23

**Hey guys welcome to another chapter and a happy early New Years to everyone.**

 **If you guys can't remember their age now here it is:**

 **Haruto - 21**  
 **Hanako - 19**  
 **Sora - 17**  
 **Sakura - 15**  
 **Haru - 15**  
 **Hana - 14**

 **Chapter 23 - Hanako and Sora Jonin exam.**

It is finally the time of the Jonin exam and Hanako and Sora are getting ready for it.

While, if you didn't know that Hana is a Chunin and she pass her chunin exam. With Raiden as well.

There are a lot of people preparing for the Jonin exam like for example.

Shin, Neji, Shikamaru, Temari, Riku, Rika, Takeshi, Mizuka, Yuki, Naruto, Sasuke, Suigetsu and even Tenten, who pass her second time of her chunin exam,

Alongside with Kiba, Ino, Hinata, Choji, Shion, Lee, Yuriko, Karin, Ami, Satoshi , Gaara, Kankuro, and Makato.

Haru and Sakura doesn't need to do their exam as they skip joinin and to do the ANBU exam.

"Do your best boys, I'll watch you, plus Hanako - nee and Sora - nii are their as well. Watch out for them they are powerful. Well since I don't need to Jonin exam since I pass and skip it, haha lucky me." Said Sakura laughing at two boys.

"Hahaha! She got you there boys. You better catch up to our blossom here. Since she is a Jonin and you are still a chunin.

"Mou! Sakura - chan. Don't do that." Pouted Naruto.

"Hn! You will reject those words you just said. Let's make a bet." Said Sasuke smirking at her.

"Or a you scared." He mock her. As she glare at him.

"You will reject what you just said. Fine I will them . Bring it on. What's the challenge." She said.

"Hn! Easy, if I pass Jonin, you have to go on a date with me and if I didn't pass you can order me around." He said. As both Kakashi and Naruto look at Sasuke with a smirk and shock on their face.

"So slay. But this will be interesting." Thought the both of them.

"Hump fine. It's not like I want to date you or go on it with you in the first place. I rather it be Garra - kun." Said Sakura crossing her arms and looking away.

"Hn" He said looking at her with a smirk. But thinks he has to make her fell for him fast and make his move before any other boys does. She is his and he found her first. Well not really first, because Garra was first. But the first one to be on her team.

Jonin exam entrance

Everyone who is participating in the Jonin exam will realize they are not on the fourth floor, but the second floor.

"Release, this genjutsu. ANBU - san." Said Hanako and Sora. As everyone but Sasuke, Tenten, Shin, Shikamaru, Neji, Temari And Riku looks shock.

That is because the Harunos are real good at sensing chakra and good at genjutsu as well. Not even using their eyes or power to know. They are the most powerful when it comes to genjutsu and taijutsu.

The two guards try to punch the two Harunos who dodge and kick them to the wall.

As the genjutsu is released and turn out they are right. This is only the second floor.

Everyone race up to the fourth floor, but not as easily as the chunin exam as it is harder now. Since it's a Jonin exam.

There is trap and some more genjutsu up there as they were racing up to the fourth floor.

Some got caught in the genjutsu but manage to break free barley of the genjutsu.

Everyone made it up there and this time the one who is the examiner is Jiraiya.

"Okay, the instruction is this. We all put you in a death forest. Where there are monsters and all sort of creatures. Plus some fake rouge nin and hunter nin. And you have to find a way out of it. No cheating as well. This is all individuals work." He said.

As most of them flip and some are determined.

"So who do you think is first, Sakura." Said Kakashi sittings with his student.

"Hmmm! Can't tell for sure but I bet Hanako, Sora, Naruto And Tenten might come first. Maybe Sasuke as well , which I don't want." She Pouted. As Kakashi laugh at her and pat her hair.

"Why...?" Said Ino, Hinata, Karin, Ami, Yuriko, Makato, Gaara, Kankuro, Satoshi, Kiba, Lee, Shion, Haru , Hana, Raiden, Mariko, And Jugo.

"Because she made a bet with Sasuke. That if he wins, he will take her on a date and if she wins she can ask him to do anything." Said Kakashi.

As Sakura glare at him for telling everyone that And is blushing as well.

They tease her and laugh at her. As she blushes in embarrassment.

"Ready go." Said Jiraiya.

As everything change into the death of forests theme in a genjutsu. As they have to find a way out.

I almost forgot Akito And Yui already pass their Jonin exam in the last one. As Hanako doesn't want to do it that fast and Sora miss out as he was sick that day.

Back to the forest of death. As everything is dark and has nothing there but dark trees and it's still sunny as well.

Hanako walks around the area and keeping her eyes in her surroundings, and not to let down her guard down.

She found some fake hunter nin and a medium monster in her way. As she kill it off with just her element cherry blossom, that all Harunos have with them.

 _"What is the main purpose of this test. How go get out of it. We can't just always fight them. Hmmm. Ah, I got it now. It is a test if you will sacrifice yourself for your team or not and not abandoning them. Even in tough situations, someone has to sacrifice to save everyone."_ Thought Hanako.

She close her eyes and use her blossom sword and stab herself in the heart. As she disappear.

As everyone who watch this is in shock. Kazaki and Chiharu were shock at their eldest daughter act but happy she knows what the answer is.

Akito heart aches seeing her stab herself. But this is just a genjutsu.

Sakura look at her big sis in worry. Same with Haru and Hana to their cousins. And the rest of the Half Harunos.

In case you are wondering. Hayate is a Jonin. Hayato is an ANBU. Shina is a Jonin. Ryo is a ANBU and Hina is a Jonin.

"Welcome back Hanako Haruno! You are first one to pass, only in day one in ten minutes not bad. But a quicker that your brother Haruto. But no one could beat Itachi score as he has five digits before Haruto." Said the examiner giving her Jonin headband and clothes.

She thank them and went to have a rest.

Sora has frighten a lot of monsters with his Jutsu and he found it amusing how the monsters are all frighten that easily.

He encounter a lot of monsters and fake hunter nin.

Everyone who saw he scared of a lot of monsters were quite shock.

Sora encounter a huge monster who attack him. But he quickly dodge and made element shadow clan that went to attack the monster as he has to find s way out.

 _"I, can't always fight them. There must be a way out of here, but what. If I was Hanako, Sakura or Haruto. How will I get out of them. Hmm, if a teammate and everyone is in danger, and nothing to win! there is one solution, that is to sacrifice to protect everyone."_ Thought Sora.

He kill himself. As the light turn bright and he is back in the room again.

He pass by nine minutes, just before Hanako and had been given his Jonin protector and clothes.

The others not far from behind as well.

So far Sora, Hanako, Naruto, Tenten, Sasuke, Mizuka, Yuki, Temari, Neji, Riku, Rika And Takeshi has all pass the Jonin exam in one to four days and made it as Jonins.

"So I won, and that means." Said Sasuke to Sakura. Who blushes.

"Find you win." She said looking away. As he smirk at her.

He held her hand to go on a date. As she yell don't hold on me.

Everyone laugh at to and wish they will get together now.

Emi glare at Sakura, as she get to have Sasuke attention.

Sasuke turn his head and glare at her before pulling Sakura.

As Emi felt scared and back away from them.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and the next chapter is about Itachi and Haruto ANBU exam.**

 **Age skip:**

 **Haruto: 22**  
 **Hanako: 20**  
 **Sora:18**  
 **Sakura: 16**  
 **Haru: 16**  
 **Hana: 15**


	28. Chapter 24

**Hey this is a ANBU exam before Hanako and Sora has their Jonin exam and even before the chunin started when team seven was in it. They are 16 or 17 here.**

 **Chapter 24 - Itachi And Haruto ANBU exam**

Everyone is busy for the ANBU exam coming this month. So they are preparing for it.

Itachi, Haruto, Inoko, Izumi, And Rina are preparing for the ANBU exam.

Itachi training with Shisui and Obito and the rest of his family. Like Madara And his father Fugaku for training.

While Inoko, train with his clan and father.

Haruto train with his father, uncle, their half cousins, and Hanako.

 **ANBU exam**

The ANBU exam is starting now. But unlike the Jonin and chunin exam that you have to find the room and doing witting exam.

This exam is that you only need to fight with ones who are already an ANBU to get pass.

Everyone is getting ready to see the fight and see who will make ANBU this year.

 **"Okay jonins who are ready to be ANBUs. Are you ready. So how does this work is that. You have to battle the ANBUs and if you beaten them you pass. But if you didn't, there is always next time. So don't feel down if you didn't win." Said Ibiki.**

As all of them nodded and felt determined than ever from before.

 **"First up Izumi vs bear"**

Out came a ANBU with a bear mask and Izumi in her Jonin clothes.

Her friends cheer for her as well Itachi who gave her a pat of the head.

She came on stage. Neither of them move and knows not to underestimated the opponents.

Before the Bear move and fight of Izumi. Who block it and use her eyes.

To see her opponents movements.

The bear then use a water Jutsu. As Izumi dodge it and use fire objects and effects and it burn the bear.

And made the bear on its knees.

As everyone in the Uchihas are shock at her fire movement that they have never seen or use before.

She use it one more time before the ANBU is down.

She pass and got given her ANBU fear and was heal after.

 **"Next battle Inoko vs Pig"**

The ANBU with the pig mask came out and Inoko came up on stage.

As Eiran gave him a smile and his clan And sister said break a leg out there.

No one made the first move. Until the ANBU did.

The Pig, shoot weapons at Inoko. Who had a protected shield around him.

That shock his clan, that he came up with a protective shield.

Inoko then use his shadow clone Jutsu and made multiple of them to fight the pig.

As the pig, use ninjutsu on all of the shadow clone making some of them disappear. And put Come more of them.

Inoko has to find the right moment to enter the pig mind.

After the pig is destructed, he enter the pig mind and knock him out.

He got his ANBU fear as well and pass as well.

 **"Rina vs panda"**

The panda ANBU came out, as did Rina. Which her clan and Haruto cheer for her.

Panda made the first move and use its eye to copy her. As did Rina.

She then use her traditional weapons, like fans, umbrellas and flutes.

As it all combined together. She blew in the flutes. As win started to appear and umbrellas weapons appearing and shooting bullets at the shock panda.

Everyone is shock, that she can do that. But cheer exciting of her power.

She definitely suited to be an ANBU.

The panda doge it barley in time. But attack weapons at her.

Which Rina use her weapons connected with chakra strong and block and attack the panda.

Who got hit, as the umbrellas shoots it unconscious.

She pass and made it as an ANBU.

 **"Next up Itachi vs dragon"**

The ANBU dragon and Itachi came out. As his clan cheer for him.

The dragon open his blood Itachi open his eyes bloodline as well.

The dragon attack him, with his sword, that sucks chakra.

But Itachi has it prepare. And use a Jutsu that stop him from the sword that suck his chakra.

That shock the dragon. But then use his Earth release.

As Itachi dodge it and attack it with weapons.

The dragon dodge it. Itachi is thinking this ANBU is familiar to him and he guess it is his best friend Shisui. Aka his cousin. Then he has to seriously as well.

Itachi use his fire release and did the dragon.

Itachi use so many techniques that all the Uchihas are having a disbelief believing it all.

The dragon is having a hard time to fight Itachi.

With one final movement the dragon fainted and Itachi is declare as the winner.

He got heal afterwards and has his ANBU gears.

 **"Last match Haruto vs Fox"**

The ANBU in the fox mask came up. As Haruto walk up. As his clan, family, cousin, Rina and Itachi who slightly smirk at him and cheer for him.

Neither of them move. Before the fox did.

The fox use element shadow clones. As Haruto dodge it and use his bloodline.

"Inner Hoshi release." Said Haruto turning white.

After the light disappear. There stood a boy with silver hair, with gold eyes. His hair has a side bang that is braided on the side.

The fox clones all went to attack Hoshi.

Who dodge them and turn into white light and flew up on the sky and flew down where the clones are at.

As he is coming down, he look like a shooting star. That is why everyone is making a wish and it appears to come true as well.

And shoot as a shooting star and made s boom and destroying all the clones.

The fox has scratches on his Bodie. The fox then use his lighting release.

As Hoshi shine like a golden star and blighting the fox eye and knock him out.

He turn back to normal and became Haruto again. As everyone cheer for him.

He got heal and got given his ANBU gear.

 **"These are the ANBUs who pass, Izumi, Inoko, Rina, Itachi And Haruto."**

Once he said that everyone cheer for them.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it. I'm not really got at making fights, but I did my best but still hope you like it.**

 **Next chapter of SuiKarin, ShikaIno, NaruHina And NejiTen.**


	29. Chapter 25

**This is about the four couples ShikaIno, SuiKarin, NaruHina And NejiTen getting together.**

 **The others especially Sakura, Temari, Riku, And Sasuke are finding out what they are hiding.**

 **Chapter 25 - ShikaIno, SuiKarin, NejiTen, And NaruHina dating**

Sakura and Sasuke are at the team seven training grounds waiting for their sensei's and Naruto.

As Sai is already there with them. They are just waiting for Naruto, Kakashi and Yamato.

Naruto, Sasuke and Sakura are all Jonin. As Sai is a formal ANBU, who just recently join their team with Yamato.

"Ne! Guys, don't you think Naruto is more happy than usual. Not only Naruto, but Hinata , Ino, Karin And Tenten as well." Said Sakura yo the two raven heads.

Who stop and look at her. And think what she just said.

"Hn! Now I think about it. I think Shikamaru is still lazy, but seem more happy. Neji is showing more emotions, Suigetsu getting more happy and hyper. And Naruto more happy and smarter." Said Sasuke.

"Let's go And stal- spy on them." Sais Sai with an emotional face.

"Were you about to say stalking. Right Sai." Said Sakura.

"You must heard it wrong ugly. You need your ear check." He said not knowing what is danger up ahead of him.

Sasuke glare at him for saying that about his Sakura.

"Shut it Sai. What about training," Said Sakura glaring at him, but got use to the nickname he gave her.

Not only her, but Naruto, Sasuke and Kakashi as well.

Naruto is dickless. Which made him wanting to punch Sai in the face. Sasuke was Sasugai which made Sasuke want to destroy him till death. And Kakashi is pervert grandpa. Which made Kakashi angry glare and yell for the first time. But they wall got use to his nicknames, but it still made them piss.

"Oh don't worry, I got a message from Kakashi and Yamato. That there is no training." He said.

As both his teammates glare at him.

 **"S - A - I** , Why didn't you say so," Yell both Sasuke and Sakura.

"Oh! You were flirting so much and that's why I didn't say so," He Said. As the two glare at him hard and blushing bright red.

"Hn! Let's go," Said Sasuke getting up and helping Sakura up. Who thank him. He smile at her.

As Sai is thinking " why can't they admit their feelings and get together already."

So the three went and saw Naruto and Hinata in the ramen store eating ramen together.

Also they are holding hands. The three are shock that Naruto has a girlfriend, dispirit he is so dense, when it comes to love.

Sakura took a photo of them. As the two boys look at her confused.

"Blackmailing and a future photo if they did get marry." She said. As the both of them nodded at her. And smirk at her as well.

They saw NaruHina kiss each other. As the three blushes for them being so bold in public.

As the people who saw them kiss just smile at them and Ayume the store owner daughter squeal at how cute they were.

They just blushes and Sakura taking pictures of them.

The three then move on to the next one. Which is Shikamaru And Ino.

And the three were shock at what they just saw in front of them.

They saw Shikamaru And Ino watching clouds and both are laughing and talking, with Shikamaru not lazy and he has is arms around her shoulder.

Sakura took photo of the two as well.

"Never knew he had it in him. He is more bold that what I think he is." Said Sasuke looking envy that Shikamaru is more bold that him to make a move that fast.

"Who knew a loud mouth and a lazy boy would get together." Said Sai. As Sasuke agree with him. As Sakura knew from the start they both have feelings for each other.

"Look isn't that Inoko." Said Sakura pointing to a person behind the tree, spying on the couple.

"Yea! Your right. He is so protective of his little sister Ino." Said Sai.

The three then move to the next one which is Suigetsu and Karin.

They saw the both of them fighting and flirting at the same time.

Which almost made Sasuke and Sai gagged at the both of them.

Sakura took a photo of them and watch them in amusement.

"Don't you find them act like a marry couple." Said Sakura. As the two boys look at her and then back at the couple and back to her again.

It then click in their mind and nodded. They do seem like a marry couple type as well.

With Karin yelling at Suigetsu that he is doing it wrong and with Suigetsu that it's fine and argued back to her.

They move away from the flirting and fighting couple and saw the last one.

They saw Neji And Tenten sparing. That is nothing normal new to them.

As Neji and Tenten are done fighting. They are now resting now.

What shock the three bext is that. Neji made out with her. As she blushes and then laid down on her lip and play with her hair. As her let her hair down.

Surprisingly it is long and she looks more like a mature woman with her hair down. That shock the three.

As Sakura took photo of the two.

"Sakura is g that Tenten older brother Shin." Said Sasuke pointing to a tree with dark auras coming out.

"Yea! It seems that Inoko is not the only one who is protective, but Shin as well to his little sister Tenten." Said Sakura.

 _"You watch out as well Sasugay. If you started to date ugly. Her overprotective siblings will be on your tail soon." Thought Sai._

The three found out their friends are dating and didn't tell them.

The next day the three acted like nothing happened.

As the four couples went to tell them they are dating.

As the three laugh and they are wondering what's so funny.

Until Sakura show them the photos, all of them blush and chase the three around . As they knew they were dating.

The sensei's laugh and chuckle youngsters these days and support the couples as well.

As their families approved of them being together. As Inoko and Shin are still overprotective of their only imouto Ino And Tenten.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and the adventures of the three.**

 **Next chapter is more interesting.**

 **It's about everyone trying to matchmaking SasuSaku, RikuTem And RaiHana (Raiden and Hana).**

 **Including overprotective siblings and teasing friends. Fanboys and fangirls freaking out.**

 **But I hope you like this chapter, even if it's not that good.**


	30. Chapter 26

**Happy New Years And New Year's Eve everyone.**

 **Hey guys the first part is their friends are match making Sasuke and Sakura together.**

 **Second part Raiden and Hana matchmaker by their siblings and friends.**

 **Third part Riku and Temari matchmaker by the Shinobi five and Kunoichi five.**

 **Chapter 26 - match make SasuSaku, RikuTem and RaiHana.**

 **With NejiTen, ShikaIno, NaruHina, And SuiKarin.**

They are here to discuss something, without Sasuke and Sakura knowing.

"I'm tired of the both of them denials their feelings of each other." Said Ino.

"Well I agree with you there pig. But how can we make them admit their feelings for each other." Said Tenten, as Ino glare at her for the pig word.

"Yea! Teme has too much pride and ego. While Sakura - chan is too stubborn and a tsundere." Said Naruto.

"Yea! Your right about that Naruto." Said Neji.

"Maybe make both of them jealous." Suggests Hinata.

"No that won't work. For Sasuke it will. But not Sakura it won't. We tired that before. And now Sakura just think of Sasuke as a playboy. Which he ask for her to stop calling him that and is not a playboy. She stops and return back to normal." Said Suigetsu.

"Lock them up in a closet." Said Karin.

"That could work. But not good enough. How about, write letters to the both of them and both had to met, confused that they didn't write this and they will admit their feelings for each other. What a drag." Said Shikamaru.

"You say that now and still came up with a plan." Said everyone.

"That might work. But who will write. Since they will know our handwriting. Also we can send them to a date." Said Tenten.

As everyone nodded and agree with the date part.

"I know, transform into them and write the letters in that form." Said Ino.

"Ahhh, that's a good idea. So who's doing it." Said everyone.

"I, vote for Tenten and Naruto to do it. Since they are the ones who know them the most." Said everyone. As the both of the sight.

They did the Jutsu and started to write the letter. Once they are finish, they return back to normal.

They all hide in the bush. And gave the letter to the both of them and said it's from each other.

They both look puzzled and confused. But doesn't worry about that at the moment and just look at the letter in front of them. They both blush at the letter that they just received.

Sakura letter Said:

 _ **Dear Haruno Sakura**_  
 _ **Meet me at the front of the team seven training grounds. I've something to say yo you it's important. Or do you want to go on a date with me. Just joking, just me me at the team seven training grounds.**_  
 _ **From Uchiha Sasuke**_

Sakura as she read this and blushes and has a angry mark on her head, as he said date.

Sasuke letter said:

 _ **Dear Uchiha Sasuke**_  
 _ **Meet me at Team seven training grounds. I've had something to say to you. It's not like I want to meet you or want to go on date with you in the first place.**_  
 _ **From Haruno Sakura**_

When Sasuke read this , he blushes and chuckled. As it's typical for Sakura to say this.

They both met at the team seven grounds. As the other couples followed their friends.

Sasuke and Sakura both Said what they are wanted to talk about. As both of them didn't write a message to each other.

"Hn! Who ever did this prank is in deep shit." Said Sasuke.

"I need to punch someone." Said Sakura.

Sasuke and Sakura both became stronger with Naruto. With their legendary Sanin masters. Who taught them everything.

"Never mind about that. I've something to tell you about Sakura." He said.

As the one spying on both of them are getting excited.

"What is it." She said. As held her hand and she blushes at the sudden act.

"I want to tell you for a long time. That I'm not a player or a playboy. I really do love you, when you first walk though the class and said you want to sit next to me, when most girls wanted to. That is when I realize that your different. And that made me interested in you. I did everything I can to make you fall for me. Because I didn't do it early is because of my pride and ego. So Haruno Sakura please be my girlfriend, forever." He said seriously, as she look shock.

The one spying on the got it on tape and photo of them. As they look shock as well.

"I, want go tell you this Sasuke. I came to realize that I'm starting to fall for you hard. This all began when I first met you. I first though you might be a heartthrob or a player. Since you have that much fangirls. But it turns out wrong. I started to know you, when we were put on a team together with Naruto. That is when my walls started to crawl slowly one by one. As you had captured my heart. And yes! I would love to be your girlfriend, Uchiha Sasuke." She said seriously with tears. As he hug her with happiness in his eyes, as tears flew out of his eyes and kiss her passionately and deeply on the lip.

The one who are spying on them are shock and stunned as well. Of both of their confessions.

"Let's go a date. As the note says we need to be on a date." Said Sasuke, as he smirk at her pouty face.

They went away on a date. Holding hands.

The one got out and followed the two though their date.

The next day, when everyone heard they were dating. They gone crazy.

Fanboys and fangirls in panic and jealousy.

The fanboys support Sakura. As a true fan, you will want her happy with the ones she loves. But if he plays with her heart, they will gladly take Sasuke place. And knows it will never happen. Since he love her deadly.

While on the other hand fangirls are jealous of Sakura. And would do anything bad to Sakura. Like bad mouthing behind her back, calling her names and even try to beak the couple up.

That stop when everyone glare at them and even Sasuke himself stood up and said to them he will kill them if they do anything to Sakura. As they are scared in fear.

Especially Emi, who seem not to give up. Even if she has a boyfriend, who is number 29 right now.

Ami is disappointed at her ex best friend, for being such a whore and slut and going after one guy to another. Just because she can't have Sasuke.

"Stop this right now. Emi, can't you see they are made for each other and love each other." Said Ami glaring at Emi.

"I don't care. Because Sasuke - kun belongs to me and us mine." She said. As he glare at her and she is in fear.

"Uchiha doesn't belong to you and never will. Has he ever look at you the eyes or gave you second glance." Said Satoshi defending Ami and glaring at Emi.

"Well, um... maybe," Said Emi not sure anymore.

"That's right slut. He will never love you. We already know from the beginning that he loves Sakura, anc always be her. So dong ruin our ship." Said everyone glaring at her. As and felt fear of everyone glare.

"Aren't you mad at Sasuke-Kun for taking Sakura." She said to the fanboys.

"We are, but we wang her to be happy and if you are a true fan you will support them. Even ifs it to give up on the one you like." Said the fanboys. As everyone that they understand.

Sasuke fangirls then now understands except for Emi.

Before Emi could talk or do anymore embarrassing stuff. She was drag by her parents and siblings. Who were really embarrassed.

"Sasuke! I won't forgive you if you play with my imouto heart." Said Haruto glaring at him.

"Trust me I won't do it. I love her too much to do that." Said Sasuke. As he nodded at him.

"Saki means a lot to our family. If you really did you with her feelings, I will beat you up." Said Hanako in overprotective mode.

"I won't And will never do it." He said. As she nodded and gave him a warning.

"Saku, doesn't fall for anyone that easily. But if you mess and play with her feelings. You will see Saturn sooner that you wish." Said Sora.

"I won't do it. She's the only girl I love and will always be." Said Sasuke. As he nodded at her.

"Well, Sasuke, never knew you had the guts to have a girlfriend." Smirk Itachi. As he glare at him.

"But watch out for her overprotective father and maybe her uncles as well. The twin cousins as well. Maybe father could protect you from getting a beating from them. Or Shisui, Obito And Madara can save you as well." Said Itachi. As Sasuke glare at his brother for saying that so soon.

Everyone support the two together and so do the fangirls and boys. Except for Emi that is.

Their friends tease the two, who blushes and tease them back and this time they are the one blushes.

 **Part two**

Sakura, Haruto, Hanako, Sora, Hayate, Hayato, Shina, Ryu And Hina are planing something for Hana behind Haru's back.

Since he is protective of his youngest sister and can't do this when he is here.

"So what's the plan, Haruto - nii." Said Sakura.

"Ehhh! Why do I need to find a plan." He Whine.

"That's obviously that your your the oldest, of course you have to think of one." Said Hanako.

"Ehhh! That's not fair. What about Hayato, Hayate and Ryu they are the same age as me as well." Said Haruto not giving up.

"Whatever! Haruto - nii san, is really useless at this. So anyone just come up with a plan. Of how to make Hana and Raiden admit their feelings for each other." Said Sora.

"Your so mean." Pouted Haruto.

"Remind me again, how is he the oldest. I always think that Hanako - nee chan is the oldest." Said Sakura sweat dropping.

"Same with me Saku." Said Sora also sweat dropping.

"Then how about this. We will ask one of them to meet each other in the training grounds." Said Hayato.

"That might work. But what are we going to say and how will we distract Haru as well." Said Hina.

"We could ask Mariko for help and let her distract Haru. By going on a date. So Hina call Mariko for us." Said Hayate.

"Okay! That's a good idea, I'll call her now." Said Hina. As she reaching for her phone. As she is calling Mariko. The others are thinking of a plan to let them met.

"I know. We could say that they both had to much other. Because they both got something important to say." Said Shina.

"That's a brilliant idea. So who will say that to Hana and Raiden." Said Ryo.

"Sakura will be the one who will say it to Hana and Sora will be the one who say it to Raiden." Said everyone. As the two sights and nodded.

Sakura said to Hana, that Raiden wants to to say something to her that is important and ask her to met at Team six training grounds.

Hana nodded and went, but feels like this is quite suspicious. What she is not worry about that at the moment and just want to see Raiden right now.

Sora said to Raiden that Hana has something important to say to him and has to meet her at the tea six training grounds.

He nodded and feel like this is not quite right, but didn't care at the moment and wants to met Hana.

They both came and look at each other. As the Harunos are spying on them except for Haru.

"Did you tell Mariko that. And Haru is not coming." Whisper Shina to Hina.

"Yea! She agree to it and Won't let Haru come here." Whisper Hina.

As she nodded as well as the other Harunos and went back watching the two.

"What do you want to talk to me about." They both Said.

"I'll go first then Hana - chan. I want to say will you be my girlfriend. Not because of your looks or anything like that. I love everything about you. When I first met you in the class. I thought I finally found my angel, my fateful partner. Even when everyone said I'm like a player and playboy. I'm not, well I use to, bug it all change when I met you gif the first time. And I finally found my match. It's no fun when I was the strongest in class, but when you came match up with me I was happy. I started to notice you more and get to know you more. I fall more and more in love with you. That I don't wang anyone to have you except for me. So would you be my girlfriend." Said Raiden seriously.

She gasper in shock and put hand on her mouth as tears flew out from her eyes. The other Harunos are in shock and awe at HD confess he did.

"Of course I'll be your girlfriend. I love you as well. Not because of your looks or anything like that, I'm not that low, just to go for the looks and not the personality. I started to like you when I first enter the class and assign to fit next to you. I heard some students say that you are a player and playboy. At first I didn't believe in that. But when I saw you with a bunch of girls and flirty with them. I kind of believe it now. When we are battling, each other And was the strongest in the class. I was happy their is someone, who could match me. And I saw Love in your eyes. J don't want to be fool by your player act. When we are in a team or on a mission. You always protect me and look at me with love. Even if their are pretty girls that are princesses, and you didn't even acknowledge them. That is when I finally started to open to you and slowly falling for you, until it turn into love. So I want to be your girlfriend." Said Hana seriously.

That shock him and the Harunos who were spying on them.

He quickly hug her and spin her around. He kiss her on the lip passion and soft with love.

The Harunos video the whole thing and took photo as well.

They went on a date. As the Harunos high five each other that it work. And went to take photos of their first date.

The next day everyone is shock at the new couple but cheer anyway.

Haru is shock but knew one day his lmouto will be taken and know it's Raiden. But support them as well.

The last member of team six and teammates with Raiden and Hana is Rui. Who congratulated the both of them.

 **Part three**

The Shinob five and Kunoichi five. Are spying on Temari and Riku. As they both are set up for a date and want them to go out already.

They are in Suna for a mission.

Riku look at Temari seriously and she look a bit taken back.

Also the sand siblings, Rika And Takeshi are with the Kunoichi And Shinobi spying on the both of them.

"Temari! I wanted to tell you I really do love you for real and I'm not playing around either. I love you ever since we were kids. I always was watching you and how you will protect your brothers and especially Gaara. That everyone is hating. I want to help you, but to coward to do it. That is when I saw a girl with pink hair help your brother Gaara and gd has gain control of his beast inside of him with her family and siblings who help him. That is when I gain confidence, I started to talk to you more and friends with you as well with my twin sister. The more I get to know you the more I fell for you. I don't date girls, but only a couple of girls. But I'm not serious with them. But with you I'm real serious and I love you so He my girlfriend," He said seriously.

As she look shock and the one hiding as well.

"Riku! I finally noticed my feelings for you and fell for you as well. When you first talk to me, I was shock because no one wants to be friends with me or my siblings. Beside Sakura and her siblings. But you did and I was happy. We became friends and I love you since then. But I'm too scared of being rejected, so I hide my feelings for you. I once thought of you a player, but your not like that. I finally let you in and I want to be your girlfriend." Said Temari.

He looks shock and the one hiding.

He hug her with tears in his eyes and kiss her deep and gently.

The one who are hiding and spying on them took photos and video of them.

They both went on a date. As they follow them.

When everyone saw them on a date. They scream in excitement and support the two, ever since they were on a team together.

Riku is the most handsome boy in Suna and most girls wants to date him.

But he doesn't ever care for them and only have eyes for Temari. And they all knew that and support them as well and felt envy to the two girls he dated before.

Temari is also well respected and has fanboys here as well.

And this is why Riku always be with her to keep the fanboys claiming his woman. When it's his job to do it.

Everyone cheer for them. As they both blush and turn red.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it. The next chapter is about jealous Sasuke. Who is jealous of Gaara talking to Sakura. What will happen find out next time.**

 **Also happy New Years And the star of new year of 2018.**


	31. Chapter 27

**Hey guys I hope you this story so far.**

 **So here is the next chapter.**

 **Chapter 27 - Jealous Sasuke**

The sand siblings and Riku has came to Konoha for a three day vacation hanging out with their friends.

It was a normal day. Until Naruto suggests they should do something fun like a hunter house or test of courage at night.

They all agree except for Sakura, Tenten And Temari. Who's boyfriends yeast them. They got mad and said they will do it.

"First Let's pair up each other." Said Naruto.

They all nodded. As they each, all pull a kunai out of the hat.

The results they got are of the colour kunai they had are:

Ino And Tenten: silver  
Neji And Hinata: blue  
Temari And Naruto: yellow  
Shikamaru And Sasuke: red  
Kankuro And Riku: white  
Gaara and Sakura: green

Only Sasuke and Riku are jealous of their girlfriends being with s guy.

Hinata is a bit jealous as well. And she knows that Temari would not betrayed her. Since she has a boyfriend.

But Riku can trust Naruto. As he knows Naruto will not do that.

Sasuke does not trust Gaara one bit. Since he knows that Gaara has a little crush on his girlfriend and leaving her along with his. Makes him concerned. But he knows Sakura would never do that to him.

"Okay let's all go in." Said Riku.

They all went to the most scariest place. Where there are spirits, ghosts, monsters and anything scary. It is dark. But with some kind of glowing light.

They all enter but one minutes after the other.

 **With Ino And Tenten or call them team silver.**

Both Tenten and Ino walk into the place both scared when they both walk inside.

They saw spooky bloody monsters.

Tenten scream and clutch and hug Ino. Who look a bit surprised by her tomboy friend. Which she didn't know she is afraid of scary stuffs.

"Don't you tell anyone about this. Ino!" Said Tenten shaken in fear.

"I, promise. Just maybe to the girls that's all." She said. As Tenten nodded.

 **With Neji And Hinata, team blue.**

Neji is not a bit scare, but Hinata is.

So being the caring older cousin and brother figure he is.

He try to calm her down. As she hold on to his shirt.

And the rest of the place they went on like this.

 **With Temari And Naruto, team yellow.**

The relationship they had is a big sister and little brother relationship.

Naruto is freak out by the ghosts.

While Temari is scared and grab the back of Naruto shirt.

She ask Naruto to not tell of her secret. He promised her that.

 **With Shikamaru And Sasuke, team red .**

They both walk forward quietly. And is both worry for their girlfriends.

They scream in fright as a bloody monster, appears in front of them.

Scaring them half to death. They quickly dismissed it and went on like nothing happened.

 **With Kankuro and Riku, team white.**

Kankuro is screaming like a girl. As he saw all the ghosts and monsters appear by.

While Riku is amused by the way Kankuro is acting.

When a bloody one eye monster appears in front of him.

Kankuro scream and clutch on to Riku. Who look a bit taken back by him.

"What the hell man. Let go of me. I'm not gay! I belong to my very own Temari - chan." Said Riku freak out and trying to pul him of.

"I'm not gay either. But let me hold on to you. I'm so scared right know and save me." Said Kankuro.

Out through the rest of the path and place. Riku try to dodge Kankuro. Who keep chasing him.

Mostly everyone heard Kankuro scream. They sort of chuckled and laugh. When they heard that.

 **With Gaara and Sakura, team green.**

They are both walking though the place.

Gaara is not one bit scared. He and Sakura are walking side by side.

You might think Gaara likes Sakura. But he use to like Sakura, but not anymore. Because Sasuke got her first. Plus he likes to see Sasuke jealous. He still has a crush on her, but it's not that strong. If Sasuke dare to make her heartbroken, he will gladly take his spot. And he will treat her better than Sasuke did. But that will never happen as Sasuke is madly in love with Sakura.

Sakura is trying her best not to act scared or in fear.

When a monster appear in front of.

She jump back scared and hug Gaara. Of the monster that just appear in front of them.

Garra was a bit shock at her sudden action. But just smile sand try to calm her down.

She glare at him. That if he will tell on her. That she is scared of ghosts or monsters.

He promised he won't and don't know about the others.

She looks confused at what the hell he is talking about.

"What are you talking about. Gaara?" Said Sakura looking at him and still hanging on his arm.

"Look behind you.!" Said Gaara.

She turn around and saw everyone. Who were smirking and chuckling at her.

She blushes bright red and glare at them. While Gaara just pat her head. As she pouted at her and he smirk at her.

When Sasuke saw this exchange between his girlfriend and rival. He glare at Gaara. For putting his hand on his girlfriend.

He went the two and rip them apart. As Sakura is in his arm.

Everyone laugh at this and know Sasuke is jealous.

"Jealous Sasuke." Laugh everyone.

He he glare and growl at him.

They were all having and went back to the village.

It's not long before their fun and happiness, will be taken away.

 **Mystery place**

 _ **"You will pay for this. Uchiha Sasuke! For taken the girl, I like and the one I've had my eyes on. Soon Konoha will fall. Of the power of ?." Said the mystery person.**_

 _ **"I agree, nii san. Raiden You will pay for taken my Hana away from me. Konoha will fall and we will rule over all the main four place in the world. And make the girls we like as our woman. And kill the boys who took them. Gahahaha." Said the second mystery person.**_

What will happen to Konoha. Why are they targeting the Harunos or the girls.

 **End of chapter**

 **Sorry if I have not been updating these past weeks.**

 **Is just that I've been playing Monster Super Legend on my phone and it's a real good game. But I don't know about you guys. Check it out if you like.**

 **Enough about that, who are these mystery person. Are they familiar to you guys.**

 **Also there will be more main enemies who are after the other Harunos.**

 **Mystery 1: Sakura**  
 **Mystery 2: Hana**  
 **Mystery 3: Haruto**  
 **Mystery 4: Sora**  
 **Mystery 5: Haru**  
 **Mystery 6: Hanako**  
 **Mystery 7: Ryuu**  
 **Mystery 8: Hina**  
 **Mystery 9: Shina**  
 **Mystery 10: Hayato**  
 **Mystery 11: Hayate**

 **I won't reveal them yet, maybe for Sakura and Hana mystery person I will but the others not the quick. Next chapter or two chapter after the next one.**

 **They might be appearing the war. As they are not not the threat. Or are they.**

 **But maybe someone else or a different team other than sound who are after them.**

 **Also Hayumi might be back for revenge, and that's the only club I've for you.**

 **Also something dangerous is coming and will Konoha be destroyed or save.**

 **Plus the Akatsuki might be appearing in one of the three chapter next and they are not evil here.**

 **The war might be coming close. What war. After three chapters you will know.**

 **These are the only answers, I'm giving you. Since I don't want to spoil the fun for you.**


	32. Chapter 28

**What will happen in this chapter let's find out shall we.**

 **So I'm going to reveal mystery one and two. While the other mystery people I won't reveal soon but maybe next chapter or the chapter after, but they will all appear in the war and has more screen time there.**

 **Hayumi is more often having more screen on these three or four chapters.**

 **Mystery one: leader of sound Akihiro.**

 **Mystery two: sub leader of sound Akkiko.**

 **Chapter 28 - target of Haruno clan part one**

Everyone is having a peaceful day at Konoha.

Until Orochimaru and Jiraiya report to the hokage office.

"What can I do for you two, Jiraiya - Sensei, Orochimaru." Said Minato.

"We found someone targeting the Harunos. But can't make out who." Said Orochimaru.

"Also we saw Hayumi, involved with them and working with them, with his gang." Said Jiraiya.

If you guys didn't know. Is that Hayumi is the most baddest gang in Konoha. Who also became a Missing Nin with his gang. The "flame killers". He left or kick out of Konoha, because he was given classified information to the enemies.

"Keep an eye on them and see what they are planning at first. Before if it's a very bad situation, we will strike." Said Minato. As the two nodded and went back to look out for any threats.

They also went and told Tsunade and Shizune as well. Who Tsunade is the head of the hospital. Shizune is her assistant. Also Sakura also help her shisho and Shizune. Who both thank her for her help. They both know that Sakura will surpass Tsunade someday. Both were quite shock that she is so knowledgeable at this young age already.

"What is it Jiraiya and Orochimaru." Said Tsunade at her office.

"We are here to warn you and your medic. To watch out for any intruders or Hayumi. Plus we think they are after the Haruno clan, of the power they have." They both Said.

"Hmm Okay. I'll beat them up and they wish they were never alive in the first place. I won't let them lay a single finger on my student Sakura. Or her family and clan. Sakura is like a daughter to me." She said.

The two men were shock. Because Tsunade doesn't show kindness to just anyone. They know how she feels. As Sasuke and Naruto are like their sons as well.

 **Another place**

"So they are starting to be suspicious of us. That's great and it's all accounting to plan." Said Akihiro.

"Yea! Nii sama. We will strike when the right time is and starting war." Said Akkiko.

"In the meantime, Hayumi And your boys. You will keep them busy. Since we all want to fight in the war." Said the Mystery three person. She has purple hair and green eyes.

"Yea! Whatever. I'll keep them in company, while you are preparing for the war to soon to come. And don't forget to pay me and my boys." He said and with that he left, with his boys following him.

When he is gone. All the mystery people in the room started to form a plan.

"Well that cocky pig. Will be beaten and kill already. If it weren't for us." Said mystery four. She has blue hair and black eyes.

"Yea! He is weak and useless anyways." Said mystery five. She has blonde hair and red eyes.

"We only use him and his gang. To know what is happening in Konoha." Said mystery six. He has raven hair and red eyes.

"Yea! If it weren't for that he would of been dead already and we would not give a crap about him." Said mystery seven. He has blonde hair and gold eyes.

"He is Sure foolishness and stupid to believe us. That we will give him money and help him rule the world." Said mystery eight. She has black hair and purple eyes.

"Why would we do that. Such a Baka. Like we will share some go our half with him." Said mystery next nine. He has blue hair and gold eyes.

"He will be glad that we didn't kill him and save him, from the Harunos siblings and cousin. We were ready to kill him if what he did to Hanako." Said mystery ten. She has silver hair and green eyes.

"Yea. And I think they pity him. Because he is getting his ass kick, and beaten. He is not so cocky now. As he was a big talk. They left him off and think he might change. We seen what kind of person he is and will never change. They should of just kill him right at that spot. But we also thank them, for not killing them and we use him to our advantage for info on Konoha." Said mystery eleven. She has brown hair and red eyes.

"Yea! That's right. While he is not here. Who knows maybe he got kill with his gang already." Said Akkiko.

"We will start the plan when the war is near and let that useless dog do the work for us." Said the leader Akihiro.

"If he could that us. He might been kill and it's not hard to kill him. Plus he use dirty tricks and add more people to let them fight. That's is call coward to us." Said everyone. As the leader and his outoto agree with them.

 **Somewhere not far from them.**

There was someone who heard the whole conversation and he quickly ran to the bass to tell his leader about this.

"Pein, we have to tell Sakura about this." Said Kisame.

"Yea! But let's keep an eye on sound. We have to warn everyone, if they are starting a war. I've a meeting with all the Kages. So you will deliver the message." Said Pein. As he nodded.

"Come on Konan." Said Pein to his girlfriend. As she nodded and walk with him.

The Akatsuki are not bad but good people who help everyone. Pein is also the leader and Kage of their small group. And every other main Kage accepted them warmly. Since they help them. They also have missions like what all the other villages have. Also in this story Sasori is Gaara's twin brother, while Kisame is Suigetsu older brother.

The Akatsuki know Sakura, is because she was on a mission and some how ended up with them.

They think she is a threat and threatened to kill her. She just smile warmly at them, which shock them since most people doubting them or are afraid of them. But not her.

She just said she was on a mission. They said they will follow her on a mission and see if it's the truth. When they saw her fight they are all shock of her powers and realize What clan she is from.

They heard a rumor that a clan full with pink - red hair, with green - red/ pink eyes, has elements inners inside of them and is very powerful.

They are strong and has a hidden power that they have not unlock. They saw her as a Haruno and knows she is not s threat.

Since the Harunos are the most loyal and respectful clan of the whole universe. They got along with Sakura and friends with her. They found her as a little sister they never had. For Sasori a crush. They like her as she gave them a whole new light, she is fun to be with funny, caring, lazy sometimes, and scary most of the time they made her angry with Konan.

She also introduced her siblings and cousins to them. They got along and is entertained by Sakura and Haru cousin rivalry fight.

Also she introduced the Kunoichi five to them. And now the Akatsuki got six little sister.

Sasori is shock to find out Sakura is best friend with his older sister Temari, since Temari is never that nice or open when making friends. But glad as well.

While Kisame is shock that Karin is his little brother Suigetsu girlfriend. Looks like his little brother is growing up.

Pein is also crying in shock, that she is friends with Naruto and Hinata as his little brother girlfriend. Nagato is also shock and crying with Pein. As he realize that Karin is his little sister and Naruto and Pein are his cousins. Pein, Karin and Nagato had a very touching moment. That made everyone cry.

Pein is Naruto older brother and the one that his father Minato, will left of the hook, for making his own ground and sort of his own village. Yo spy and report to him if anything dangerous is happening to Konoha.

While Nagato is Karin older brother, Pein and Naruto cousin and the nephew of Kushina.

As Kushina and his father are siblings.

"Okay/ un/ fuck/ whatever" Said the rest of the Akatsuki.

They send a bird or a hawk to Sakura, Hokage, Mizukage, Tsuchikage And Raikage.

As all the Kage nodded and coming to their Kage meeting.

 **With Sakura**

When a hawk landed on her shoulder. She grab the message on the birds leg and untied it and let the hawk go, as it flew of.

She is with her siblings at the moment.

She read it and look quite shock. As she gasper.

"What is it Saki, who is it from." Said Haruto in his overprotective mode.

"What does it say, Saku - Hime." Said Hanako.

"If it's a boy, let me beat him up. As they will know you already had a boyfriend called Sasuke." Said Sora in his overprotective mode as well.

She just sweatdrop at her brothers and nodded at her older sister.

"It just says that we have to watch out for sound and jerk face Hayumi, who is working with them. Who wants our power to rule over the world. And they are still looking for more information about their plan before messaging me again. Also we need answer from Hayumi, and beat him or kill him because he is a hunter nin. He gave away a lot of Konoha info anyway. We need to watch out or have protection for us. It's from the Akatsuki." She said. As the siblings looks shock and angry about Hayumi giving info about sound.

"That fucker playboy." Yell Sora.

"That ugly pig." Yell Haruto.

"I fucking hate that mother fucker fuckboi." Yell Hanako.

"We will kill him and trying to get our power and also working with sound." Yell Sakura.

"Let's tell our parents, uncles, aunts and our cousins about this. Let's have a clan meeting. Plus your going to be the next head Haruto, if father is retiring or getting old." Said Sora.

The siblings all nodded and went to find them.

Also they are in the Haruno mansion . That is own by their parents.

Their are other Harunos mansion next to the biggest one, which belongs to their parents, and them.

The one almost as big as their mansion is own by Haru and Hana parents. Which is in front of the big mansion.

The one in front of Chiharu and Kazaki mansion. Is own by Ryuu and Hina parents. And it's next to Haru and Hana ones.

The one in the back on the left side. Is own by Shina, Hayate and Hayato parents.

The one in the back and on the right side is own by Kazaki and Kazuya parents and the cousins and siblings grandparents.

The Harunos are having a meeting.

 **Normal POV**

As the rest of the head clans feels like something is happening and has a bad feeling to it as well. They call Kazaki and he told them, what Sakura has just said.

They look shock, but will be awear of their surroundings.

 **End of chapter**

 **What will happen next and what is Hayumi planning. Find out next time on the second part.**

 **Mystery three: Aiko And is after Haruto.**  
 **Mystery four: kana And is after Sora.**  
 **Mystery five: Chi And is after Haru.**  
 **Mystery six: Arata And is after Hanako.**  
 **Mystery seven: Daisuke And is after Hina.**  
 **Mystery eight: Hanae And is after Ryuu.**  
 **Mystery nine: Itsuki And is after Shina.**  
 **Mystery ten: Honoka And is after Hayate.**  
 **Mystery eleven: Hotaru And is after Hayato.**

 **And another Mystery twelve that is the middle brother of Akihiro and Akkiko and he is in love with Hotaru.**

 **I've reveal their names and looks now.**


	33. Chapter 29

**Hey guys let's start the second part.**

 **I'm quite bored and these past weeks and had nothing better to do.**

 **Plus there are twenty four or three left. Till this book is finished.**

 **I want to thank the people who has been following me and reading my books. Even if there might be some mistakes and some not that good.**

 **But I'm glad you like it. I am even In disbelief that my story's are over 1K. And I still didn't know I could achieve so many chapters.**

 **Chapter 29 - part two**

The days in Konoha are getting bad and heavy. As the sky is turning dark. With dark clouds.

Hayumi is starting to make his move and targeting the Harunos.

He made his boys do the first move.

All his followers has been targeting the Harunos. Who has protection with them.

The Harunos And their body guards fight of all the enemy. Who are attacking them.

The sound are watching Hayumi in secret and what he is doing to get the Harunos to have their powers.

The Harunos use their inners and went to fight of them.

As they lay unconscious and defeated.

Hayumi ran away and said he will be back.

He went to find another plan to try and take the Harunos power.

He tries to take a kid in hostage and make them come to him.

But that didn't work! As they got a body guard who can lift up things.

He then use his string and grab the kid away from Hayumi and free him from Hayumi.

Hayumi cursed and went to plan another plan.

He came up with something that they could not denial.

He said he wants to battle the strongest head. Which is Kazaki and the second head which is Kazuya.

If they win he will tell them what is sound planning and if he win, they have to give their powers to them.

They gave him a deal and know that Hayumi won't win either.

The sound nin who are spying on Hayumi knows he will lose anyway. But the fight looks interesting.

 **End of chapter**

 **Sorry if it's short. But couldn't come up with anything and I hope you like it.**


	34. Chapter 30

**Hi this is the last part of the previous two chapters. Of the sound and Hayumi plan. More like a Hayumi plan that is.**

 **Chapter 30 - beaten the threads.**

Everyone is outside the big place to see the head Kazaki and Kazuya fight, with Hayumi.

"Also my boys here wants to fight Chiharu and Sayuki as well." He said.

As both Kazaki and Kazuya narrow their eyes at him and his boys.

At why do they want to fight their wife's and they know that their wife's are strong.

They just agree with their conditions.

 **The members of Hayumi vs Chiharu and Sayuki.**

They all look at each other in the eye.

Chiharu and Sayuki are back to back. As they are facing like ten members of the Flame Killer gang.

Mikoto, Kushina, Sara and Jane cheer for both woman, to win.

Chiharu and Sayuki each took five each of the members to make it even.

 **With Sayuki**

"Wow! I agree you are really pretty up close. Why don't you ditch your husband of yours and be with me instead." Said one of the members. As she glare at him.

Kazuya who heard this glare at him.

"Why don't you shut up and I would never leaver him. I'm not a cheater or a player either. I hate those kind of people and I would never become one either." She said.

"Enough talk let's fight. I bet you are real easy to beat since you are a woman or a girl." Said another member.

"You'll regret what you have just said. Just because I'm a woman. Doesn't mean I'm weak." She said with a dark glare. That made some of them in fear.

Kazuya is proud of his wife and knows she is not weak.

The enemy went and attack her with their weapons and ninjutsu.

She dodge it and use her weapon and taijutsu to attack them as they are all ganging up on her. She dodge them, but had a few scratches on her arm and leg.

She did a Haruno Jutsu That release her inner and fusion together.

"Inner release Shiro." As She said that she turn in pure white light.

There stood a attractive woman with pure snow like white hair and with gold eyes.

She use her sun power and blinded them. As they all scream in pain of the light and fell down unconscious.

She felt dam happy that she won and show girls are better that boys.

 **With Chiharu**

The other half of the enemy's are looking at her up and down. Which earn them a glare from her.

Also Kazaki saw what the enemy look at his wife. He glare at them.

They start to fight with weapons and Jutsu.

Until they all surrounded Chiharu and use weapons to attack her. That cause quite a damage.

She growl and did a Haruno Jutsu.

"Inner Chinatsu release." As she turn into bright red lights around her.

Once the light is gone. There stood a god like fire girl. She has blazing hat red hair tie into a twin tail and has blood like red eyes.

She started to heat up the ground that the enemy's on it. Making them jumping on their feet as it burn their feet for being so hot on the ground.

One of the enemy who has the water or ice power made it cool down.

She just scowl at them for ruining her fire art. She smirk at them.

She use fire and flame shooting down multiple of giant balls at them and raining shower fire balls as well.

Once the power is all gone. There lay the other half of the enemy's unconscious.

 **With Kazaki and Kazuya**

The two brothers are facing Hayumi face by face. As his followers are beaten by their wife's.

He just growl in annoyance that two grown women beaten his members.

Hayumi started to use his chakra sucking sword out and went to attack the both of them who dodge him.

They both throw weapons at him and are real skilled with their weapons.

Hayumi got hit and his weapon is useless when it comes to the head of the clans not only them. But every other clans as well.

He them started to use lighting attacks on them. Which had a few bruises on their bodies.

They both glare at him and stared to do their Haruno Jutsu.

"Inner release Rai." Said Kazaki glowing blue light around him.

"Inner release Daichi." Said Kazuya glowing green light around him.

As the lights die down. There stood two good looking men's standing there.

Rai has blue hair and blue eyes. While Daichi has green hair and green eyes.

Rai started to make a rain dance and Daichi started to use his super strength on Hayumi. Who dodge on time by both of their attacks.

They are both impressed by his dodging skills.

Hayumi use his bolt of lighting at them.

Daichi use his plants to protect the both of them. And then he use his eyes to call the animals to help him.

They attack Hayumi who dodge and attack the animals. They hit.

Daichi glare at him. Who smirk in return. He then use his leaf to heal the animals.

Rai started to make a huge tsunami and he is on top of it and it went towards Hayumi who look a bit in fear.

Rai jump of And is next to Daichi.

As they watch the huge tsunami wash him away.

Once it's clear. Hayumi is on his knees. Panting and breathing for air.

"Tell me what are you and the sound are planing." Said Daichi.

"Like I'm going to tell you." Said Hayumi glaring at both of them.

"Either you tell us or get wash again," Said Rai.

"I - I will tell you. Please don't wash me again. They are planning the war with Konoha and they will pay is if we help them." Said Hayumi in fear.

They both nodded and returned back to normal.

"ANBU take them to the dungeon." Said Minato seriously.

As a bunch of ANBU took the gang Flame killers to the dungeon to ask them more info.

The sound who saw the whole thing smirk and knows that Hayumi will never win.

Now they have to plan the war soon.

Everyone was interested in the fight, well mostly at Kazaki and Kazuya power and fight.

Because Hayumi boosts that he is strong. Which is the opposite, he is the weakest compare to his gang members, who quite stronger that him.

The girls, that Hayumi sleep with or toy with their feelings. Smirks at his losing face and they can see him get his ass kick and that is the revenge for him. They are disgusted by him and wasn't thinking straight of what they are doing. When he fool and trick them, by taking them to his bed.

Well they do need to thank him as well. Because he bought them to their true love and is happily marry or in a relationship.

 **End of chapter**

 **So for not updating, but I hope you like this Schaefer and is the last part to the other two parts.**

 **There is like about only 22 chapters left to this story.**

 **But check out my new story I just made its call "Best Friends in different dimension."**

 **Next chapter is about all the Harunos earning new power and awaking them as well.**

 **So stay tune god the next update.**


	35. Chapter 31

**Hey guys sorry for not updating these past days.**

 **Anyway for this chapter is about the Harunos having a battle versing each other and unlocking their power. As it's a Haruno event for everyone to see.**

 **Also Minato retired as the Hokage and gave it to Tsunade who became the fifth and only woman Hokage.**

 **Chapter 31 - new power awakens**

 **"This is Tsunade speaking. So this is the only time you can see the Harunos event. Which is the battles of the Harunos. So come and see it at twelve today."**

Once it She close the microphone away.

Everyone who heard this is excited and wants to see the fight.

When it reached twelve, everyone when to a place that is close to the Haruno mansion.

The stadium is huge. With luxurious soft seats, with close screens near the seats to see the fight, even from the far back. There are cherry blossom full in the area.

There are seats and area you want to support the Harunos you want to win. With their face on the flag on it.

In the neon glowing red place of seats are the ones who support Haruto. Which Rina, Itach, Izumi And Inoko are supporting for. It has a Haruto flag in the back of the seats.

I'm the glowing neon dark pink seats. Is the one for Hanako. Akito And Eiran are supporting her and has her face on the back of the seats.

In the glowing neon blood red seat is for supports for Sora. As Yui, Shin, And Rumi are supporting for him. As his face is on the back of each seat got supporting him.

In the glowing lime green seats are the supports of Sakura. And has her face behind each seat for the people who are cheering for her. Sasuke, Naruto, Hinata, Tenten, Ino, Temari, Neji, Ami, Satoshi, Shikamaru, Riku, Gaara And Kakashi are supporting for her.

In the glowing gold seat are the supports of Haru and has his face on it. The supports supporting him are Mariko, Kiba, Shion, Lee, Shouta, Kankuro, Rika And Takeshi.

In the glowing light pink chairs or seats are the supports of Hana and her face behind the seats. In fact all the Harunos has their faces of pictures behind the seats. Raiden, her Sensei Jane, her best friend Ai, her fanboys, formal classmates and her teammate Shinji, who likes to flirt with Hana just to tease and make Raiden jealous.

In the glowing silver seats are the supports of Ryu or Ryo depends what you like to call him. His girlfriend Namiko, his ANBU teammates, formal teammates, his formal ex Sensei who is Kai and his master who train him with martial arts and improved his physical strength.

In the glowing shiny neon pink seat are the supports of Hina. Her boyfriend Rei, her ex formal team, her ANBU team, and her best friend Megumi cheer for her.

In the glowing neon yellow - orange seat is the supports of Hayate. His girlfriend Kadea, his ANBU team and formal team plus his sensei are there cheering for him.

I'm the dark glowing green seats are the supports of Hayato. His girlfriend Megumi, his friends, ANBU team and formal team are supporting him.

In the glowing light blue seats are the supports of Shina. Her boyfriend Aoki, her friends, her formal team and ANBU team are supporting them.

Haruto, Hanako, Sora And Sakura parents Kazaki and Chiharu. Already had there powers unlock, but will fight with their sons/ daughter and other Harunos as well.

In the dark gold glowing seats belong to the supports of Kazaki. Fugaku, Minato, Kai And Hiro are supporting him and mostly every heads are.

In the glowing rose red seats are the supports of Chiharu. Mikoto, Kushina, Jane and Sara are supporting her.

Haru and Hana parents Kazuya or Kazuya, either way you can call him and Sayuki are the same as Kazaki and Chiharu. In fact the parents of Ryu, Hina, Hayate, Hayato And Shina are the same as well.

Ryu And Hina parents are Daisuke and Katsumi.

While Hayate, Hayato And Shina parents are Hayashi and Kanako.

The grandparents of the Harunos And is Kazaki and Kazuya are Haruki and Sakiya.

 **Ryo/ Ryu Haruno Mizukono – he has dark brown hair and red eyes.**

 **Hina Haruno Mizukono – she hair rosy red hair, tie into two low twin tails and has pink eyes.**

 **Diasuke Haruno Mizukono – he has brown hair and green eyes.**

 **Katsumi Haruno Mizukono - born as a Haruno, cousin of Kazaki and Kazuya. Marry to Diasuke and has two kids Ryo and Hina.**

 **If you marry a Haruno, some of the inner power is given to your husband or your partner.**

 **She has dirty blonde hair with cyan streaks and tie into two curly twin tail and has pink eyes.**

 **Hayate Haruno Fuyuno- older twin. - he has dirty blonde hair and green eyes.**

 **Hayato Haruno Fuyuno - younger twin – he has red hair and green eyes.**

 **Shina Haruno Fuyuno – she has dirty blonde hair, with tips of red at the bottom of her hair and has red eyes.**

 **Hayashi Haruno Fuyuno - older brother of Sayuki. - dirty blonde hair and pink eyes.**

 **Kanako Haruno Fuyuno - younger cousin of Kazaki and Kazuya. Was born as a Haruno, marry to Hayashi and three kids, Hayate, Hayato And Shina. - she has red hair tie in a high pony tail and has green eyes.**

In the glowing light gold seat are the supports of Kazuya. His friend are supporting him.

In the glowing warm pink seats are the supports of Sayuki. Her friends and clan support her.

In the glowing cyan seats are the supports of Diasuke. His friends and clan support him.

In the glowing blue seat are the supports of Katsumi. Her friends and students support her.

In the glowing golden brown seats are the supports of Hayashi. His friends and clan support him.

In the last glowing fire red seat are the supports of Kanako. Her friends and students support her with Anko.

Once everyone sat down the opening of the fight. Starts with cherry blossom blooming and peats floating all over the area.

Element petals spinning and the it stops and the Harunos appear and are all wearing kimonos that are fit for fighting.

The host is the grandparents Haruki and Sakiya.

 **"Welcome And first they will get pair on the machine here and then the winners will face of with the adults and heads of the Harunos clan." Said Haruki.**

 **"And the first one to take one of them down will be name strongest from number depending on their time." Said Sakiya**.

As everyone nodded and look at the big screen as it pair up everyone.

 **Round one: Hanako vs Hina**  
 **Round two: Hana vs Shina**  
 **Round three: Haru vs Hayate**  
 **Round four: Sakura vs Hayato**  
 **Round five: Haruto vs Ryu vs Sora**

 **"For the winners we are are with two short so the top two faster ones will be up against Kazaki and Kazuya."**

 **"Let's go to round one please come out now Hanako and Hina."**

They both step out and look at each other with a smile. There supports colour glowing chair are flashing and both sides of the flashing and their chairs are flying up. They all panic.

 **"Do not worry. This is to show the Harunos you are supporting. As the battle ends no matter who wins or lose. You'll still have gifts from them. But you had to stay up the air until it's finished."**

That calm them downs for are is excited as well.

Hanako has her hair in two low twin tail. She is wearing a red kimono with blue icy flower design. She has a blue ribbon behind her back and around her waist.

Hina has her up in a high ponytail . She is wearing a rose red kimono with green petals. She has a green bow around her waist and behind her.

They both step forward and open their bloodline. Even if Hina is a half Haruno. She still had a bloodline from her mother.

Hina change into her inner Himaware (sunflower). She has yellow light around her. There standing their is a girl with shiny golden blonde hair, with a crown of sunflowers around her hair and has golden eyes.

Hana change into her inner Namika (Flower Of Wave). She has blue light around her. She has ocean blue hair, tie into a twin tail and has deep blue eyes.

They both charge at each other, using their inner powers.

Himaware use her sunflowers attack on Namika, use use a water shield to block it.

She then use her blue flower on Himaware, who use her sun power to block the blue flower.

Himaware started to use her flower scent on Namika, who had a water bubble shield to block any smells from coming in.

Everyone who watch this are excited at fight and felt sweet and pleasure of the smell Himaware use.

Namika started to summon a huge wave of flowers, as she is riding on the wave. While Himaware started to brighten the area with her sunflowers.

As both flowers crash and both create a shock wave, when both power collide.

As the lighting and frost of mists started to clear up. Both girls just had scratches and both returned to normal.

Something happened to Hina, as she is glowing and it look like she is starting to awakening her new power.

Everyone close their eyes because of the brightest and once it all disappear. They start to open it again.

They saw Hina standing there with her new powers. She can change into a sunflower and blossom armour. She can control the nature of bees, butterfly's, blossoms, sunflowers and inserts.

Hina supports cheer for her loudly. As Hanako smile at her for being the first to unlock her power . But that doesn't seem to stop her, ever if Hina has new powers. But haven't fully control it yet.

Hanako change into her inner Yuriko. She has white aura around her.

Once the light dye down. There stood a girl with pure white wavy hair, with silver eyes.

She started to summon snow and making blizzard. As Hina, use her sunflowers shield to block it. But can't has she has not fully control her powers yet.

She got hit by it, but not down yet. She started to as the inserts to help her.

Most people are gross out but some are not gross out at all.

Yuriko started to use her water Lilly to soaked the inserts as they all are afraid of water.

She then started to attack Hina with her snow and water power.

As Hina is knock out by her attack.

As everyone cheer for the two of them for an exciting fight.

Both of their supporters went back down. As they got gifts from them for supporting them. But will open it later after all the fight.

 **"Okay! The winner is Hanako. Next round is Hana vs Shina."**

Everyone is wondering how Haruki and Sakiya can be this young still even if they are grandparents already. Are they immortal or something is what everyone is thinking.

Hana came out, as she is the youngest Haruno out there.

She has her hair in a twin bun. She is wearing a light pink kimono with red petals. She has long sleeves as well and a red bow around her waist.

Shina came out and has her hair in a low ponytail. She is wearing a gold kimono with red flowers and is a long sleeves as well. She has a red bow around her waist.

Both of their supporters are lift up in the sky. Like the first match.

Shina fusion with her inner Fuyuka. She has clear ice light around her.

Once the light die down. There stood a girl with icy snow like blue hair, in a long low twin tail and she has crystal blue eyes.

Hana fusion with her inner Sumire. She has light purple lights around her.

As the light die down. There stood a girl with purple hair, tie in a side ponytail and she has purple eyes.

They both start to attack each other. With Fuyuka ice magic at Sumire. Who ridge and use her purple sumire flower shield.

Sumire started to use her poison flower attack on Fuyuka. Who protected herself with her ice and flower shield.

But there are some creaks in the shield. As Sumire powers are a lot stronger than hers.

Sumire started to use her fragrance smell on the whole stadium.

As everyone is in paradises of the smell. But Fuyuka couldn't Dodge or protected herself on time. She got hit, by the smell .

But something happen to Shina, as she return back to normal . She has light surrounding her, brighten the area.

Once the light clear up. Shina has her new power. She can use any water, snow, and ice form of princess or gods. And can use any flowers in the world. But she just got her power and haven't fully control it yet.

Everyone is stunned by her appearance like she is a real God or hime.

Hana smile at her cousin for achieving her new power. That doesn't mean she will go easy on her.

Hana is still in her Sumire inner. She combined her poison and fragrance power and create a poison shadow ball with fragments in it and hit Shina. Who doesn't know how to use her power yet and felt unconscious .

Both of their support have their present and went back to the ground.

 **"Winner Hana. Next match Haru vs Hayate."**

Both boys came out. As their supports are up in the air in their seats.

Haru is wearing a red kimono with gold dragon design and with petals around it. He is wearing a black pants underneath the kimono.

While Hayate is wearing a golden orange kimono with silver sakuras and dragons design. He has a navy blue pants underneath his kimono as well.

They both wore smirks on their faces and got ready to fight.

Hayate fusion with his inner Aka - kokai (red sea). He has blue and red light around him.

As the light dissapear. There stood a boy, with red hair with blue streaks and has red eyes.

Haru fusion with his inner Kasei (Mars). He has red light around him.

Once the light disappear there stood a boy with red hair and eyes with a black headband around his hair.

They both use fire elements at each other. Both are equal for now.

But Kasei fire is really blazing hot and more powerful than Kokai. Since it's a power from the planet Mars.

Kokai started to use red water, or red ocean. Going towards Kasei, who block it with the fire wall he has created.

Kasei send sky shooting fire balls to him.

As Kokai barley dodge in time and got some scratches on him.

Kokai started to create a big way coming towards Kokai.

Who send a fire giant ball towards the wave as it exploded with smokes coming out.

They both got hit but not as bad as Kokai.

But something happened to Hayate, who return back to his normal form.

Hayate has lights around him and brighten brightly.

Once the light die down, there stood Hayate who has unlock his new awaken power.

He can breath in water or under the water. He can change into any water god or water animal, when it comes to water.

Kasei won't give up that easily as he hit Hayate with a fire ball. Since he has not control his power yet.

Both of their supporters have present from them and return to the ground again.

 **Haru win this match can Sakura And Hayato come out now"**

Both of Sakura And Hayato supports are up in the air.

Hayato is wearing a fire red kimono with gold dragons and roses on it. He has a creamy pants under his kimono.

Sakura has her hair in a high ponytail. She is wearing a rose pink kimono with gold petals. She has a green bow around her waist and back.

They both wore mischievous smirks on their faces.

Hayato fusion with his inner, Aoba (Blue Leaf). As he is glowing blue and green.

Once the light die down. There stood a boy with blue hair and green eyes.

Sakura fusion with her inner, Fuyu (Winter). As she glow pure white.

Once the light is done. There stood a girl with icy blue hair with icy blue eyes and had a Lilly headband.

They started to attack each other with weapons. Before using their elements.

Aoba use his blue earth and green earth nature power and throw it towards Fuyu.

Who then block it with a liquid and ice wall. As Aoba power is all frozen, the one he through at her.

Fuyu, made everything snow and shoot water at Aoba. Who made the trees protect him.

As he use blue leaf's at her. Which Fuyu frozen it with ice.

She then frozen the ground to make it slippery.

Which Aoba slip on and fell. But something happens to him. As he shine so bright.

Once the light die down. Hayato who return back to normal.

He has new powers and unlock it as well.

Hayato can control crystals, detect where every jewel is in the world. He can use earth forms of animal, demon or gods.

Fuyu smile at him and wing give up that easily. She shoot ice draggy at him.

That knock him down. As both of their supporters receive their present and came back down.

 **"Winner Sakura. Last match a three way match of Haruto vs Ryo vs Sora. Only two would win."**

The three supports of Ryu, Haruto And Sora has their seats lift up in the air.

Ryo came out wearing a dark kimono with red petals. He has a light creamy pants under him.

Haruto came out wearing a bright red kimono with silver petals, he has black pants under his kimono.

Sora came out with brown - red kimono with gold dragons and has blue pants under him.

They all got ready and smirk at each other.

Ryu fusion with his inner Tora. He has blue light. He has blue hair and gold eyes.

Haruto fusion with his inner Tukiyo (moon). He has silver light around him. He has black hair and silver eyes and has a black headband.

Sora fusion with his inner Suisei (Mercury). He has blue light around him. He has blue hair and crystal blue eyes with a red symbol on his forehead.

The three of them charge at each other and fight each other at the same time.

Tora use element claw like ice, water, fire, wind and earth , at Suisei and Tskiyo.

Suisei use frozen water ball at the other two.

Tskiyo use white and black light of the moon at the other two.

Suisei And Tora got hit pretty badly by Tskiyo attack. But manage to get up.

Tora And Tskiyo both attack Suisei. Who got hit by them.

But something happen to him who return back to Sora. He has light around him so brightly.

Once the light die down. It looks like he is out of his siblings unlock his power first.

Sora can use angel, god and demon forms and can use death and alive power.

The other two are not going to give in easily.

They both attack him, who manage to dodge but doesn't know how to use or control his power.

He was knock out. As Tskiyo and Tora return back to Haruto And Ryu/ Ryo.

All three of there supports return back to the ground and had present as well.

 **"Winner is Haruto And Ryo."**

 **"Next round versing the adults and the final three will vs the head of the clan."**

 **Line of battle**

 **Round 1: Diasuke vs Ryu**  
 **Round 2: Katsumi vs Hanako**  
 **Round 3: Hayashi vs Haruto**  
 **Round 4: Kanako vs Hana**  
 **Round 5: Sayuki vs Sakura**  
 **Round 6: Chiharu vs Haru**

 _ **(Okay! I'm going to skip their fight since it's too much to write and I'm not good at fights. So it will be at the time they finish and end up winning with the adults."**_

 **Round 1: Ryu beaten Daisuke in thirty minutes and unlock his power. He can change into any wild cat form and dragon form and can use its power and ability.**

 **Round 2: Hanako beaten Katsumi. By twenty five minutes. She has awaken her powers. She can use any angel forms and sea forms like mermaid for an example.**

 **Round 3: Haruto has beaten Hayashi by twenty minutes. He has awaken his power. He can change into any 12 Star sign zodiac forms and use its power.**

 **Round 4: Hana has beaten Kanako by twenty one minutes. She has awaken her powers. She can change and use any fairy, angel and flower forms.**

 **Round 5: Haru has beaten Chiharu by fifteen minutes. He has awaken his powers. He can change into devil, and Chinese zodiac, forms.**

 **Round 6: Sakura has beaten Sayuki by ten minuets. She has unlocked her power. She can change and fusion and be in any animals forms. Wild, rare, dangerous, extinct, seasons animals and even sea animals.**

 **"So it's looks like the son/ daughter vs their fathers showdown battle.**

 **Haru and Sakura vs Kazuya and Kazaki.**

 **"The brothers rival vs the cousin rival so similar to each other."**

"Tch! I have to work with my elder brother." Pouted Kazuya. As Kazaki glare at his brother.

"Haha! So our fathers can act childish as well." Laugh both Haru and Sakura.

As the fathers blush in embarrassment.

The four of their supporters chairs are up the sky.

Kazaki use his power and summon his dragon, snake and spirit to fight and he can use their powers as well.

Kazuya use his god form first.

Haru is in his devil form and change appearance as well. He has dark shade of red gait with devil horns and tail. He is wearing s cape and clothes under his cape. He has sharp teeth. He has red eyes.

Sakura is fusion with her ten tail cheetah. She has her hair in a two long twintail. She has gold eyes. She is wearing a cheetah bikini top and cheetah shorts. She has long knee high cheetah socks. As well her long cheetah sleeves. She is bare foot. She has an earring on her cheetah eats and sharp teeth. She sldo have a tail as well.

The four of them charge at each other. As Haru and Sakura use their power at their fathers by scratching with speed and shooting dark orbs at them.

The fathers has some scratches and are impress that their child could control their new power well, but not quite perfect yet.

This has been going on for two hours straight and they are now sweating and panting for air now.

They got into a tie as its times up.

Their supporters have a golden present for them to open later when they get home. In fact everyone will have to When they get home.

 **"So the order of the strongest Harunos are Haru and Sakura first equals. Second Haruto . Third Hana, fourth Hanako, fifth Ryo, sixth Sora, seventh Hayato, eighth Hina, ninth Shina, tenth Hayate."**

 **"We hope you like this one time event."**

 **"And most of you are wondering why we are so young. Not going to reveal it yet."**

As everyone was really into the fight and pouted at the grandparents didn't tell how they are still so young.

Sasuke is waiting for Sakura along with their friends. As they are having a group date.

Haruto is crying in anime tears that his little sister is drifting away from him.

Sakura, Sora And Hanako hit him in the head for embarrassing them in front of everyone.

Who found it amusing and got use to Haruto acts.

Akito and Hanako are going for a date.

Sora And Yui are also going on a date.

Ryu is on a date with his girlfriend Namiko.

Hina is with her boyfriend Rei right now talking and playing around.

Hayate is on a date with his girl Kadea.

Hayato is holding hands with his girlfriend Megumi.

Shina is with her boyfriend Aoi.

As Haruto is on a triple date with his girlfriend Rina. Itachi And Izumi And Inoko And Eiran.

 **End of chapter and forth for not updating for a while.**

 **Next chapter about Haru and Sakura ANBU exam. Since they both skip Jonin exam.**

 **Stay turn for the next chapter and there is not a lot of chapter left and it's nearly finish as well. This book I mean.**


	36. Chapter 32

**Hey Welcome back to another chapter.**

 **This is their age for now.**

 **Main Harunos:**

 **Haruto - 23**  
 **Hanako - 20**  
 **Sora - 18**  
 **Sakura - 16**  
 **Haru - 16**  
 **Hana - 15**

 **Half Harunos:**

 **Ryu/ Ryo: 22**  
 **Hina: 20**  
 **Hayate: 19**  
 **Hayato: 19**  
 **Shina: 17**

 **Chapter 32 - Haru and Sakura skip Jonin and prepare for ANBU exam**

The next ANBU exam is a month away and most Jonin are preparing for it.

Well Haru and Sakura are Jonin at the same time not. Because they skip the Jonin exam all straight to ANBU exam.

Haru is training with his father Kazuya, his mother Sayuki and his sister Hana who is a Jonin along with her boyfriend Raiden.

Hayate, Hina And Shina are also training with him to help him improve. Along with his teammates Shouta who is a ANBU already and his girlfriend Mariko who is a Jonin.

Sakura is training with her father Kazaki, her Mother Chiharu, her siblings Haruto, Hanako And Sora.

Hayato, And Ryo went to help her train along with Temari, and Rika who are both ANBU in Suna. They came here to accomplish Gaara who is the new Kazakage in Suna. Tsunade also help Sakura.

Sasuke is training with his brother Itachi, his uncle Madera, his cousins, Shisui and Obito. His father Fugaku, who doesn't want to lose to his friend Kazaki and Minato are who's child will be first to ANBU, his mother Mikoto. Orochimaru came to help as well.

Naruto is training with his father Minato, his mother Kushina, his brother Prince, his cousins Nagato, and Karin, who doesn't want to do ANBU just yet. His mother brother, who is his uncle and his wife who is his Aunty. Also Jiraya as well.

Ino is training with her father, mother and brother Inoko.

Tenten is training with her family and especially her brother Shin.

Neji And Hinata training with their clan and fathers.

Suigetsu is training with Jugo and his brother Kisame.

Shikamaru with his clan. His father and his teacher.

Kiba with his sister and her boyfriend. And Kakashi when it comes to dogs.

Once a month has been over and everyone has been training hard.

It's the start of the ANBU exam.

Those who are becoming ANBU will notice that they are in the wrong floor.

This is only the third floor they have to reach to the fourth floor.

Sakura, And Haru notice this straight away and went upstairs to the next leave.

Which leave many people puzzle. But not many since they knew it is a test as well.

Soon Tenten, Sasuke, Neji And Naruto follows after them.

The rest of them follow after them.

 **"Welcome to the ANBU exam. For this exam you have to find these special kunai in gold and silver with numbers on it and the placement you will be a ANBU. Also there might be illusions, deadly animals and other deadly things. You can steal the kunai from the one who had it. There are only ten in total."**

Some of them gulps in fear and some didn't and know it's not easy since it's an ANBU exam.

The Hokage transport them in a place to start their exam and are all in different places.

 **Sakura POV**

I, got transported in a place that looks dark and spooky and I know, we have to be on high alter of anything coming and I know this kind of place will have deadly animals and other things.

As I master my chakra and jump from tree to tree. I saw something coming close to me.

I got ready for what is ready for me and I'm looking for my surroundings that is coming my way.

I, saw a big monster and some little ones coming my way to attack me.

I, fight it off with my weapons first and then using my monster strength, but then a more bigger one came and started to attack me.

I then started to dodge and attack it and it is a lot stronger than the other ones.

So I, use my bloodline the sixth stage and I'm nearly reaching to my last stage, but not yet. My other siblings Sora, Hanako And Haruto already have it.

I, use my eyes to see their weakness and I fusion with my inner Natsumi.

I, manage to defeat it. When the mister is laying down unconscious.

I, saw something shiny in gold. I went close to the monster, and grab it unde the monster body.

There I found, a gold kunai, craving the number 1.

I found myself back at the Place I was in before transport yo that deadly place.

 **"Congratulations Sakura, you are the first one to be a ANBU." Said Tsunade.**

As she saw the rest congrats her and saw her brother and Itachi betting on both her and Sasuke, who is going to first.

Itachi hang his money to Haruto and scowl at him.

Sakura receive her ANBU mark and clothes. Before she could be a captain or anything like that. She has to prove that she is capable of being an ANBU with other ANBU.

 **Normal POV**

The second one to pass is Haru, who was in a illusion of Mariko loving him for Shouta.

He realize that it is just an illusion. Once he got out of it, he encountered a monster.

Just his luck, not only he got caught in a illusion, but have to fight and Bayer as well.

He wonder how Saki (Sakura), is doing, probably hot out of it.

Out of all the Harunos, Sakura is the only one, who can get out from illusion and genjutsu And is not affected by it either.

He found a gold that said number two.

Tenten was the third to pass. As she is fighting some demon monsters and found a kunai in gold that said number three.

Sasuke was the fourth to pass and found a gold one that said number four. He was trying to get out from the illusion and fighting some other people who wants his kunai.

Neji is the fifth one to pass, he found a gold kunai that said number five. He was in a battle with big monsters.

Naruto was the six one to pass, he found a kunai in silver that said number six. He was fighting off the illusion and he is bad with genjutsu as well.

Hinata is the seventh one to pass, as she found a silver kunai that said number seven on it. She is fighting off a group of monsters.

Ino is the eight one to pass as she found a silver one that said number eight. She is not good with fighting, but she is battling with a monster.

Shikamaru is the ninth one to pass as he lazy found a silver kunai with the number nine on it. He just finish battling some monsters and wants to take a nap for a bit and who knows that he mysteriously found one.

The last one to pass is Suigetsu as he found the last silver one that said ten on it. He was fighting a monster not one but a group of it.

But wait it's not over yet, as Kiba found the legendary rainbow kunai, that only 1% of everyone who took the ANBU test each year, can only find it.

The legendary rainbow Kunai, is a straight up pass, without fighting anything and can go straight to bring a ANBU captain, without testing your skills when you made it to ANBU.

 **"Congratulations everyone who pass ANBU. I will tell you who is in the order of passing."**

 **"Sakura number one"**

Her clan and family cheer for her as well cousins and siblings. Haru looks a bit shock as well Sasuke and Naruto. Also Kakashi and Anko.

 **"Haru number two"**

His sister, clan, cousins, and family cheer for him as well his girlfriend and formal team.

 **"Number three Tenten"**

Neji was shock that his girlfriend is first before him, but proud as well. Her family and friends cheer for her.

 **"Sasuke number four"**

His clan and family plus cousins cheer for him as well Sakura his girlfriend.

 **"Neji number five"**

His clan and girlfriend Tenten cheer for him as well his family Lee and Gai as well.

 **"Number six Naruto "**

His girlfriend Hinata, his clan, his family and his friends cheer for him.

 **"Number seven Hinata."**

Her clan is shock but cheer for her as well Naruto her boyfriend.

 **"Number eight Ino"**

Her clan, family and friends plus her boyfriend Shikamaru cheer for her.

 **"Number nine Shikamaru"**

His clan and friends plus his formal team and his girlfriend Ino cheer for him.

 **"Last Number ten Suigetsu."**

Which his brother, friends and girlfriend Karin cheer for him.

 **"But wait! We have another one who went straight to a ANBU captain, because he found the legendary rainbow kunai. And it is Kiba."**

His family and clan cheer loudly for him. As his friends looks shock as the rest of everyone else. He just smirk at them.

Everyone Congratulations the new ANBU.

 **End of chapter**

 **I'm sorry if I have not been updating.**

 **It's just these pass three days my Wattpad keep on being frozen and not moving, but today it's started to work again and it's so weird as well.**

 **But never mind about that. But I hope you like this chapter.**

 **Next chapter Haruto And Hanako getting marry.**

 **Everyone is excited of their wedding to start and started to plan the wedding as well, both on different days.**


	37. Chapter 33

**Welcome to another chapter. This book is not far from ending, I only have like maybe 20 chapters left to be finished. That includes epilogue and sequel.**

 **Chapter 33**

 **Let's start with Haruto And Rina wedding first since Haruto is the eldest.**

 **Haruno mansion**

Haruto is with his family, cousins, siblings, uncles and aunties in one room to announce something.

"Haruto! What is it, that you want us all here for." Said Kazaki.

"Yea! I could been playing my game now." Said Sora.

"Well..."

"Well, What! Hurry up and say it." Said Sora, Haru, Shina And Ryo. Being inpatient.

"Well me and Rina are getting marry next week." He said seriously and nervous at the same time.

Everyone was dead silence. You can see Hanako And Hina is in shock. Sora, Ryo, Haru And Shina fell down of their seats. Sakura and Hana frozen in their seats by shock. Hayate And Hayato are pulling each other cheek to see if they are dreaming or not. The parents are widen eye with shock faces.

 **"D - D - Did YOU JUST SAY MARRY" yell everyone.**

"Yea! So will you agree with our marriage." Said Haruto frigid his finger together nervously.

They all look each other and thought of the same thing together and smile, at him.

"Of course we will Haruto. You are my son, how could I not agree and furthermore Rina, is like a daughter to me and Chi - chan." Said Kazaki.

"Yea. What your father said is correct Haruto - chan." Said Chiharu.

As he is in tears and hug his parents in happiness.

"Haruto - Nii/ Sama/ san/ chan, don't start crying wait for your wedding day." Said his siblings Hanako / Sora And Sakura.

"That's right Cousin." Said Haru.

"Agree" says the other cousins and parents.

 **Rina family are excited of her getting marry to Haruto and approve of him to be their future son in low or brother in law.**

 **Marriage day**

Today is the day that Haruto And Rina are getting marry And engaged.

Sakura, Hanako, Hana, Shina And Hina pull Rina inside the bride room to do her hair and makeup, while waiting for Rina bridesmaids and her mother to come.

On the other hand, Haruto is getting ready, as Sora, Haru, Hayato, Hayate, Ryu And Itachi are helping him get ready. While waiting for his other best friend Inoko and the rest of his other best men to come.

While the parents and everyone who are close to them decorate the place where there wedding is taken.

Haruto And Rina want their wedding near a waterfall with spring nature smell to it and has to have a fun and happy vibe to it.

The place is decorated in roses and petals with some leaf's veins to it.

The table are all glass tables and the seat are as well. They all have a bouquet of sakuras in each table.

It is nearly time for the wedding to start. Guests are coming.

The ones who are already here are Haruto And Rina teammate and sensei. Plus the whole Konoha 12, Ami, Satoshi, Karin, Suigetsu, Jugo And other clans, but not everyone is here yet.

As time passes everyone is almost here.

 **With Rina**

The girls are doing Rina's hair and makeup. All the bridesmaids and her mother has arrive.

 **Back to the guest**

The wedding is starting. Everyone is in their seats.

When the door open and all the best men are walking towards the priest. And waited on the left side.

The groom walk in and waited in front of the priest.

All the bridesmaids walk in and waited on the right side.

Then the music and flowers started to rain down. As the bride walk inside and going straight to the groom.

Haruto has his heart beat really fast at seeing how Rina is dressed.

Rina is wearing a wedding kimono with laces. She has a see through laces veins over her head. She is holding a bouquet.

She stood next to him. As he blush at her beauty.

They both said their vows. As he removed her veins over her head. He put a ring in her finger, as she did the same to him.

He saw how pretty her face is. She is wearing natural makeup and her hair is in a messy low bun, with curls And braids over her head, with a silver Tiara.

He lean close to her and they kiss each other on the lip.

As everyone cheer for the now engaged couple.

They watch the couple dance first.

Before...

Everyone started to dance and eat food.

The bride is now calling all the girls over.

Rina is holding the bouquet and turn around as she throw the bouquet over her head.

Every girl are fighting for it. But it landed on Hanako. Who blushes. She is next to Sakura, as both sisters are not even fighting for it. Since they can't beat everyone else for it.

Sakura tease her older sister, that she is going to get proposed. As Hanako blush and Pouted.

Akito kneel in one leg and pull out a box with a ring in it and look at Hanako seriously and said two words "marry me"

Everyone scream excited and happy for them. As Hanako hug him and said yes. He hug her and kiss her on lip excitedly.

Everyone is having a great day so far.

 **AkiHana - Akito X Hana**

After a week when Haruto And Rina got marry are now call Haruto Haruno And Rina Haruno.

Today Hanako And Akito sat down with both of their parents nervously.

"What is it you want to talk about." Said Akito mother.

"Well, mother me and Hanako are getting marry and I was wondering if you will approve of us together." Said Akito seriously.

"Is that true. Hanako - flower." Said Chiharu.

"Yes! It's true, kaa - Sama," Said Hanako.

The parents look at each other and nodded.

"We approve." They all Said. Akito and Hanako look relief. And smile at each other.

"We have been ready for this day to come." They all Said again.

The next day. Everyone started to decorate their wedding.

Akito and Hanako wants their wedding inside a mansion with warm and fancy feeling to it.

The tables and seats are in pure snow with gold outlines. On the table are a bouquet of roses.

Hanako is getting her hair and makeup done by her best friend Eiran, her sister Sakura and cousins Shina, Hina And Hana.

The wedding started with a song.

As all the grooms best friends, came through the door dancing.

As everyone laugh at their entrance.

The priest and bridesmaids dance as well, when they enter the room.

The bride and groom dance the way inside the room as well.

Well Akito held her hand, as she couldn't see. When her veins is over her head.

As everyone cheer and it all quite down.

The priest read out the vows to them and they both said "I Do".

Hanako is wearing a traditional pure white wedding dress, with laces on it and see though Sakura petals. She has a bouquet in her hand as well.

As Akito remove her veins. He blushes at how stunning she looks.

She has natural makeup. Her hair is down with curls and a braid over her head. She has a cherry blossom symbol on her forehead connected with the gold diamond tiara.

He put the ring on her finger and she did the same to him.

He lean in , as did she and both kiss each other. As they are officially marry and taking his last name.

Kazaki is crying at seeing his elder daughter getting marry. As Chiharu comfort him and hug him. He held her waist and both smile at the scene in front of them.

Akito and Hanako started to have a slow dance. As everyone watches, before they got in the dance as well.

As the dance ended. All the girls went towards Hanako as she throw the bouquet.

It landed on Hinata. As she blushes deep red.

Naruto went behind her and hug her. As everyone cheer for them.

After that they got some good and drinks to cheer for the new wedded couple and wish them happiness.

But the war is coming close and we don't know how much happiness would be left.

But they will worry for that later. For know they are all happy.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope like it and sorry if I've not been updating.**

 **I've have to enroll back to the design school. For my second year there. Do that is why I'm busy.**

 **Anyway the next chapter is about the new sanin. So stay tune for that.**


	38. Chapter 34

**Hello everyone and welcome to another chapter.**

 **I, hope everyone had a great summer and it's sad to say that school is going to start soon.**

 **But not for me, I'll start school or design school on the 26 of February. How lucky am I.**

 **Enough about that but here is the chapter.**

 **Chapter 34 - The three new Sanin of Team Seven**

Everyone in Konoha are really excited about something today and everything is decorated as a celebration for someone or something.

Everyone is in front of the Hokage and they are all outside as well.

"Can I have your attention everyone." Said the Hokage Tsunade.

Everyone stop and look at her in dead silence. And want to know what the She is going to say.

"Well, as you know we are going to have a new generation of sanin and it's..."

Everyone got ready to hear it, leaning closely excitedly.

"The legendary team seven members of Naruto Uzumaki Namikaza, Sakura Haruno, And Sasuke Uchiha. Who are the new legendary Sanin."

Everyone who heard this cheer for them excited and knows it will be them. Since they are so similar to the legendary Sanin.

"Their sensei is Kakashi, who is also apart of this as well."

"Naruto is the new Sanin of the toad, that Jiraya once become."

His family and clan cheer for him as well as his friends and his girlfriend Hinata and his fangirls.

Which Hinata glare at them deadly from their backs. That they have shivers in their backs.

Everyone is amused at his Hinata is acting.

"Sakura is the new Sanin of the slug and that I once become."

Her clan and family cheer for along with her friends and boyfriend Sasuke. Also fanboys as well.

Sasuke glare at them as his clan smirk at him.

"Sasuke the new Sanin of the snake and the one the Orochimaru once became."

His clan and family cheer for him as well as his friends and girlfriend Sakura. Also his fangirls as well.

Sakura is not really a jealous type and normally won't give a shit of the fangirls, wasting her time and are not worth her time either.

But she just scowl a bit at them.

"That's it for today and I hope everyone would support our new generation of the legendary Sanin of team seven. Also their sensei Kakashi is also part of it as well."

Everyone cheer for the new team seven Sanin and having a celebration party as well.

As that is over the konoha12 and SuiKarin plus Jugo are hanging out and supporting their three friends announcers.

Then here comes Emi and her slutty followers, who seem not to give up. Even if Sasuke and Sakura are together.

"It's not fair! Why does forehead, get to be a team with Sasuke-kun. What does she have, that I don't have. I'm strong as forehead. Why doesn't that Tsunade - hag train me. I mean I always get what I want." Whine Emi.

As everyone death glare at her included her follows, who wants nothing but to bash her face up. They clearly want Sasuke-kun to be happy and knows that Sakura would make him happy. Why can't Emi get that.

Before anyone could talk or do anything Satoshi and Ami walk towards them with Satoshi arms around her waist. As blushes and he is smirking at her.

Emi scowl at the couple coming towards them. She hates her ex best friend. For having so many people love and cherish her and has a boy she loves as well.

"Well, well Emi, you little whore. No one likes you and the reason why you are not in Sasuke Team is because your skill are the lowest and could never been in his team. If you were in his team, all you going to do is look at him and fangirl and not even care for your teammate. You will only drag him down with your poor level skills." Said Ami, as Everyone agree with her 100% accuracy.

"So what! I'm stronger and more skill than her anyway. Why didn't that hag train me at all." She whine loudly. As the other fangirls cringed at her annoyingly voice.

"Don't call lady Tsunade/ sama/ Hime/ Shisou a hag, you slutty bitch." Yell everyone glaring at her, including her followers, who respect the first woman Hokage. As Emi look in fear. But doesn't show it.

"And by the way, slut! Why would Tsunade - sama want to train you. When your not serious in training, or what you goal is. Why did you become a ninja in the first place. Plus your no where near the level that Sakura is in And not even strong as Sakura. The reason why Tsunade - sama took interest in Sakura is because of her determination to be stronger to protect her love ones, her knowledge of her medic skills and her perfect chakra control and you are no where near that stranded weakling." Glare Satoshi at Emi.

As she felt fear of his glare, she is always scared of his glare because it is almost as scary as SasuSaku glares that are thrown at her.

"And your nowhere near the skill of Sakura. You have low skill and is still a chunin. While Sakura is an ANBU." Said Ami as everyone agree with her.

"Uhhh..." Emi has no come back anymore.

She ran away embarrassed and pissed of.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and hope everyone had a great summer vacation.**

 **Plus the next chapter is probably be about the war starting.**


	39. Chapter 35

**Hey guys, welcome to another chapter.**

 **Most of you probably already started school already.**

 **So this chapter is the beginning of the war with sound.**

 **Chapter 35 - war with sound part one**

The Hokage and all the head of the clans are discussing something seriously to do with sound.

"What should we do. Lady Tsunade. We are getting close to sound with the war." Said the heads.

"Hmm... let's get prepare and make every ninja train over their limits before the war starts. For now let's observe them of what are they up to for know. And we can ask for the other Kage's help if the war with sound did start." She said seriously. As all the clan agree with her.

The meeting was over and the head of the clan speak to their clan about it.

 **Sound hideous**

"When will we attack, nii-sama." Whine Akkiko.

"Next week little brother. Be patient. It's not fun if they are weak. So let them train a bit. Before we will attack." Smirk Akihiro evilly.

As his other members smirks as well.

 **Akatsuki hideouts**

The Akatsuki heard them and reported the things they said on tape.

With a new device that is call an IPhone, that the Harunos has created and use before and more faster than a bird. Everyone already got use to how to use it already.

They send the video to every kage's and Harunos, to know Shen sound will attack.

 **Konoha**

Everyone heard the news and waste no time to start their training.

Clans are training with clans or with their formal team or friends.

The villagers are also training even if they are not ninjas. They had to prepare as well for self defense.

 **End of chapter**

 **I know it's short. But this is only part one there are two more chapters to go anyway.**

 **I wish everyone the best with their study in school.**

 **Once I finish this book I'll start finishing my other books that are not complete yet. But just be patient, even if h had new ideas in mind for new books.**


	40. Chapter 36

**Hello this is the second part of the war with the sound and everyone is getting ready for the war.**

 **Chapter 36 - war with sound part two.**

"Let's start attacking now." Said Akihiro the leader of sound and the one who has his eyes on Sakura.

The other members nodded at their leader.

Akkiko the youngest brother of Akihiro and has his eyes on Hana.

Aiko has her eyes on Haruto.

Arata has his eyes on Hanako.

Hanae has her eyes on Ryu or Ryo.

Hotaru has her eyes on Hayato.

Honoka has her eyes on Hayate.

Itsuki has his eyes on Shina.

Daisuke has his eyes on Hina.

Chi has her eyes on Haru.

Kana has her eyes on Sora.

 **Konoha**

When everyone who heard the sound of war coming from the hokage tower.

Everyone got ready and are in their uniform representing their ranks.

They all rush out to the battlefield and some stay in Konoha to protect it.

 **Normal POV**

Everyone meaning all the mage and their ninjas are there.

The konoha12 saw Mizuka, Yuriko, Yuki And Makato there in their mists ninja gear.

They also saw the sand siblings, Rika, Riku And Takeshi in their sand ninja gear.

Everyone is ready for the fight and both sounds and everyone glare at each other hard.

While the main leaders and his most royal friends are smirking instead.

They all charge at each other and started to fight and kill for live or death.

So far Hayate, Hayato are versing Honoka And Hotaru in a fight.

The two girls use to have a crush or like them. But that all change when had two boys in their team and started to like them now.

They fight as Itsuki protect Honoka and another boy who is the second brother of the middle brother of Akihiro and Akkiko. His name is Akira and he is in love with Hotaru.

They started to fight as Hayate and Hayato ask their sister and cousin for help.

Shina And Hina came and help the two. With the fighting.

The four sound felt unconscious. Because the Harunos they were fighting can see they love each other, but had a rough past and can see why they like that. Everyone needs a second chance.

Hanako and Akito are fighting Daisuke before he felt something going bad happen to Chi.

Hana and Sakura were versing Akkiko And Akihiro before they had a big bad aura around them and dash to save the two girls Hanae And Aiko.

Sora, Ryu, Haruto And Haru mange to convinces the four sound girls Kana, Hanae, Aiko And Chi. That they really love it like them and it might be a small crush. But they really the boys in their team and close to them.

But four sound girls didn't know if they like them or not.

The four Harunos said they had an idea and their girlfriends didn't mind as they are just helping a girl in love. Big if they do anymore than that, they will kill the girls.

The four Harunos just attack (fake) the four sound girls.

The four boys went and protect them from the attack and glare at Sora, Ryu, Haruto And Haru.

Akihiro protect Aiko from the attack and he looks mad as hell. For the attack nearly hitting his crush not that he will admit.

Arata protect Kana as he look coldly at the four boys with gate in his eyes. For almost killing his crush even if he doesn't realize it yet.

Daisuke block the four attack and stood in front of Chi. While people fighting behind him. He looks so fire up as he saw Chi nearly kill And is love interest but never ever known it in the first place.

Akkiko stood in front of Hanae protective and having a dark aura around him.

Before that happen what were the boys doing.

Sasuke is fighting a bunch of sound side by side with Naruto and Riku.

Shikamaru is teaming up with Ino, Choji And Shion, And destroys their half of the sound.

The others are doing well so far and has scratches on them.

The main sound are protecting their love ones and are real different from Hayumi.

But something happened, there is a big boom sound.

Everyone jump back away and dodge it.

There is a big evil aura leaking where the boom is hit with and wonder who the hell is that person.

Once the mists are clear it turn out to be Hayumi and his men's. Who manage escape from the dungeon.

Everyone glare at him and the most scariest is the girls, who he rape, fuck and play with that wanted nothing but to kill him.

But their not alone their boyfriends and crush want nothing but to murder him. For taking their girls first time away when it should be them and they always love the girls before that sick monster came.

Everyone can feel some new power or more like evil power around them. Who just laugh and smirk at them.

The sound just glare at that sicko and wanted nothing to beat him up.

If only if they did that before and not let him go. What a stupid idea that they though he is not a threat.

But he one of those guys who use dirty tricks, rape woman's, beat up children's and also saying he is strong but really isn't.

 **End of chapter**

 **What is going to happen next with this mysterious powers that Hayumi has.**

 **The sound and all the other ninjas has join forces to destroy Hayumi.**

 **Also the Akatsuki are there to help as well. As soon as they realize something is not right.**

 **Find out next chapter that is the last part of the war with sound part three.**


	41. Chapter 37

**Hey guys this is the last part of the final fight.**

 **There is a turn of this war instead of the war with sound is all in war with hungry power Hayumi, fight.**

 **Also I Akira is the last member of the sound. He is Akihiro and Akkiko brother and the middle brother. He has red gait and gold and silver eyes. He is madly in love with Hotaru.**

 **Now on to the story...**

 **Chapter 37 - war with sound final part.**

Everyone just stare at Hayumi not believing he has some new strong and scary power.

While Hayumi is having the time of his life laughing evilly at everyone. Shock faces and some with fear.

"HAHAHA! Boy! Look at your shock faces and you Never I'd have in me. Let me destroy you all with my new power." Laugh Hayumi as he has a big shadow ball in his hand and shoot it with his men's to everyone in the ground. As they are flying up in the sky.

Before the power could hit them.

Haruto (Hoshi), Hanako (Namika), Sakura (Natsumi), Haru (Mokuse), Kazuya (Daichi), And Hina (Himaware), protect them with their inners who can use barriers. That are all mix together with fire, Star light, waves, sunflowers, trees, wood, and water.

Everyone is save and everyone felt relief that the Harunos save them.

While Hayumi just growl at them.

"Boys go and attack them." Said Hayumi, as hux boys nodded and went separate to attack with some demons on the way.

Everyone split up to attack them.

Mizuka, Yuriko, Yuki, Makato, Rika, Takeshi, Kankuro And Jugo went to attack one of the demons.

Ino, Shikamaru, Kiba, Akamaru, Choji And Shion are fighting two men's with strong power.

Hinata, Naruto, Pein, Nagato, Karin and Suigetsu are fighting another group of men's and demon.

Itachi, Izumi, Shisui, Obita, Sasuke, Rin, Inoko, Eiran are fighting some demons as well.

Temari, Riku, Tenten, Neji, Gaara, Lee, Hanabi And Raiden are fighting some men's and demons.

Kakashi, Anko and all the sensei's are fighting some demons.

The rest of the Akatsuki are helping with everyone fighting the demons and men's.

The Harunos and Sound look at Hayumi in the eye coldly.

"What's wrong, can't fly up," He mock and wish he never said it.

The sound look at Akira. As he nodded and he has a giant bat wings on his back.

All the Harunos has wings on there backs no matter if it's either white, Black, Silvef or gold.

They all flew up in the air to match Hayumi in the sky. Who looks shock.

Kazaki, Sakura, Kazuya, Hayate, And Hayato, summon their animals for the rest of the sound to ride on as their animals and demons can fly as well.

They flew up and Mach Hayumi. Who is even more shock as his smirk is gone.

Everyone stop to look at them with awe and admire in their eyes. As they all finish beating and killing the men's and demons.

The sound and Harunos started to attack Hayumi, who fell down. As they follow him down on the ground.

Hayumi gritted his teeth mad as he made 100 clones of himself.

Ryu fusion or change into a fire dragon form and started to blow fire at ten clones that all disappear.

Hina change into a sunflower armour as She command inserts to attack a group of clones.

Hayate change in a water god, while Hayato change into a earth animal and both attack a group of clones.

Shina change into a form of a ice princess, as she use her stuff to attack a group of clones.

Hana change into a fairy form and make all the clones fell sleep and gone.

Sora is in his demon form, as Hanako is in her angel form as they both use their light and dark power on their side of the clones back to back.

Haruto change into a star zodiac form and Haru is in his Chinese zodiac form. Both are back to back and started to beat their half of the clones and all the clones disappear.

Sakura fusion with a water cheetah. She has her hair in a twin tail with icy blue ears and tails. She is wearing a icy blue cheetah pattern strap top that reach just a bit down from her breast, she has long sleeves icy blue pattern that reach to her shoulder, and she has a icy blue pattern shorts on, she is bare foot and has a pattern icy blue socks on. She started to to attack all the last bit of the clones with her speed and water claws. As they all disappear.

Sasuke blush at her appearance and has a dirty thought in his mind. As he shake his head and remind himself that he is at war right now. He can do that later when they are alone.

The Harunos nodded to the sound. As they got the message as they will do the final move.

All the sound all started to use their dangerous power at Hayumi and kill him.

As everyone is dead silence and saw the body that once belonged to Hayumi is now in dust.

Everyone cheer as it is finally over.

Sound announce that the war is over and has nothing to be angry about everyone. As they found love as well. Everyone cheer as they saw them holding hands.

Itsuki has his arms around Honoka.

Akira hugs Hotaru from behind as she blushes at him.

Daisuke held hands with Chi with a smirk.

Arata has his arms around Kana shoulder with his big cocky smirk on his face.

Akkiko has his arms around Hanae with s bright smile as he kiss her cheeks and she blush deep red.

Akihiro the leader is holding hands with Aiko, with a blush and being shy as well.

Everyone is celebrating that they beating Hayumi and are allies with sound as they stop doing mean things for now that is, but they will go mischievous things but not killing or things like that anymore.

 **End of chapter**

 **Hey guys I hope you like it and thanks to all for supporting this story.**

 **Next chapter is a smut or lemon scene, do this is a warning if you are under 18 or don't like lemon don't read that chapter and wait for the next one to come out.**

 **But thanks for supporting me everyone. Check out my other story best friends from all dimension. And I might make a new story.**

 **It's call "Konoha Sweet Cafe." It's not out yet but soon maybe.**


	42. Chapter 38

**Hi everyone how is everyone day been.**

 **So for this chapter please don't read if you are under 18** 🔞 **or don't like smuts if lemons.**

 **Because this chapter has lemons in it. This is a warning.**

 **Chapter 38 - SasuSaku private lemon time**

"Let's go to the beach Sakura. Since we did win the war let's relax for a bit." Said Sasuke holding her hands all around Konoha.

"Hmm.. I guess your right and it's not like I'm interested going with you." Said Sakura eating dangos and blushing looking away from him.

He chuckles, as his girlfriend is still the same but being less Tsundere but it's still there.

"Let's go know then." Said Sasuke, as he smile at her. She blushes and nodded.

They both pack their things and met up each other.

Where are the others you say. Well NejiTen are on a mission with NaruHina.

SuiKarin are on a date. ShikaIno on a shopping trip, more like Ino dragging Shikamaru and he is muttering "Troublesome ".

RikaTem are sparing and having a vacation.

SatoAmi are on a date and messing with Emi and her followers.

Back with SasuSaku. They are outside of Konoha and they already left a note for their family and friends to know where they are already.

Sasuke held Sakura waist, as they reach to the land of summer.

They saw a lot of people here, that are going for a swim or a sunbathe or getting food.

"Let's get change, Sakura - babe." Smirk Sasuke.

"Don't call me babe, you jerk." Pouted Sakura as she frown at him.

"No way! Sakura" He said laughing at her.

"Babe" he whisper at the last part.

She turn anger and hit him. As he held her hands from hitting him.

They both went to get change. As Sasuke came out girls were drooling and looking at him.

Some faint and some are blushing at his sexy body. Girls went up to him and ask if he wants to hang out with him.

He coldly glare at them, making them shiver in fear. They may think he is hot, but he is dam cold hearted.

He found a spot where he and Sakura sit at.

Sakura came out all cute and stunning. Boys are checking her out. From head to toe. Some boys have pervert nosebleed, some are blushing, some fainted and some are even drooling.

Sasuke saw this and glare at them. Sasuke pull Sakura close to him on his lap. Making all the girls shock, it's not surprising that he has a girlfriend.

Sakura is wearing a light blue bikini top and a gold and light blue bikini skirt that is connecting to her back of the skirt. She has light blue sandals on. Her hair is tied up into a ponytail with a blue and gold bean hair tie.

Making Sasuke blush a bit and look at her with a smile. He kiss her on the lips softly and she him back as well.

They went to get food and drink first. As he carry his things first and her holding on to her red beach bag.

Once they finish it, they went behind some rocks were there are less people. He put the blanket down and put their things down as well. He sat on it with her next to him.

"Can I play in the water Sasuke - kun," Said Sakura.

"Only if I can watch you and your not going too far, That is." He said holding her waist.

She nodded at him and gave a smooch on the lips. As he smirk in between the kiss and smack her ass.

As she slightly glare at him, as he just laugh at how cute she is.

Sasuke watch her having fun playing in the water and wonder how did he get such a perfect girl like her.

Once she finished playing she came back.

As he bring her in his lap and hug her from behind.

"I'm cold." She said shiver for a bit.

"Then let me warm you up." He said hugging from behind her and kiss her shoulder.

🌸 **Lemons starts** 🌸🏩💒❤️

He groped her breast from behind and slip his hand inside her bikini top and started to messaging her breast.

As she moan under his touch. He starts to lick her ear. As she blushes and he start to kiss her neck down to her shoulder, while groping her breast.

He turn her around as she turn red. He chuckle at her, as she angry Pouted at him and kiss him.

He is quite taken back at her action but smirk at her.

"Let me have you for today Sakura - koi. Let me have you inside of me and to make you mine. You are going to be my wife in the future or soon." Smirk Sasuke kissing her.

"Mou! Sasuke - kun. Shut up and stop with the cheesy lines and I'm yours already." She said leaning on his chest.

He smile at her and put her in his lap.

He starts to kiss her on the lip as he removed her bikini top off of her and pull her bikini skirt away from her.

She cover her breast and is embarrassed.

"Don't cover it, you look beautiful." He said kissing her and putting his finger inside her entrance and putting more finger in making her moan, as she cums on his finger.

He took out and lick it and kiss her again.

He put a genjutsu around them from anyone looking or hearing them.

He pull his shorts off of him. As his manhood came out.

She blushes and look away from him. He smirk at her and pull her face to look at him and kiss her on the lip.

He rub his manhood for a bit, before placing it at her entrance and lift her up and put on top of his crock, entering her pussy.

She scream a bit with tears in her eyes, as there is blood coming out from her pussy. He rub her tears away and start to grope her breast and kiss her on the lip to make the pain stop and to feel pleasure. He keeps pushing his manhood fully inside of her to make her pain go away first.

She look at Sasuke it the eye. As she put her arms around his neck and her legs around her, as a signal that she is ready.

He kiss her one more time, before he wrap his arms around her waist.

He starts to lift her up and down doing slow and gentle thrust . As she started to man in pleasure. With her body moving. He groans in pleasure.

"Ughhh, y-y-your... So ... tight... S- S - Sakura, my love. Your so good and warm, not to mention juicy." Moan Sasuke rocking her a little bit fast. He suck one of her breast as her breast keep going up and down.

"Ahhhh ... mmmm ... please go faster, harder Sasuke- kun." She Moan at him.

"My pleasure, I want to be inside of you for so long. I want to make love and fuck you so good." Said Sasuke dirty to her, as she blushes at him and he smirk at her and kiss her on the lip again.

He hug her tightly. As he kiss her on the lip and ask her for entrance, he squeezed her ass, she gasped and he took this opportunity to thrust his tongue inside of her mouth. He starts to French kiss her, with their tongues licking each other and then kissing again. Both let go and gasped for air.

He pull her laying on the towel. He lift her legs up and held both of her hands tightly. He is on top of her. He took his length out and slam it back in, going fast and hard.

She moan in pure pleasure. As he growl in pleasure, while banging in and out of her making slap sounds, as he made love with her.

"Ahhh, please make me yours. Ahhh go faster, please make me mine, ahhh Sasuke-kun." Moan Sakura in pleasure, as he found her weak and pleasure spot.

"Ahh, N - No problem. I'll make you mine forever until the day we die together. Your mine Sakura and mine only, not Gaara's but mine. You feel so good, being inside of you. I want to start a family with you and make you pregnant right now so hard" Moan Sasuke, as he start to speed up his pace going deep, faster and aggressive, making her scream in pleasure. Pushing her on the blanket and his hand near her head.

He blush and smirk at her cute moans and voice, that he is the only one who is making her screen his name, as they are making love for the first time.

He turn her around, as she is on her fours, he pounded into her hard and deep from behind, while groping her breast from behind.

Both are moaning and groaning in pleasure. He changed positions again as he lay down and her on top. He put one hand on her ass and the other hand on one of her breast.

"Jump babe." Smirk Sasuke. As she glare at him for calling her babe. She started to jump up and down on his harden, hot crock. He is getting turn on and hard by watching her body move. He pull her down on his chest. She look at him with a blush. He lick her tongue with his and kiss her on the lip, both are sweating and blushing.

He put both hands on her ass and thrust upwards and bringing her ass slamming it up and down on his member harsh and fast.

As he watch her expression making a erotic one. Making him kiss her with lust and love while thrusting her.

He lift her up, with her legs and arms around him. He held on her back tightly and not to drop or let go of his girlfriend and the love of his life.

He went inside and thrust in her rough and fast. Making her scream his name as he smile, as she scream his name and is groaning in pleasure of her name.

"I - I'm cumming Sasuke, cum with me." Scream Sakura.

"I- I'm cumming too Sakura, let's cum together." Said Sasuke.

As he keep fucking her fast and hard, both screaming loudly.

With a couple of big harsh and deep thrusts. He shoot his cum right inside of her warm pussy.

He look at her one more time and kiss her on lip, while still realising his cum inside of her.

He hug her lovely, and stay there for a minute, before he removed his manhood from her pussy.

As they got dress and him helping her and clean their self up. He grab their stuff as well as hers and put his arms around her waist and kiss her on the lip one more time before going home.

"If my brothers saw you took, my first time, they might think you rape me and would kill you." Said Sakura.

"So what! I'll still have time to claim you as mine. Even if your brothers are in the way, cause I love you." Smirk Sasuke as she blushes at his words

"I love you too Sasuke." Said Sakura.

As he smile at her and glad she is his girlfriend.

"If I'm pregnant, I'll kill you for that. Since I don't want to be so young being pregnant, and my brothers will kill you I want to wait for marriage before having kids." She said with a glare to him. As he held her waist and kiss her on the lip.

"don't worry, I can control my lust for you and I can beat your brothers as well. I'll wait for marriage to have lots of kids with you my love." Smirk Sasuke, as she blushes bright red.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it, the one who are reading this chapter.**

 **Next chapter is about the Harunos revealing their secret and powers to Konoha and their friends.**


	43. Chapter 39

**Hey everyone, it's nearly the end of the book. But there is more chapters to be done.**

 **In this chapter the Harunos who their ancestors clan are and everyone is shock of who they are.**

 **Please guess who do you think they are.**

 **If you think:**  
 **A) Otsutsuki**  
 **B) Senji**  
 **C) Nara**  
 **D) Uzumaki**  
 **E) Hyuga**

 **Please guess before down through the chapter I'll reveal the answer to you. The one who got it right.**

 **Chapter 39 - All Haruno secret and power reveal**

The Harunos invites everyone here in the big field of cherry blossom blooming and other flowers as well.

They also put a big protected shield with sound proof from any outsider to spy or listen to them.

Kazaki look at everyone seriously as well as the other Harunos.

"I've gather all of you here is because, we finally trust you now and will reveal all our powers and the clan of our ancestors to you all and don't be shock as well." He said.

As everyone look and mumble all confused at what he is talking about.

"We will start with our power first." Said Kazaya.

"This is our final stage of our bloodline." Said Kazaki.

As all the Harunos reveal their final stage of their bloodline.

The final stage of their bloodline, has a small blossom in the middle, after that a big one and flowers around the petals.

"Our bloodline can break through genjutsu, see chakra, can see weak points, can tell if anyone who is lying or faking identity. We can also make illusions and see spirits." He said.

Everyone is shock of the power of their bloodline and might be stronger than the Uchihas or Hyugas.

"Harunos are born with unique hair colour of red and pink. But some do have other colours like sandy blonde, or dark hair colour. But every Harunos either have pink, red or green eyes."

"We Harunos have quite a temper when we are angry. So it's better not to make us mad or angry."

"Harunos are born with inners inside of us. The highest of inners for the record used to be four, which Kazaki and Kazaya has. But the highest are now Sakura and Haru, who had five inners and they are their daughter/ son after all."

"When a Haruno gets marry some of their inners are given to their partners as an exchange to be loyal and only will love them. But if your inners like the heads of the clan they can keep their inner and give new ones to their partner."

"But if the partner are not royal to their Harunos partner. Like they may used them, played their feelings or cheated on them. Then the inners they gave them will disappear from the partner and come back to their true owners and the partner will have a punishment for cheating on a Haruno. They will have bad luck for two years until they will think of what they did wrong and wang the Harunos to forgive him or her."

Only five of the Harunos had been cheated on and their ex partners feels real terrible at what they just did.

Not only that, but the ones they are with can't compare to their ex girlfriend or ex boyfriend the Harunos.

They were blind at what is in front of them. And they let go of the perfect partner that are loyal and love them.

Unlike their partners now who are like playboy and sluts. They want them back and would do anything to have them back.

Even if it's to fight for them with others who like them.

"Also we can see the dead alive and can them back to alive bits only four people each for each Harunos. Because it takes a lot of power to perform that Jutsu. And this is why we won't tell you our real power because we hate being use as a tool or being threatened that we have to leave since we are dangerous."

Everyone who heard this took it all in and is really in shock of the power they have. And can understand why they didn't want to trust them so easily, and they might think they are being used. But they are not like that at all. They like the Harunos just like every other clan out there in Konoha.

But if the old elders are still alive. They think like that and might used them and kick them out again. But glad they are dead already and no one likes them and they like the new ones better than the old ones who are hugs.

"We are going to reveal who our ancestors clan are and do not be shock or disbelief of who they are."

Everyone is really curious at who they are and wanting to know so badly.

 **A/N: everyone ready for the reveal.**

"Our ancestors are the Otsutsuki clan."

 **A/N: I bet you didn't know about that did you.**

Everyone is really shock some are even slapping themselves to see if they were dreaming, but apparently not.

"The Otsutsuki clan are our ancestors and can travel from dimension and you might think they are dead. But they are still alive, but they traveled the world."

"Not everyone knows that we are related to the Otsutsuki clan, not even the Hokage. The only ones who know we are related to the Otsutsuki are the Senji's, the first anc second Hokage and I think, Lady Tsunade knows about as well."

Everyone knows why they keep a big secret. Since other people might used their powers or target them.

They did have a feeling that Tsunade knows something and why she has soft gazed towards Sakura and why she wants Sakura as her student. They now have a mother and daughter relationship.

"Why does the Senji's know about this? It's because they are also related to the Otsutsuki clan and they are the older siblings of our clan."

Everyone who didn't know about this are real shock.

"Also the Otsutsuki clan are really overprotective of our clan and the Senji's. Because we are important to them like a family. They are the head of the clan, the Senji's as the older siblings of the clan and we are youngest of the clan, sort of like a family. With the parents as heads, the older siblings and they are overprotective of the younger sibling."

Everyone through about and can picture it like a real family.

"And more last thing. You guys need to know the Otsutsuki clan are immortal and can Never age. The Senji's and our can have done immortal to it as well. Plus once they marry their true love they can have immortal as well. Buts it only work with love and true love that you can have immortal."

Once the Harunos finish talking everyone smile at them and thank them for always saving them and can see why so many people want them and will keep this secret save from other villagers outside Konoha from knowing.

"Let us reveal our clan house to you." Said Kazaki and Chiharu.

Without doing any Jutsu like the other Harunos would do. But since he is the head, he is of course the strongest and can do it without any hand signals.

Out came a huge shiny mansion with a traditional gate and written in bold letters **"** 🌸 **HARUNO** 🌸 **"**

Everyone except for Mikoto, Kushina, Fugaku, Minato, Sasuke, Naruto And Itachi, are shock at how elegant and spring like the mansion it.

As everyone saw the inside and saw five different mansions and might be for the main Harunos.

Unlike the Hyuga's, the Harunos doesn't care if you a main or a side, they treat you like normal as a family and friend.

They also saw inside the ground are glass like elements and it's like they are walking on water, fire, earth and wind.

They saw a big gorgeous water fountain with roses and petals in it.

They saw every place has a cherry blossom tree making it more elegant and free spirited.

They saw other than other mansions, they saw a dojo house, martial arts hous and Karate house all combined together to form a traditional house for training for taijutsu.

The can see a room for ninjutsu, and genjutsu next to each other and another room for weapons skills.

If they are not training or learning new Jutsu.

There is a mansion for parties, events and arcade room for games and movies.

Everyone is at awe at how well they taken this place so clean.

Other heads of the clan don't won't to lose to them at the prettiest and elegant clan.

Everyone went back to do their own things once that is over and done with.

Sakura and Sora are with Tenten and Shin. Brothers and sisters are together.

"Shin, I feel like you have a secret ability not only can you control your powers of your weapons well, but I feel like you starting to have a new power soon." Said Sora to his best friend.

He looks shock at What Sora Just Said And he do feel like he has some new power in him, but what.

"Tennie! I feel the same as Sora - nii. But your ability might be different from your brother one. But you can really control your weapons well and can summon them with and without a scroll and that's a huge improvement. But we need to find what are your new power is." Said Sakura.

Tenten looks shock and did agree with Sakura, and she did feel like their is a new power in her.

The two weapons siblings started to train and go over their limits for their new powers.

For Sakura and Sakura who look like they are watching a Chinese martial arts training instead of a ninja training.

They both saw Shin unlocks his power first.

He can change his weapons shapes into real animals and they can actually be real dangerous, as they are created by weapons. He can also summon a Phoenix and make it listen to him.

That shock both Harunos and his own sister as well.

Tenten unlocks her powers as well.

But unlike her brothers ability. Her ones us different from his.

She can call up the most rarest, dangerous weapons in the whole world and can also use elements ones as well. She can control them with her mood and mind. She can summon ancient dragons like ancient Chinese dragons.

That shock the two Harunos and her own brother even.

After a week by finding out the two weapons siblings their friends, family and team are shock, as the ability they have.

The two are training to control it.

After another week came by. It is s normal day at Konoha.

When suddenly they heard a big shake or stomp sound and some roars and screams.

Everyone look up and is shock to find ...

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it**

 **What would happen next find out in the next chapter.**

 **Guess what everyone is shock to find what thing is it.**

 **A) bird**  
 **B) monster**  
 **C) Hayumi alive**  
 **D) giant animal**  
 **E) dead alive again**  
 **F) aliens**

 **Next chapter fighting ? (Something) SSSS rank class.**

 **See you next time everyone.**


	44. Chapter 40

**Hello everyone. If you guess monsters you are correct.**

 **Chapter 40 - Fighting monster SSSS class part 1**

Everyone are shock to find out that what they saw in front of them.

Made them in fear and all have scared expression.

They saw a big monsters that are rank SSSS.

"What are we going to do, we can't beat that thing."

"Ahh help us lord, I don't want to die."

Everyone is in panic. Running all around the places.

They all saw one of the monster trying to hit them on the ground.

Before it could hit them, the Harunos all flew up and use their weapons as a big giant shield appears protecting everyone.

"Shisou please evacuate everyone to safety. We got this but we don't know how long we can keep it up." Yell Sakura with her twin fan, flying in the air with her gold and silver four wings in her back.

Konoha12 are shock at the colour of Sakura wings.

"Got it, be careful Sakura, Harunos." Said Tsunade.

"And one more thing Lady Tsunade. Please ask everyone including the Akatsuki and the Kages and their ninjas for help." Yell Haru up the sky, with his sword and he has white and black wings in his back.

Tsunade Yell Okay.

"ANBU, Jonin And Chunin please make the villagers to safety while I'll sent a message to the other Kages for help." She said seriously, as they all nodded.

"Can some help the Harunos as well. Maybe I'll call sound for help as well." She said.

As everyone nodded and they will need the help they need to finger these monsters.

The barrier is close to breaking and it has some cracks in it as well.

The Kages and their ninjas has arrived to help and are shock to see what kind of monster they are.

The Akatsuki and sound came to help as well are shock to see what monster they saw.

Once the Barrie broke. Everyone got prepared to battle five SSSS rank monster.

So far not a lot a kill. But still alive.

Everyone is trying to find their weak points and where to start attacking.

 **End of chapter**

 **This is only the first part so don't worry and I'm not good with with fights. In case you are wondering why the fight is not that detailed of good.**


	45. Chapter 41

**Hey everyone, this is the second part and it maybe be as short as the first one or a little longer since I'm not good with fight.**

 **Chapter 41 - fighting SSSS monster class part 2**

"Hey Akihiro- nii san, isn't this is what Hayumi that jerk has been working on." Said Akira.

"Yea! Your right, we didn't even know before he die, that he release some kind of chemical that he has developed and we didn't even know that he already released the stuff and it turn out to be a monster." Agree Akihiro.

Everyone is now fighting the monsters with all their life depended on it now.

"Let try for the legs or the stomach first and see where is the weak point." Said the Akatsuki. As everyone nodded.

They all went from five directions to attack from the legs and stomach.

They manage to break one of the monster down, because the Harunos are in their element god form from all their inners together.

But there are still four more left to go.

"What are we going to do, they are do unaffected by what attack we do." Said everyone.

Sora And Sakura look at each, as they have knowing looks and nodded.

"Saki, Sora - chan." Said Haruto Hugging his siblings.

As they both dodge his hugs. As he is crying in tears. As Rina pat his back for comfort.

"Shin, your are only hope to beat them all use your new ability." Yell Sora to his best friend.

"Tenten! Please , Your the only one beside your brother, who can defect them all. Please believe in yourself and ability. We are counting on you." Yell Sakura to her best friend.

Everyone is wondering what the two is going about and what they are saying about new abilities and power that ghetto weapon siblings have in themselves.

 **End of chapter**

 **This is part two and have the final chapter to go with the fight.**

 **What would happen to Shin And Tenten And What power do they have as well.**

 **Find out in the next chapter everyone.**

 **Sorry if's it short. But you know I'm not good with fight detail anyway. So this is the best I can do, Sorry everyone forgive me here. I'm just not good with fights.**


	46. Chapter 42

**This is the final fight with the monsters even if it's a shit fight. But I still want you to say you like it.**

 **Chapter 42 - final battle with SSSS monster class.**

Everyone is still looking at Sora And Sakura, at what they are still going about with Shin And Tenten.

Shin and Tenten look at each other and nodded.

Since they had practice so much to control their new power.

Both of the two siblings split up. Shin up against two monster and Tenten up against the other two monster.

Shin create animals with his weapons and went to attack one of the monster and hit some of its weak spot.

Which made everyone shock that he can do. With his weapons.

Tenten start to use her element weapons rare and dangerous to slow one of the monster down.

That shock everyone as well that she can do that.

Everyone are impressed and shock that the weapon siblings have level up their game.

They both put their hands on the ground to summon their families, as well as team seven.

Shin summon his Phoenix, that's looks so fire like with blaze around it's body.

Tenten summon her earth dragon and it's so elegant and strong.

Team seven summon their three way summon. As a toad, slug and snake appear with Naruto, Sakura and Sasuke on top.

Everyone is shock how huge Shin And Tenten familiar is and more powerful as well.

Everyone start to fight. As both the dragon and Phoenix beat the monster up with lots of weapons and power.

As the monster is burn to dust. Which everyone is shock by the power, by one hit they are out and it's not any monster is a SSSS rank monster.

But in case it gets back up, everyone attack the dusky place and hit it until nothing is left.

 **"Hayumi, I'm glad your dead you should go to hell with what you put us though." Yell everyone darkly to the soul of Hayumi.**

"We should of kill him when we had the chance nii san." Said Akkiko.

As Akihiro nodded with his gang.

Everything when to normal after the three day fight with those huge monster.

They now have to restore everything in their place.

Only some people are injured and no one is dead but close to dead If isn't for Sakura new Jutsu and potion she created to heal everyone in time for only one drop and they are heal quickly but will be in pain later, but either way the dangerous area in their body are gone.

Tsunade smile at her student and is dam proud of her for coming with this idea and creating it as well.

She and her team with help Sakura to develop this more further with the pain part that is when everything is back to normal.

Everyone is helping to fix the place.

"Kazaki, What is it." Said Tsunade looking at him as well as the rest, of everyone.

"We will help you fix it faster." He said.

"How?" She said clueless.

Without any word he and Kazaya close their eyes and perform the Jutsu as well as their wife's.

As everything is fix and looks brand new like the way it is, but with a few new things in the Ninja world.

Such as video games and new foods in store.

Everyone is impressed at some of the changes here.

Tsunade thank the Sora and, Akatsuki and the Kages and invite them to eat and hang out for a whole.

As they nodded and too tired to go they go by two or five days to recover as well as their ninjas.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like the fight.**

 **Next chapter is about another wedding of SuiKarin, NaruHina, ShikaIno, NejiTen And RikuTem And after that another wedding and maybe another one after as well.**

 **See ya next chapter everyone and it's coming close to the end as well.**

 **Imagine what would Neji And Tenten be like. If he was still alive, he would of marry Tenten and have kids with her as well.**

 **Why do you have to be do so cruel to kill him from Tenten to get marry.**


	47. Chapter 43

**Hi everyone, for these three chapters are about weddings and then it comes epilogue and finally the sequel as the last chapter.**

 **So it's not much left everyone and close to the end as well.**

 **Chapter 43 - NaruHina, NejiTen, SuiKarin, RikuTem And ShikaIno wedding.**

 **NaruHina wedding**

Naruto is with the boys Sasuke, Kiba, Neji, Shikamaru, Choji, Lee And Shion. To disused something to the his friends.

They are outside the ramen shop and eating ramen as well.

"Hn! What's us if you want, dobu." Said Sasuke.

"Teme!" Growl Naruto angry at Sasuke.

"Just hurry up and say it already." Said Kiba.

"Fine! Please help me prepare for the wedding." Said Naruto seriously.

"W - W - Wedding " Yell the boys. As everyone look at them, they just continue their things and never heard the crazy boys yelling.

"Yea, wedding, plus Hinata father and clan accepted me in already and already approved of our wedding next week." He said.

"Uncle did, Wow. He does have a heart." Said Neji. As everyone slightly laugh at Neji knowledge.

"Okay we will help you Naruto." Said the boys.

"Really! Thank you so much." Said Naruto excited.

 **Wedding day**

 **Hinata room**

She is getting ready for her big day.

She is getting her makeup done, by Ino.

Who is applying her foundation and eyeliner.

Tenten is getting her hair done. By making a braid over her hair and a bun behind her hair after it's curly up.

"Looking good Hina - chan, it's your big day." Smile Sakura. Checking Hinata wedding dress and her veins and checking if everything is ready.

"Thanks Sakura." Smile Hinata. If it weren't for Sakura, she would not be the person she is now.

"Nee sama, you look so pretty. Naruto is lucky to have you here." Smile Hanabi.

"My future daughter in law is do beautiful and Naru is so lucky to have a sweet girl like her." Said Kushina gashing about Hinata.

Which Hinata smile at her mother in law comments. As she saw her mother and Kushina being fangirls because of their marriage.

The ceremony is starting soon and every guest are in their seats.

Music start to play when the bride came out. As all the bridesmaids and groom men's are already standing there with the groom as well.

When Hinata walk down the middle of way to her husband to be standing there. Naruto looks like his heart is going to explode at how beautiful she is.

He smile as he choose the right girl to be his wife. Once she reach to him. They both said their vows and kiss each other.

As everyone cheer for them and clap as well. As both broke the kiss and look at everyone.

All the girls came over to Hinata. As she throw the bouquet and somehow ended up in Tenten hand and she blush red.

When Neji pop the Proposal and everyone is shock again, but celebrate it anyway. Everyone is having fun in a traditional wedding in edo period.

 **NejiTen wedding**

Both NejiTen parents approve of their wedding and see how well they go together. Like Yin and Yang.

They are getting ready for their wedding, that is going to be outside with pretty flowers.

Everyone is in their seats already and just waiting for it to start and are so excited of their wedding day.

The music start to play In the background.

As the bridesmaids and the groom best men's walk in. Walking inside and both side waiting for the groom and bride to come in.

The groom came in and waiting for his soon to be wife.

After a minute, the bride Tenten came in and she looks so pretty with hair down.

Which made everyone so speechless, because they never seen her hair down and she looks mature as well.

They are having the traditional Chinese wedding, back in the days wearing red. They looks so pretty and handsome.

They said their vows and kiss each other with love and loyal in their eyes.

Everyone cheer and clap for the now engaged couple.

Everyone is eating and dancing.

 **SuiKarin wedding**

The Uzumaki accepted Suigetsu to Karin husband.

They got ready for the wedding.

As Suigetsu brother came to the wedding well.

The wedding is starting. Everyone is getting excited for the wedding especially their clan and brother. Plus their friends as well.

The music has started and waiting for the groom and bride to come as well.

The groom came inside and is waiting for the bride to come in.

The bride finally come in and looks so pretty for Suigetsu who couldn't keep his eyes from her.

Karin has her hair in a half bun with curly bits and she is not wearing her glasses on her face.

Once she came close to him, he held her hand. They both said their vows and kiss each other passionately. Everyone cheer for the couple.

Karin throw the bouquet and it landed on Temari. Who blush bright red, as Riku tease her and Rika tease him back. This time is blushing hard.

Everyone went to celebrate the day.

 **RikuTem wedding**

Everyone arrive at Suna and right outside the Kazakaze tower. Everything is decorated in pretty sparkly jewel and has flowers around it as well. The guest has arrived and Temari is a bit nervous and her brothers said it's okay.

The wedding is starting, as soon as the best men and maid of honour walk to the front. And are waiting for the groom and bride to come by.

The music starts to play as the groom come up to the front to wait for the bride. Temari came out pretty and doll up.

Riku felt like his heart is going to stop any moment now, by looking at how pretty his wife to be is.

They both said their vows and kiss each on the lip with love and passion. Once that ended everyone cheer for the couple. They are dancing and everyone is watching them before everyone went to get food.

 **ShikaIno wedding**

It's been a week since the wedding of RikuTem.

Shikamaru suddenly, when he And Ino are watching clouds.

He lazily gave her a box and she looks confused. He said marry me, Shen she open it and gasped at his pretty the silver ring is and nodded, not before yelling at him for being a lazy proposal.

Everyone is excited for a wedding between a Nara and Yamanaka. The wedding is where they both met and taken place. The guest has arrived and waiting for the ceremony to start. The music is playing in the background.

Everyone is waiting for the bride to walk her way to aisles. She came out all beautiful and gorgeous.

That made Shikamaru stare at her at how pretty she is and it's only for him. He loves her smile that is only for him.

They both said their vows and kiss each other.

Everyone cheer for the both of them.

As she throw the bouquet. As it landed on Yui who looks heated and shock.

Everyone is having a great time at this wedding.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it everyone, there is two more chapters of the wedding still. So bare with me for a moment before the epilogue comes out.**


	48. Chapter 44

**This is the second part of the wedding chapter.**

 **Chapter 44 - SoraYui, HaruMari And RaiHana wedding.**

 **SoraYui wedding**

Sora spoke to his parents as did Mariko. Both of their parents and siblings support them together. As both of their parents are friends.

The wedding is getting ready and preparing for things to be ready for the real thing. They both love music, so the place are decorated as a concert like singers and bands do.

The guest has arrived and are in their seats. The song starts to play in the background.

As everyone is into the music, although it's not good for weddings. But the two who are getting marry doesn't care a bit. Everyone is just waiting for the bride to come through the door.

The door open, as Yui step out and walk down aisle towards her husband to be. Sora look at Yui with a smile at how pretty she looks.

They said their vows and kiss each other. They start the wedding with concert music and food. Everyone is having fun and this some unusual wedding as well.

 **HaruMari wedding**

Haru and Mariko are getting marry from a week. Their parents both agree for them to get marry and support the two together.

They are just preparing for the wedding. When the day of the wedding came. Everything is prepare.

Their wedding is near the beach which they both love the ocean and beach. Everyone is dress in summer clothes with sunglasses.

The song is play in the background.

As the groom best men and the bridesmaids walk in.

The groom walk in and walk to the front of the priest waiting for the bride. The bride walk in with her flower crown and veins behind her. Haru felt the luckiest guy alive to have her as his wife. Not only as she is pretty but has a great attitude and is to be with as well.

They both said their vows and kiss each other. They both had love in their eyes as they kiss. Everyone is eating cake and are dancing to celebrate the new marry couple.

 **RaiHana wedding**

Raiden and Hana are in front of their parents with nervous in their eyes but also serious as well.

"Mother, father we have something." Said Hana to her parents Kazaya and Sayuki.

"What is it Hana - hime." Said Kazaya.

"Mum, dad I've something to tell you." Said Raiden.

"What is it Rai - Rai." Said Jane his mother and his father Kai who nodded at him, with his arms around Jane.

"Well we are both getting marry and wish you to attend our wedding would you." They both said at the same time.

The parents look at each other with smirks in both of their faces.

"Finally we been waiting for this day to come." Said Sayuki.

"Of course we will go." Said Kai.

As both Raiden and Hana blush at their parents words. Everyone is getting ready for the wedding.

Their wedding is based on fairytale like. It's near a waterfall as well. Their wedding is like the beauty and the beast and match them perfectly.

Raiden as the beast and Hana as the beauty. The wedding is starting and everyone are in seats.

As the music is played in the background and all the best men's and bridesmaids are waiting for the groom and bride.

The groom arrived and is waiting for his soon to be wife. Hana arrived all stunning and pretty like a real princess. They both said their vows and both kiss.

Their family are crying in tears as well as their siblings. In happiness. Everyone started to party and celebrate the marry couple.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it.**

 **There is still the final wedding chapter and then it's the start of the epilogue chapter.**


	49. Chapter 45

**Hi this is the final chapter of the wedding.**

 **And next chapter is the epilogue chapter.**

 **The books it's near the end.**

 **Chapter 45 - SasuSaku And SatoAmi wedding**

 **SasuSaku wedding**

"Okaa san, otou san, nii san. I'm getting married soon." Said Sasuke with his clan and the Haruno clan.

"I'm getting marry too, Kaa sama, tou sama." Said Sakura to her parents.

"Sasuke! Will you protect my little hime. When I'm not around and not her or use her." Said Kazaki seriously to his son in law.

"I, promise, I'll cherish her and protect her with my life." Said Sasuke seriously, I'm the inside he is in fear, since her father is scary when he is serious.

"That's good to hear. I approve of this marriage." Said Kazaki.

"Awww my little blossom is growing up." Said Chiharu hugging her youngest daughter.

"Saki, I wish you happiness. If anything happen to her Sasuke. I'm kill you." Said Sora seriously. As Sasuke nodded and won't do that to her.

"Keep her safe when we are not around Sasuke. Or I'll beat you up." Said Hanako.

"Wahhhhh! My little imouto is, getting marry by a wolf of a beast. How could my little imouto be marry to Itachi outotu And we being brothers in law. Not happening." Whine Haruto, as he has tears in his eyes.

"Too bad, Haruto. It seem like my outoto manages to make her fall for him and we will be seeing more of each other." Smirk Itachi.

"Teme" Said Haruto angry and chase him around.

Everyone is amused at their rival fight. Even if they are both marry.

It's just something that will never change.

"Kyahhh! Me and Chiharu as sister in law, are coming true." Sequels Mikoto exciting and hugging Sakura her daughter in law.

"Hn! Looks like we will be brothers in law Kazaki. And you say they would never be together. Looks like the world is playing on you." Smirk Fugaku.

As Kazaki glare at him and chase him around as well.

"Wow like fathers, like sons." Said Shisui.

As everyone saw the two angry Harunos chasing two smirking Uchihas.

It is time for the wedding. Everything is decorated in petals and water drops of jewellery.

Their place is near the lake where their are a lot of blooming Sakura trees.

Everyone has arrived at the place and getting ready for the wedding to come.

Everyone is invited but Emi. Even her followers are invited.

Why isn't she invited you say.

When Sakura was going to invite her. Emi insults Sakura and calling her names. And she tries to flirt with Sasuke as well.

That made Sasuke angry and piss of. He burn her hair and glare at her hard. As she scream to find water.

Her followers are a different story. They apologies to SasuSaku and will support them together. If Sasuke is happy then so should they.

That's why she wasn't invited and no ones wants her here anyway. The wedding is starting and the music is playing in the background. Everyone is waiting for the bride to arrive. The bride has arrived all doll up pretty and stunning.

When Sasuke saw how beautiful Sakura is. He felt like the luckiest men in the whole world to call her as his.

Her hair is out, with curls, she has some jewellery in her hair. She has natural makeup. Her smile is the one he like the most.

They both said their vows and both kiss each other with passion and love.

As that was over. All the girls came over to Sakura. As she throw the bouquet and it landed in Ami.

As Satoshi proposed to her now with a sapphire ring. She blushes and hug him and said he's.

Everyone cheer and clap for the proposal and the know engage couple. Everyone is dancing and eating food.

Both of their clan and families shed a tear of joy for their youngest members to get marry.

 **SatoAmi wedding**

Their wedding has been approved by their clans even since they were born. But wait to the right age to get marry. As they don't want to rush the both of them.

Their wedding is around water fountain with goldfish in the water and petals in the water as well. The place is full with spring flowers.

Everyone has arrived at the wedding and waiting for it to start. The music starts to play in the background.

Everyone is waiting for the bride to be all in any minute now. The bride walk on through the door all pretty.

Satoshi felt like heaven as he saw her walk towards him. He is blushing and looking serious. He saw her hair all down with braids and jewellery on her hair.

Why did Emi not get invited to Ami wedding. It is because of all the bad things she did to Ami. Plus Satoshi hates her and would not and her to come either way. He hates her ever since he she broke Ami promises and made her sad as well. That's why she is not invited to their wedding.

Satoshi and Ami both said their vows and kiss each other with love and passion through their eyes and kiss.

They start the wedding by eating food and drinks first before dancing. Emi is all alone and wondering where is everyone...

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like the last part of the wedding and it's the start part of the epilogue in the next chapter so please wait for it soon.**


	50. Chapter 46

**Hi everyone this is part one of the epilogue about HaruRina, AkiHana, Itazumi And InoEira And May include a little of smut just a little of it.**

 **Chapter 46 - Epilogue 1**

It is a start of a brand New Years And has been a year since the war with the monsters.

Haruto is the new clan leader of Harunos although he wants his imouto Sakura to be the head.

But his father and uncle said that Sakura is not in that age yet. Just wait for one or two years, before he could give her the head of the clan title.

Rina his wife had been with him together and they are having a baby soon. He is 25 year old here and Rina is about 24 or 25 years old as well.

Hanako doesn't want to be the head but wants to be an ANBU captain instead. But still help the clan.

She has her very own genin team and open her very own fashion store. That is quite popular as well. She is 23 years old.

Akito is an ANBU captain as well as a teacher who has his own genin team. He is also the husband of Hanako.

Instead of Hanako living with him. He wants to live with her, so she won't get lonely apart from her family. They had their very own mansion somewhere in the Haruno clan place as well as Haruto and Rina. The two also have kids together as well.

It started like this Akito took Hanako to a vacation, but saw boys looking at his wife. He got possessive and jealous. So he took her to their hotel room to make her his.

"Be mine tonight." He whisper in her ear, seductive.

She blushes bright red and nodded at her husband.

He removed everything of of themselves.

He starts to kiss her on lip, while groping her breast. As she moans in pleasure. He held her body as the both of them gasped for air. He thrust inside her wet and tight core. Faster for not being inside of her, for that long. She moan in pleasure, with arms and legs wrap around him. He groan is pleasure and held her waist and started to fuck her hard and rough, just like how she always like it.

He likes to fuck her rough and hard, because she feels so good being inside of her. They made love all night, until she announced she is pregnant with his baby.

He cry in happiness that he is going to be a father. Their family are happy they are going to have grandkids.

Itachi is the head of the clan. But he doesn't want to be the head but wants his little brother Sasuke to be it.

His father and Madara said that he will be the head for a year or two. Then he can give it to Sasuke.

He is happily marry to Izumi and both have a mansion close by the Uchiha mansion. Itachi is ANBU captain and has his own genin team. He also help the Akatsuki sometimes. They both got a kid together as well.

Inoko is the head, he is okay with it, but wants it to be Ino his little sister to be the head of the clan. His parents after two years he can pass it down to her.

No wonder Itachi, Haruto And Inoko are best friends and rivals. They care for their youngest siblings the most and would do anything for them as well.

Inoko is happily marry to Eiran and both had a kid together. Eiran found out she is a missing princess. But instead of going with them she wants to stay here. Her clan understands and will visit her whenever they can. They live in their own Yamanaka mansion.

They all had a happy life and their parents are proud of their kids and how long they have achieved their goals in life. There are still threats out there. But will worry about that later.

 **End of chapter**

 **Don't worry the book is not finished yet. This is only the first part of the epilogue.**

 **Ext chapter is the second part.**


	51. Chapter 47

**This is the second part of the epilogue of SoraYui, ShinRumi, MakaYuri, And YukiMizu And night includes some bit of lemons.**

 **Chapter 47 - epilogue 2**

Sora just like his older sister Hanako. Dose t want to be a head either. But he wants to be an ANBU captain. Not only that but a teacher at school who teaches sword skills. He is a chunin examiner as well.

He got his own sword shop with powers as well. It is popular but as popular as Tenten weapon store. He is happily marry to his wife Yui and both had a kid together.

Not only that, but they live inside the Haruno clan mansion and have their own mansion as well. Yui is a genin teacher and a nurse in the Konoha hospital.

Shin is a ANBU weapon master. He teaches taijutsu And martial arts. He is still best friends with Sora.

He is marry to his wife Rumi, who is a ANBU. They had a kid together as well and live in a traditional yin yang mansion outside of Konoha.

Makato And Yuriko are getting marry soon and everyone is invited to their wedding. As their wedding came their clan, friends and guest come to their wedding. Their wedding theme is based of a fairytale theme.

A princess and a prince, not just any normal Prince Charming, but a badass romantic prince and a strong princess. Everyone is waiting for the bride to come out.

Yuriko walk down the aisle. Her hair is braided over her hair and tie into a pony tail with pearls in her hair. She has light makeup and had a crown on her hair connected to the veins.

Makato felt like his heart is going to die down. By how pretty looking his wife to be would be. He felt dam lucky to have her as his.

How did the two met! Well they both met on a mission together, he save her from drinkers who wants her body.

But Makato save her in time and that is when they both look at each in the eye and felt sparks coming through their body. This is when they fell in love with each other at love in first sight.

They started to hang out with each other and gets to know each other more, Makato is always jealous when guys come near her.

They start to date when a boy nearly took her first kiss. Even since then he has been protecting her when her onee san is not around. They both love each other and everyone can see it in their eyes.

Makato And Yuriko both said their vows and kiss each other with passion. Yuriko throw her bouquet and somehow ended up in Mizuka hand.

She looks shock as Yuki propose to her with a blue ring. She said yes. As he hug her. As everyone started to cheer and party.

Once the wedding is over they are at their honeymoon. Where no one would bother them in their honeymoon.

They are both in their room. On the bed. Makato start to kiss her on the lip taking her wedding dress of off her. Yuriko put her arms around him and untie his buttons and his tie and throw it to the floor somewhere.

He removed his top and throw it to the floor and his pants as well. He push her on the bed, with him clawing on top of her still kissing her. He unclip her bra and throw it to the floor. She tries to cover it. But he stop her and said she looks beautiful.

He grope her breast, as she moan his name out. He suck her breast, as moan on pleasure. He pull her panties down on the floor and removed his boxes. As his length came out.

She blushes and started to look away, he chuckled at her and kiss her again. He lift her legs up and without warning, he slam his manhood inside of her. As she scream as blood came out from her with tears in her eyes. He lick her tears away and stay there for a moment, to let her adjust to his size. She move to let him know she is ready.

He starts to move is a slow paced. He wrap her legs around him and his arms around her back. Before he starts to pound into her fast and hard. Making the both of the moan and groan each other name in pleasure.

He started to fuck her in the showed going harsh and fast. Making them loudly moan in pleasure. They made love with each other till dark until they are in their limits. They both climate against each other into Yuriko core. Both breathtaking heavily and sweating. He role over and took her with him to start their brand new life with each other.

The next morning she announced she is pregnant. As he hugs her and kiss her. Before going hot another round. As skin slamming and moans and groans could be heard. They are both Joinin by the way.

Yuki and Mizuka are marry already. Before they were dating. They both met in genin school. Mizuka was a tsundere towards Yuki. Who was the most popular boy and sometimes a flirt.

He always want Mizuka to fall for him. But instead it's him falling in love with her and he stop his playboy acts just to make her his girl.

He gets jealous of all the guys going close to her and his is also s yandere as well. But when they were put a team together and him protecting her. That is when she start to love him and ever since then they have been dating. They were so in love with each other and no one could separate their love.

Mizuka is an ANBU captain and has her own genin team as well Yuki is a ANBU captain and teaches student about his power and skills. They both live in a mansion with Makato And Yuriko. The two have kids together and marry together as well.

They are both on their bed, as their kids are sleep. Mizuka tries to stop her pervert husband for wanting more love making as they might wake up their kids.

"We will make it quick and quite. So let me have some fun with you love." He whisper quietly to her.

She blushes, as he kiss her. He removed all their clothes, as they are naked on the bed.

He pound into her fast and aggressive, while playing with her breast. She moan his name in pleasure. As he groans her name in pleasure and growls at how tight she is, while rocking her fast.

He lift her legs up, and held her tight and close to him. As she wrap her legs around him and her arms around his neck. He starts to kiss her and starts to fuck her harsh and hard.

Making her scream so loudly , as he kiss her on the lip to stop the screams. As he starts to hit her pleasure spot, harsh and deep. Making her scream between the kiss, with tongue moving. He stop at mid thrust. When he hears the door open. As he laid down on top of her, with the covers covering both of them and still is inside of her. He groans and wants to thrust her, but their kids are here and they are both blushing.

He move a bit and slowly trusting her, but not a lot of movement, just a little of movement. As they watch the kids enter the room.

They hear their kids asking why are they loud. The two just said it's nothing and just go back to sleep. Their child nodded and close door to go back to sleep. Yuki put it on sound proof in the room.

He grab her legs and wrap it around his waist and held her back and started to fuck her hard and fast making the both of the moan in pleasure.

With one big thrust he cums inside of her and kiss her one more time. Before he pull out of her and roll over bringing her with him and went to sleep.

 **End of chapter**

 **There is a lot to come but not a lot.**

 **I hope you like this** **Perfect_Yuriko**


	52. Chapter 48

**This is part three of the epilogue about HaruMari, RaiHana, NaruHina And ShikaIno.**

 **Chapter 48 - epilogue 3**

Haru is a ANBU leader, also he would be the second head leader. If Sakura is the head leader. But both are not at that age yet. He is only 18 right now.

Mariko is a doctor and a Jonin, but she also has a genin team. They both had their own mansion in the Haruno clan mansion. They are both marry and won't have kids that fast yet.

Raiden is a ANBU and has his own genin team as well he is a Jonin examiner as well. Hana is a ANBU and has her own genin team. She also help Hanako with the store.

They are both marry. But won't start living just yet but wait for another year and they will start living together. Because their parents are worth for them to live by themselves that fast.

Naruto is in training to be the next Hokage by his father and Tsunade. He is a ANBU captain and helping his brother Pein to improve his Akatsuki team for more improved electronic things.

Hinata is the head of the clan. But she doesn't want to be the head, as she find it's not suitable for her.

After a year or two she will give the head to Neji. As he is more of the leader type. She is a ANBU captain and a medic as well. She has her own genin team. They are both marry, but will live together when one year has past.

Shikamaru is a ANBU captain. A chunin examiner and the brain as well. He is the next head of his clan.

Ino is a ANBU captain, also a medic. She also owns her mother flower shop and have her very own genin team. She will be the next head after a year or two.

They are both marry and are living together close by their clan mansion. They are just getting their brand new life's started.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it and please tell me how is the book so far.**


	53. Chapter 49

**This is part four of the epilogue and it's about TakeRika, RikuTem, SuiKarin And NejiTen. And it has a little bit of lemon as well.**

 **Chapter 49 - epilogue 4**

Riku is an ANBU captain. He also help the Kazekage with his work and is a chunin examiner. Temari is a ANBU and has her own genin. She also helps the kazekage with the paperwork. They are both marry and are living together now.

Suigetsu is a ANBU captain and does spy mission to help the Hokage. Karin is a ANBU, and has her very own genin team. She also help her clan as well. They are both marry and not living together yet. Since they are still young.

Neji is a ANBU captain. He has his own genin team and helps Shikamaru with the chunin exam. He also help Hinata with the clans stuff. Tenten is a ANBU captain. Not only that but she is a Jonin examiner. She has her own genin team. She open her very own weapon shop and has a dojo for Kunoichi to train in.

They are both marry. But not living together yet. Since Tenten family doesn't want her to live that young yet.

Takeshi is a ANBU captain. He also have his very own genin team and he teaches in the school of Suna. Rika is a ANBU medic as well a ANBU. She has her own genin team. She helps other villagers as well.

Takeshi And Rika are marry and living together. They also have kid together. It started when Takeshi yandere side came out when , a boy try to touch or flirt with her.

They are in their home in Suna. With him on top of her and kissing all of her body. With a dreadful eyes look saying that she is his and always will be. They are both naked on the bed. As she tries to cover herself up.

"Don't do that my love. You look beautiful." He said to her. As she blushes.

He lift her legs up and went inside of her fast and hard. Making her scream his name in pleasure and his groaning in pleasure at how tight she is.

He started to increase his pace. Bringing her up and pound into her in the wall. He started to pound into her hard and harsh making her scream so loudly. He kiss her from screaming so much. As he groan and thrust into her rough and deep. With one final thrust he came inside of her. Both are breathing hard and sweating.

He took her to the bed and took his length out of her and hug her and both went to sleep. Not before saying that they both love each other.

 **End of chapter**

 **This is only part four and their is one more epilogue to go and a sequel as well. And then the book is finished and I'll start my new books soon that I've in mind as well as finishing my other books as well.**


	54. Chapter 50

**The is the final epilogue and it's part five and it's about SasuSaku, SatoAmi, the Akatsuki and sand siblings as well as the rest of the konoha12. Some lemons towards SasuSaku and SatoAmi.**

 **Chapter 50 - epilogue final**

The Akatsuki are improving and creating their own village with the help of Minato who is pein father and the uncle of Nagato. People wants their help all the time and becoming more and more popular.

Gaara became the new Kazakage and both of his siblings helping him as well. Kankuro has his very own genin team and is a teacher as well in the school of Suna.

Satoshi is a ANBU and has his very own genin team and is also a ANBU examiner. Ami is a ANBU and a nurse and has her very own medic team and genin team. They are both marry and are on their honeymoon right now.

He strip all of their clothes off of each other and throw it to the floor. He then ask her to sit on his member. As she blushes and he is smirking at her. She sat on him, as his length is fully inside of her making her moan. He groans in pleasure, as she feels so good and tight being inside of her.

"Jump, babe. My little purple flower." He smirk at her as she pouted at him. She started to go up and down as he thrust upwards as she jump on his member. He held her hands tightly as she jump on him.

He pull her down on his chest and kiss her on the lip and held her back as her pound into her fast and deep. They moan each other name. They roll over as she is under him and him on top of him.

He started to pound into her rough and hard. Making the both of them moan in pure pleasure. With a couple of harsh and fast thrust he came inside of her. He stay there for the night as they are both too tired and went back to sleep.

Sasuke is a ANBU captain and the next head after Itachi of his clan. He also going to help Naruto with his Hokage job, when he becomes one. Sakura is a ANBU captain. She surpassed Tsunade and is the best doctor in every village and is also the head of hospital in Konoha.

They are both marry and are in their honeymoon right now. Sasuke is kissing her on the lip and are both naked. On the bed and both are blushing.

He lifts her legs up and thrust into her deep and fast. Making her moan in pleasure. He grab her body and starts to bang her faster. He groans in pleasure as how tight and wet she is and kiss her on the lip, while thrusting in her hard and rough.

He held her tightly as he is going over his limit and fucks her hard and faster than normal. As she scream in pleasure and he is groaning in pleasure. With one last thrust he came inside of her and wait inside of her for a bit. Before going for round two in the showers.

Moans and groans could be heard. Banging sound and skin slapping against the water can be heard.

The next day, Sasuke woke up and saw his wife sleeping next to him, with a peaceful smile on her face.

He smile and kiss her forehead. He remember last night event, that they both did. She was so good last night, he loves it.

He wonder about himself, how he got such a strong and pretty wife with a determined heart and looks, such as her.

He glad's its Sakura and not one of his weak fangirls, like that Emi for an example. He heard, that she is still not giving up on just yet, until she has a kid with him. Like that is going happen, no way or ever will it happen. He only loves his wife Sakura and only her.

He also know that Emi, is being a sore loser and she has been into clubs and strip clubs and selling her body to strangers. She doesn't even have a job but to clubs. Unlike like her ex best friend Ami, who has created her own family with Satoshi and have kids and both have jobs as well.

Sasuke touch Sakura's hair, he hug, as she is still asleep. He pouted and wants to wake her up.

He got on top of her, with the blanket covering the both of them, and kiss her on the lip to wake up. She moan between the kiss, and woke up, blushing and glaring at him in a bad mood.

He left her lip and smirk at her blushing face. He whisper something in her ear, that made her blush.

He lift her legs up and held her back from behind and went inside of her and started to pound into her fast and hard. Both are moaning and groaning in pleasure in the morning.

He lift her up and still is thrusting in and out of her and carry her to the showers and started to kiss her and close the glass door, while the water is on.

He held her tightly and pin her to the wall and fuck her deep and hard. Both are moaning and groaning at the same time.

"I, love you so much sakura – Koi, I want to make you pregnant right now and have a family together my lovely wife." Man Sasuke, as he thrust harshly and rough inside of her, making her scream in pleasure.

"Oh, God, I love you too Sasuke – kun, I want to be with you forever and I want to have a family with you as well. I, don't mind Sasuke – kun, you can make me pregnant." She moan and scream so loudly in pleasure.

He smiles at her and kiss her hard, while fucking her at the same time. They got out of showers and back to the bed again.

As he starts to go and bang her wild and fast like a animal now, while thrusting her, until she is in her limits and he is nearly there as well.

With a couple a big and deep thrust, he cum inside of her to make a kid together and kiss each other one last time.

Before he pull the covers up and went to bed again and him still inside of her with a smile on both of their face.

The next day she announced that she is pregnant to him and he is in tears that he is going to be a father.

He gave her a reward and start to make love with her again all night and all you can hear are moans and groans as well as skin slapping and bed banging noises.

 **End of chapter**

 **I hope you like it**

 **Please tell me how you think about it.**


	55. Chapter 51

**Squeal having kids jobs higher ranks and husbands being dirty and wants along time with their wife's and to make love.**

 **Find out what happened to Emi and her bitches followed over the years for not getting the boys.**

 **The love ending for the half Harunos and their boyfriends.**

 **Plus what happen to the sound love birds. Including lemons**

 **Chapter 51 - sequel**

Everything has been well for Konoha. Even if there are new threats, they managed to stop them.

Sakura has taken the head of the clan role after two years and Haruto gave it to her since he doesn't want to be the head. Haru is the second head and both of them has taken after their fathers roles.

Sasuke has taken over the clan as the head after two years. And Itachi doesn't want to be the head, since he is too kind to be one.

Ino has taken the head after two years when Inoko gave it to her.

Neji is now the head after two years. As Hinata gave it to him. As she is just fine being a ANBU captain.

Choji, Kiba And Shion are the head of their clans.

Karin is the head of her clan and Naruto the head of his clan from his father side. Since Pein doesn't want to be a head as well as Nagato who is Karin older brother and doesn't want to be the head either.

ShikaIno are living together close by their clans mansion. SuiKarin are living near the Uzumaki clan mansion. NaruHina are living in a mansion. Since Naruto became the sixth Hokage. NejiTen are living together quite by the Hyuga mansion.

SasuSaku are living together in a mansion. That Sakura moves in with him. Everyone has higher ranks and stuff like that.

The girls husband are being dirty and wants to make love to their wife's. All you can hear are moans and groans sound.

What happened to Emi and her bitchy followers you say.

The followers of Emi quit and found a person they love and is royal and respected to them. They don't want to follow a person who already is marry and if Sasuke is happy so should they and they moved on.

Except for Emi that is. That slut never gives up. She is the only person in the whole village, that everyone hates and wish her to be gone.

Emi she never gives up does she. She doesn't seem to take a hint. She thinks everyone likes her because she is hot and popular. When it's the other way around.

In fact everyone hates her gut and she will never be liked, she is popular because she is hated by everyone and not likes and she is ugly and not attractive at all.

She keeps trying to flirt with the Uchihas and ask them to dump their wife's and be with her instead.

The Uchihas glare at her hard like a murder glare. Since they love their wife's and would not leave them for her slutty self.

She doesn't give up there. She went to clubs to be A stripper or a hooker, making her as a slut or whore. She also sleep with boys who are marry and some who likes to drink.

Everyone in Konoha hates her so much and wants her to be gone.

She live all her life as a slut and a failure without a job or career. Her family and clan doesn't even call her a sister or a daughter anymore, they disowned her from the clan. Bringing a bad name to their clan.

The half Harunos and their lovers who are their husbands and wives now. They help the Harunos clan with their clans duty.

Makato is the new MizuKage of Mists and Yuriko as his wife. Mizuka is the head of her clan as well Yuki to his clan. Everything is perfect for everyone. Even for sound as well. They are all marry and have kids as well.

SasuSaku has twins kids a boy and a girl. Their names are call Satoshi and Satomi Haruno Uchiha. ShikaIno has a boy and a girl call. Inokin And Shikana. NaruHina has a girl call Naruka and a baby boy soon to come. NejiTen has a boy and girl call Ryu and Runa. RikuTem has a boy call Haruki and a girl coming soon.

The Otsutsuki clan came to visit the Harunos. Which made everyone shock that day.

Everyone is shocked at how the Otsutsuki clan spoiled the Harunos And his the Senju clan are acting like a older siblings to the Harunos And can tell the three are related.

SasuSaku sometimes go back to visit Sakura's clan and family. With Sasuke and his family and cousin as well.

Everyone at first didn't know anything about the Harunos. But day by day and earning their trust, they started to learn more about them and their powers and who they are related to.

They are glad the Harunos are in their side. But if they are on the enemy side. They might not get that lucky even with the Uzumaki , Uchiha and Hyuga clan.

 **End of chapter**

 **This is the final chapter and I hope you like it and how the story to turn out like.**

 **This is the last chapters and I'm sorry if you want more.**

 **But I am making new books and hope you like them and continue my other books as well.**

 **I've got two new books in mind and later on will be release maybe near the end of February or in the middle of February.**

 **But next page is not a chapter but some background information.**

 **Thanks for reading my book everyone.**


	56. Chapter 52

**This is about the family background of the Haruno clan.**

 **Chapter 52 extra bonus**

 **Otsutsuki clan:**

 _ **The Otsutsuki clan are the ancestors of the Haruno clan. And they can travel from different dimension to another dimension. Not everyone know about the Harunos being related to the Otsutsuki clan. Not even the Hokage. Only the Senji, the first, second Hokage and Tsunade knows about it. Because They're also the older siblings of the Harunos. This is why Tsunade treats Sakura as her daughter. The Otsutsuki clan spoil and treats the Haruno clan as their most important family and are overprotective of them as well.**_

 _ **Kaguya thinks of Hanako, Sakura and Hana as her daughters and even the half Harunos as well.**_

 **Haruno clan:**

 **Haruki Haruno:** **He is the father of Kazaki and Kazaya. He was the head of the clan before Kazaki, became the head of the clan. He has dirty blonde hair and red eyes. He was born as a full blood Haruno. He has three inners, and back at his time. It was the highest rank of inners in his generation. He is quite powerful back then. He loves to tease and spoil his grandchildren, strictly when something is serious, takes his elder role seriously. A fun, playful and loving grandfather and a father than can be childish and mean at times.**

When both Sakura and Haru were born a second after the other. Haruki held the both of them and spoiled them giving things that kids would want.

"Sons! I think these will two will carry your rivalry." Said Haruki laughing.

Both men's smirk at each other and nodded at their father. That their daughter/ son will be better than the other.

 **Sakiya Haruno:** **She is the mother of Kazaki and Kazaya. She is the wife of Haruki. And the grandmother of her grandchildren. She has red hair and green eyes. Before she became old, but still look young as the Harunos got their immortal from the Otsutsuki clan. She was born as a full blood Haruno. She marry Haruki, who at that time was her best friend and they are not blood related. He is also her cousin as well. She has three inners and the most powerful woman back then. She is mature, loving, playful, loves pranks, loves to spoil her grandchildren and stric when it comes to food manners or the clan as well.**

 **Kazaki Haruno:** **He is the oldest son of Haruki and Sakiya. He is the head of the clan, since he the oldest and have leader skills, since his father step down the throne to his son. He has four kids. Back in his generation, he was the most popular Haruno and the strongest to have four inners and surpassed his parents numbers of inner. Who were both proud of their first born son. He met his best friends Kai, Fugaku and Minato, when he is fighting some jealous boys, at him for having girls liking him and he is strong as well. Ever since they met and hit it if they became more like brothers. Ever since he was a kid, hos eyes are always on one girl and that is Chiharu. He would become shy and blush, and also stutter when she is near him or talk to him. He and his younger brother, Always have siblings fights all the time. They fight all the time from school, clan and even missions. His younger and older cousins join in the fun as well. He is a smartass, loves to nick name people and mostly call his best friends Fu - chan (Fugaku), Mi - chan (Minato), And Kai - pyon, which made them all mad at him. He is like a demon when it comes to his clan, friends, family, and crush. He is an overprotective husband (he don't want men looking at his wife and knows she is popular with boys), and a father (overprotective of his four kids especially his daughters.)**

 **Kazaya Haruno:** **He is the youngest son of a Haruki and Sakiya. He is the second head if his older brother is away. He has four inners just like his brother. That is why they always have siblings rivalry to see who is better. He is popular and strong as well for coming in second not as popular as his brother. Which he got jealous for no reason at him. His parents are proud of him as well. He first met his wife Sayuki, when he mis - prank her for his brother. She got so mad at him and that is when he fell in love with her in love at first sight. But he can't come any closer to her, because of her overprotective brother, who is going to be his brother in law. Both got put in a team together. Can be deadly when you mess with his clan and family and especially his crush. He is an overprotective husband and father, just like his brother. Their siblings rivalry has been carry on by their kids Haru and Sakura and one day they will surpassed them in the future. And will be names the strongest Haruno ever known.**

 **Katsumi Haruno:** **She is the oldest cousin of Kazaki and Kazaya, from their father side. She is a older sister type to the two. She helps the two head whenever she can. She is born as a full Haruno and used to have four inners. But when she marry to her husband Diasuke, she gave two inners to him, and that is why her kids are half Harunos. But unlike other clans who don't welcome half's, but the Harunos are not like that and welcome them with welcome arms. She met Diasuke, when she is getting some stuff for her parents, he ran into her. Ever since then they became best friends. He doesn't let her close to any boys because he claim her first. She loves to spoil and tease her nephews and nieces. She loves her husband and kids.**

 **Kanako Haruno:** **She is the youngest cousin of Kazaki and Kazaya, from their mother side.** **She is their cute little sister and she helps them with their paperwork as well. She is born as a full blood Haruno and had four inners, before she gave two to her husband Hayashi, when she got marry to him. Just like how Katsumi did to her husband. When she was a job in before her clan was kick out. She at first thought that he is a player, like most boys she went out with. And he might be one as well. But that turns out wrong. He is different from all the boys she went out with. He is the first one to make her heat beat fast than the other guys she went out with. When they started to date. He was always the jealous and possession type. She still loves him and everything about him and how cute he is. When the boys she use to went out with came back, and ask her to go back to them. But Hayashi won't let that happen, he beat every single guy, who got close to kiss her. She didn't know he is a yandere as well. He kills the guys who went close to her, except for her family, friends that are boys or her brothers in laws. She still love him she had three kids with him.**

 **Chiharu Mizukono:** **she is the wife of the head Kazaki. She is the youngest of her siblings. Her father is a skill water weaponest, while her mother is a skill water genjutsu. She met Kazaki, when she was a genin, along with her best friends Jane, Mikoto, and Kushina. Unlike mist of the heads if the clan, Kazaki gave her two winners, as he marry the girl he always like and still had the same amount of inners he had before. He got pass her overprotective brother. She has two inners and she loves her four kids and her husband.**

 **Sayuki Fuyuno:** **she is the wife of Kazuya and the younger sister of her brother. Her parent's are well known lighting strike speed ninjas. She met Kazuya when he mis - prank her for his brother. She got mad at him and think he will be one if those boys, who likes to prank girls. But it turns out wrong, when he apologize to her. She think he is different from all the boys she met. She got to know him, when they got put in a team together. She can't get along with boys except for her brother, because she has a overprotective brother. She is happy with Kazuya, because he is loyal to her and rejected all the other girls love for him and only loves her only. Just like Kazaki he gave her two inners and still gets to keep his own as well. She loves her kids and husband.**

 **End of chapter or bonus chapter**

 **I hope you know the background info about the Harunos.**


End file.
